Lillie Isabelle Cullen
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme adopted one more child?What interesting things can happen in her life as a Cullen,and how powerful is she?Set 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Chapter 34:Epilogue. Please, Read and Review!
1. Finding Lillie

**A/N: I had this idea for quite a while but I never got around to writing it.**

**Edit A/N on April 24th 2009: This story is going to be going through some intense editing over the coming month, I'm trying to improve it, because when I first started writing, I wasn't that good.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight....**

The Cullen house was a generally normal place now, with not as much chaos now that Renesmee was fully grown. Esme was longing for the influence of a child to bring back the chaos she actually enjoyed. There were many problems with that though. Bringing a human child into a house full of vampires wasn't exactly the smartest idea on the planet. Esme was determined though, she wanted to adopt a human.

"Please Carlisle?" Esme begs. "Please?"

Carlisle sighs, it was not like Esme to beg for something unless she really wanted it...adopting a human girl was just out of the question though. There was a secret to keep, and am important one at that!

"Esme,love,you know we can not adopt a human child, we have a secret to keep."says Carlisle.

Esme sighs. "What about a really shy one?"

Carlisle could not stand Esme's pleading, if there was one thing he was a sucker for it would be giving in to his wife.

"Fine, but we have to be careful." Carlisle warns.

"Yes, I know, dear." Esme says and smiles.

Then she and Carlisle start to make plans to visit a Foster Home in Seattle. Days later they make the drive up to Seattle and go to the Foster Home.

"I think I have the perfect girl for you." says the young Foster Home volunteer.

"Perfect." Esme says

"She's thirteen years old, and generally quiet. Nothing seems to bother her. But she keeps to herself."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"What does she look like?" Esme asks curiously.

"She is only 4'8,she has blood red hair and...blackish red eyes."

"Well then let's go meet her." Carlisle says eagerly.

"Carlisle,do you think...?"whispers Esme.

"I do not know,but there is a possibility."Carlisle whispers back, to low for the human to hear.

Hailey (the volunteer) led them down a hall,to the last door on the left. "I have to leave for a moment but like I said she does not mind new people."

"Alright, thank you." Carlisle says, and Esme knocks on the door. Waiting for a reply, out of common courtesy.

"Come in!" a high musical voice sings.

Carlisle and Esme walk in to the room, Foster Home's really weren't nice places. The small girl stares at Carlisle and Esme and her face lights up like a Christmas Tree and she bounces up and down like Alice going on a shopping trip.

"Your some of my kind aren't you?"she asks straight out.

Carlisle and Esme nod their heads, that definitely wasn't something common. To just walk into a Foster Home and find a thirteen year old vampire.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen,this is my wife Esme." Carlisle introduces.

"Pleasure."says the girl. "My name is Lillie Isabelle..."

"You do not know your last name?"asks Esme.

"I was only changed two weeks ago." Lillie says matter of factly.

"...And you have not killed everyone in this building?"Carlisle asks in amazement.

"You think I should have?" Lillie asks in confusion.

"No that is not what he meant."says Esme.

"What I'm trying to say is most newborns control is not that good."explains Carlisle. "Most of them are out of control and the only thing on their mind is blood."

Lillie nods her head. "Trust me I am definitely thirsty...but there has to be a better way then _that! _I have no interest in killing humans."

Carlisle understands what Lillie means about the whole killing humans matter. She didn't want to be a monster either.

"We hunt animals."he says.

Lillie looks like she is thinking really hard about the animal blood diet. Then a smile slowly spreads across her face, and she nods her head very enthusiastically.

"That idea sounds appealing to me."she says.

"Carlisle, we have to adopt her!" Esme says excitedly.

"Well she is one of us..." Carlisle muses.

Carlisle and Esme smile, and Lillie smiles too. Esme was probably going to die of happiness if that were possible.

"Do you like that idea ,Lillie?"asks Esme.

"Of course."says Lillie.

"Do you have any powers?"asks Carlisle.

"Um,I don't really know what it is called,but I can feel other people's feelings,I just can't influence them."

"Wouldn't that still make her an empath then Carlisle?"asks Esme.

"I do not know."says Carlisle. "I will have to call Eleazar later."

The papers were filled out and finalized in a few days, and the Cullen 'children' sit at the house waiting for Carlisle and Esme to bring the human home. Or what they thought would be a human child.

"I can not believe this!"says Rosalie. "A HUMAN!!"

"Chill ,Aunt Rosalie,I am half human and you like me."says Renesmee.

"Well of course I like _you _Nessie."says Rosalie. "You are my niece."

"Awe,come on ,Rose."says Bella. "I was the _horrible human_ then you finally started to like me."

Rosalie snorts. "The families secret will be in danger once again."

"That is what you always say."sings Alice. "Oh she is very pretty,and shorter than me...and her eyes are...red?!"

"Are you sure about that Alice?"asks Edward.

"More sure than my own two feet."says Alice.

Their suspicious are confirmed when the Mercedes pulls up and they all smell the scent of a strange vampire. Carlisle, Esme, and Lillie walk into the house and Edward growls at Lillie, who jumps in alarm and hides behind Carlisle. Carlisle glares at Edward, for his lack of being nice.

"Manners." Carlisle reminds.

"Exactly how did you go for a human girl and end up with a vampire?" Edward asks angrily.

"She was changed two weeks ago and we found her at the Foster Home." Esme says.

"Amazingly her record is clean,Edward."says Carlisle.

"It will stay clean too." pipes up Alice. "I saw it in a vision."

"The future is not set in stone." Edward growls.

Carlisle ignores that. "Thank you for that information Alice. Lillie, you can come from behind me. Edward just needs to cool his temper."

"Alright." Lillie says nervously.

"She needs to hunt."says Jasper. "She's thirsty."

Lillie stares at Jasper and thought for a moment. "So your the empath?"

Jasper was slightly startled as to how this kid would know what he is. "Yes." he said.

"You were startled by the question." Lillie states.

Jasper looks at Carlisle with a "WTF?!" face.

"She can feel the emotions,just not influence."says Carlisle.

Jasper nodded his head. "I see."

"Well how about some family hunting!"suggests Emmett.

"Don't you think you should know her name?"asks Esme.

"Might be a good idea."says Renesmee.

"My name is Lillie."

"Oh, I so have to take you shopping!" Alice squeals.

Everyone groans at the thought of shopping with Alice, also pleased that she found a new 'toy' to go shopping with. Better Lillie than them. Poor kid.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Not really sure yet? Well, please review and let me know what you thought about this.**

**Edit A/N: There, I think this chapter is better now. If you're just reading this, maybe you could tell me what you think in a review? Or not, lol.**


	2. Hunting With The Cullens

**A/N: This chapter is Lillie's first hunt, hope you like it!**

**Edit A/N on April 24th 2009: Woo, the second chapter I am editing today! I wonder how many I can get done?**

**Disclaimer:I had a lovely dream,that I owned Twilight...when I woke up,I realized it was not true.I cried myself back to sleep that this day Stephenie Meyer haunts my dreams because she has something that I just might want more than life....**

**Lillie POV:**

I am extremely excited to try out my strength when I am hunting, and to have my eyes look like the rest of the Cullen's. The black/red color sort of freaks me out. Renesmee and I wait outside while the others were talking inside the house. They were figuring out who would go in what vehicle. Boring. I want to run into the woods. Carlisle explained to me that we had to travel just a little but so the wide life near by could be 'rebuilt'. We still could run wherever we go...

Then the others come outside and head to the garage, Renesmee and I follow them. They have some really expensive vehicles...wow.

"Nessie,Lillie,you two can come with us."says Esme. "In the Mercedes."

Renesmee and I hop in the back seat of the Mercedes. Or was it Nessie. That is confusing...is it Renesmee or is it Nessie?

"Ny nick name is Nessie." she says.

"Then what should I call you?" I ask. "I'm confused."

"My name is Renesmee,but everyone calls me Nessie. You can call me Nessie too, Lillie."

"Okay, now that that is sorted out." I giggle.

The engine of the Mercedes purrs to life and we speed off in pursuit of the others who already sped off. I guess they all like to drive at dangerous speeds too.

"Did you introduce yourself ,Nessie?"asks Carlisle.

"Of course, Grandpa." Renesmee says.

"Good girl."says Carlisle.

"Um,mind explaining family relation a bit?" I ask.

Renesmee laughs at the fact that I sound rather confused again. It's not fun being confused, I can assure you of that.

"The one that looks like Nessie,but with brown hair."says Esme. "That's Nessie's biological mother ,her name is Bella."

"So that means the man with bronze hair, and anger issues, that I also think is named Edward, is Nessie's dad?" I inquire.

"Precisely." giggles Renesmee.

"How can vampires have kids?!"

"Bella was a human when she had Nessie,making Nessie half vampire and half human."says Carlisle. "The amazing thing was how Bella kept her heart beating through it. Edward had to inject venom into her heart as soon as Nessie came out. Bella was 18...Edward was 17, physically."

"Wow." I say. "I have never heard of that happening before."

"It is rare."says Esme. "There are very few half vampires and half humans. You also wouldn't have heard of it because you are very new to this world."

"Nessie,how old are you?"asks Lillie.

"Physically,17...really I am only 7."

"Holy crap!" I exclaim.

"Half vampire's grow quickly."says Renesmee.

"You can say that again." I say, and we both giggle.

Then soon Carlisle parks near some hiking trails on the outskirts of Forks, all the others had just parked too. They are very fast drivers.

"Ready to hunt?"asks Emmett, I think that is his name. Yes, it's Emmett.

I was getting sort of nervous to hunt now, I didn't know how to. What if I did something wrong and made a fool of myself? They would forever poke fun at me for screwing up with something that should come so naturally...

"She's nervous."says Jasper.

Bella smiles. "What are you scared about, Lillie?"

"I...I don't know how to hunt."

Everyone laughs at me and I become rather annoyed. I don't like being laughed at, I only like it when people laugh with me. Never laugh at me.

"You don't need to know how to hunt."explains Edward. "It's an instinct. Natural to our kind."

"So what do I do then?"I ask, still very confused.

"Let your nose be the guide."says Alice.

"Can you be anymore vague?"

"What I am trying to explain is when you smell something that appeals to you-"

"Unless it is human."interjects Nessie.

"Unless it is human."agrees Alice. "Just let your nose guide you to it and the rest is just of your own accord."

"Human does not appeal to me." I say. "I lived two weeks surrounded by them and if you wanted to check they are all still there."

"We did not mean that." Alice says quickly.

I sigh. "I know you didn't."

**Nessie POV:**

So it was the new comers first hunt, this should be quite entertaining, even though I do feel bad for her. The first hunt is always the one where you get the most messy, which means Emmett will probably pick on her until she gets so angry she tries to attack him. Okay, now that would be funny.

"Hey Lillie, want to be my hunting buddy?" I ask politely.

"Sure, that'd be cool." says Lillie.

"Nessie can you control her if Jake comes?"asks Bella.

"Pretty sure I can." I say confidently.

"Who's Jake?"asks Lillie.

"A wolf." I say simply.

"Then isn't he our enemy?"asks Lillie.

I shake my head. "These ones are our friends. So if you pick up the scent of, um, dog? Don't attack."

"I won't." Lillie promises me.

Good enough.

Lillie and I race off into the deep woods, no hikers would be here. Not even a chance of that, they wouldn't have enough skill to get this far. Then Lillie and I both pick up a scent, didn't smell too bad either.

"Deer!" I exclaim..

"Deer smells _that _heavenly." asks Lillie.

"Apparently to you it does." I giggle.

"So what so I do?"

"Can you hear it?" I ask.

"Just a bit to the north."says Lillie.

"Well follow the smell ,silly Lillie!" I laugh."Duh!"

We both run, side by side, for about five minutes in a North direction and the smell gets even stronger. Then we locate the herd of deer and both of us lunge. For different ones, thankfully. Both of us drink our fill and I burst out laughing as Lillie stands up and she has blood all over her shirt and some dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"What?"asks Lillie. "What is so funny?!"

"Let's just say you are a sloppy eater." I laugh. "A _very _sloppy eater."

Lillie looks down at her shirt. "Oh."

"It is okay though,that happens to everyone the first time." I assure. " Table manners come with experience."

Lillie and I head back to the clearing where the vehicles are parked, good job no hikers are around right now or they would think that Lillie was attacked by something. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett both take in the state of Lille and burst out laughing. She huffs in annoyance.

"Ha!" laughs Emmett. "She did even worse than I did my first time!"

"I never thought it was possible."muses Rosalie.

"Awe ,come on guys!It was her first time _and _she is smaller than the rest of us so reaching the deers neck is harder!" I defend.

"Yea,the squirt is even shorter than Alice." chuckles Emmett. "Guess you aren't my little squirt anymore Nessie, neither is Alice or Bella."

"No complaints there, Uncle Emmett." I say.

"Awe, come on be nice!" exclaims Lillie. "I'm just short and I am only 13!"

"And with red hair!" laughs Emmett. "The short red headed vampire!!"

"Emmett ,you should watch out."warns Rosalie. "She is still a newborn and stronger than any of us,including you."

Emmett laughs even harder, causing Lillie to growl. How stupid are you, Uncle Emmett?

Pretty Stupid.

"Uncle Emmett ,shut up!" I hiss.

Emmett realizing that the tiny little _squirt _could hurt him...decides to shut up.

Soon after the rest of the crew returns and laughs at Lillie, except for Carlisle and Esme. Lillie growls at them and I hiss in order to say that I would defend Lillie. As soon as that happens nobody laughs at Lillie. Wise choice, guys.

Emmett runs, screaming like a girl, to his jeep and Rosalie follows. Alice just giggles and Jasper's facial expression remains neutral. We all got into the vehicles that we came in and head back for the house.

**A/N: Lol, this chapter was rather amusing. Poor Lillie, all those people laughing at her. At least Carlisle, Esme, and Nessie are nice. Well, review please.**

**Edit A/N: There, that chapter is much better. Hopefully you readers like it, because I thought the original was rather suckish. Just like my writing in the very beginning. Hehe 'in the beginning'.**


	3. Shopping With Alice,Nessie,and Rose

**Edit A/N on April 24th 2009: Well, this is the 3rd chapter I have edited so far today, I am sort of proud of myself.**

**Disclaimer:If I was Stephenie Meyer....I would not have to go to school or worry about how to get money for a new computer when this one dies. (a/n: I did get a new computer, but I'm still not SM)**

**Lillie POV:**

We park in the very large garage and I was no longer angry from the disastrous hunting trip. That wasn't nice to laugh at me like that. I guess I will probably be picked on a lot in this family. Well, that's a lot of fun to look forward to and I mean that with all sarcasm intended. Renesmee and I get out from the back and Alice skips up to us, looking very excited.

"You can borrow a shirt of mine." says Alice.

"No ,I can use one of mine." I say.

"But we are going to the mall in Seattle!" Alice says, and pouts.

"Your point?" I ask, pouting does not work with me.

"The wardrobe of little orphan Annie is not cool for Alice shopping!"

"Fine the." I huff.

"Yay!" Alice squeals.

Alice drags me into the house, and up the stairs to a room that is obviously hers. Then she disappears into her very large walk in closet, and pulls out a top, and hands it to me. She pushes me into the bathroom, and I put the shirt on. It was actually nice, the yellow color went good with my hair.

I walk back into Alice's room to see that Renesmee had also joined the two of us. She nods her head along with Alice.

"That looks nice on you."Alice says approvingly.

"Thanks." I say "Do we really have to go shopping in Seattle tonight, though?"

"Well,I think you need clothes and Esme wants stuff for your bedroom."says Alice.

"We don't sleep." I say.

"So?" snorts Alice. "You still need your own room and lots of clothes!"

"I'll sit on the couch all night." I say simply. "As for the clothes,I like mine."

"She sounds just like mom,Auntie Alice." comments Renesmee.

"Well I'll have to fix that."says Alice. "If she's going to be my little sister she'll need to look it too."

"No way." I say. "I'm not going shopping."

"Too bad, because I'm going to make you come." says Alice.

Alice and Renesmee had to pretty much drag the protesting Lillie down the stairs. Rosalie was waiting down there in the living room.

"Where's mum and dad, Aunt Rose?"asks Renesmee.

"They went back to the cottage for a bit, they're _busy_ Nessie."says Rosalie.

"Oh!Ew!" exclaims Renesmee.

I giggle at Renesmee's reaction, and soon she starts to laugh along with me and Alice and Rosalie stare at us like we have mental health issues.

"Ready for shopping with the new comer, Rose?"asks Alice.

"Yea, time to show her the Cullen life."says Rosalie, and she shrugs.

I gulp. "The Cullen life?"

"Yea!"says Rosalie. "Shopping,credit cards,fancy cars...you name it we got it!"

"Sounds like fun." I mumble sarcastically.

"She sounds just like Bella doesn't she, Alice?" Rosalie comments.

"Yea,I've noticed that already." Alice says sadly.

"I don't like shopping." I grumble. "It is boring."

"Have you ever _tried _to enjoy it?" Renesmee laughs.

"No." I say. "I never will."

"I will never give up on you."says Alice. "Never will I ever!"

"Ugh!" I exclaim.

"Awe, come on Lillie, it's fun!"says Renesmee.

"No, it's not."

"Yes,it is."

"NO,it's not."

"Come on guys."says Rosalie.

Esme walks into the living room. "Have fun you four."

"Ugh." I say. "Ugh."

Esme smiles, and Alice, Renesmee, and Rosalie drag me to the garage and force me into the car. Isn't it illegal to make people do stuff against their will, including shopping? Then Alice speeds all the way to Seattle, and parks at the indoor parking arcade at the mall. They're going to have to force me out of this car...

"Come on Lillie, it'll be fun!"says Alice.

"Yea, shopping with Aunt Alice is the best!"says Renesmee.

"If you won't come in we'll torture your sizes out of you and go buy stuff ourselves." threatens Rosalie.

"Can I at least choose where we shop?"

"Depends."said Alice. "Where do you want to go?"

"American Eagle,Hollister,Macy's,and Sams Club."said Lillie.

Alice sighs, those stores weren't exactly the best choices but they weren't THAT bad. Rosalie huffs at how hard it was trying to get me to shop and go to half decent places.

"At least it is a start."says Renesmee.

"Better than nothing."agrees Alice.

"Feeble."says Rosalie. "A very feeble attempt."

"Your lucky I budged that far!" I snort, and get out of the Porsche.

"Um,guys maybe we should move from the parking lot."says Renesmee. "People are starting to stare at us, and when I say people... I mean guys."

"I feel lust." I say. "Ha!Their feelings are lustful!"

The four of us quickly run inside to the mall, and Alice drags me to an American Eagle store while Rosalie and Renesmee go to other stores, because they managed to get my size out of me.

Alice had nearly bought up every single clothing article in the store that was my size, honestly, who needs that much clothing? Well according to Alice, everyone does..

After one hour I am at the point of tears, the only thing is, I can't cry.

"Please,Alice can we go please?" I beg.

"No."says Alice. "You have only been in one store."

"But I hate this!I whine.

"Too bad."says Alice. "I am having a blast!"

"I am glad someone can say that." I mumble, as Alice laughs and does a few graceful twirls.

"If you stop whining for a half hour we can go and shop in that Old Navy store right now."says Alice. "I know you _like _Old Navy."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yea really."

"Okay then." I agree.

**Normal POV:**

They were in the mall for a good three hours,Lillie was really getting annoyed by the end of it. Alice realizing that she had finally gone to the limit decides they should get back to Forks. Lillie nearly fell to her knee's to thank God when Alice said this, Renesmee giggles and almost drops all the bags she was holding.

Rosalie is unhappy that her new sister did not enjoy shopping, A beautiful girl who would rather sit and wear rags...even though she could make rags look good. She figures that maybe she was traumatized by shopping in her human life somehow. That must be it,probably fell down an escalator or something along those lines.

They pull into the driveway five hours after they had departed,Lillie grabbed some of the bags and ran into the house and tells Esme she is never shopping again. EVER! Esme laughs and tells Lillie where to take her stuff, she has to go to the third floor,end of the hall. End opposite from Edwards old room, she drops her stuff on the white couch and runs downstairs to help bring up the rest of her things.

One thing Lillie is sure of, she hates shopping more than she hates the fact that she will be short and tiny for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: Poor Lillie, I really do love shopping, but if I were forced into it I would probably hate it with a pure passion. Thanks for all the reviews...so review again, please.**

**Edit A/N: Wow, that had a lot of issues. Glad I fixed them. If you still see some errors, could you tell me in a review, I'm trying to make this story as good as I can possibly make it.**


	4. Denali

**Edit A/N on April 24th 2009: It seems when I had tried to edit this chapter before I did not notice that I posted the wrong one. I don't have the old document anymore either so I have to write it over in scratch. Good job the chapter name tells me what was in the chapter so I know what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I like banana's. SM said people who like banana's can't own Twilight.**

**Lillie POV:**

The mood in the house was rather glum today for some reason, I was not exactly sure why, but Alice and Edward seem to know what is going on, so their mood seems to be affecting us. Weird how when someone you know is sad, you are sad too. Then Carlisle calls us all to the living room. I think we are going to find out now what is going on.

Renesmee and I leave my room and head down to the living room, and sit on the couch. Carlisle and Esme are already here, and the others seem to be taking their good old time coming down the stairs. Eventually everyone comes down. It was about time, guys.

"I know this is going to be hard on most of you." Carlisle says, inclining his head to everyone but me. "But it's time for us to move again."

"I like Forks though, grandpa." Renesmee whines.

"We've been here for much to long now though, people are starting to become suspicious of us. We're clearly not aging."

"Forks is like... the best place ever though." Alice says.  
"Do you want people to find out our secret?" Esme asks.

"No...I suppose I wouldn't want the Volturi here just because we didn't want to move." Alice grumbles.

"Exactly." says Carlisle. "Now get packing."

We all go our separate ways, to our rooms. I was sort of excited to move though, I don't have any close attachments to the town of Forks. Days later we were ready to move, but Nessie and I were getting sent ahead to Denali with Alice.

I was actually getting nervous about moving to Denali, because there was another coven of vegetarian vampires there. The vegetarian part is good, but Bella, Edward, and Rosalie don't seem that fond of them.

"You're nervous, Lillie." Jasper points out.

"Yea, thanks for letting me know my feelings, Jasper."

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know much about the Denali coven and obviously Bella, Edward, and Rosalie don't like them."

"Hey Carlisle!" Jasper calls.

Carlisle walks in. "Yes?"

"She's nervous about going to Denali because Bella, Edward, and Rosalie don't like them that much."

"Oh." Carlisle chuckles, and sits down beside me on the couch.

"There is nothing to worry about with the Denali coven, Lillie." Carlisle says "Bella doesn't like one of the members, the head, Tanya, because she was after Edward at one point. Edward doesn't like Tanya and he's made that very clear. Also, the Denali girl's are quite beautiful...and Rosalie is rather vain."

"Yea, Rosalie is vain." I agree.

"I heard that!" she yells.

I giggle, and Carlisle smiles "Are you worried or nervous now?"

"Nope, not anymore! Thanks."

"No problem." he says "Now, I've got to get to work. It's my last shift at that hospital tonight."

"Have fun."

"Saving lives is what I do best." he says."See you in Alaska."

"Oh, right, Nessie, Alice and I are leaving tonight."

"You got it." he says and leaves.

I run up to my room and grab my two suit case's. Alice was making the other Cullen's drive to Alaska with our other clothes so they don't get hurt. Rosalie claims that Alice does that every time they move. It's sort of weird, clothes can't get hurt.

I meet up with Alice and Renesmee in the garage, Jasper was already waiting in the drivers seat of the Porsche. He is driving us to the airport, I assume. Alice stuffs the suit case's that we were taking with us in the back and we all get in the Porsche and Jasper speeds off.

We get to the airport and Alice kisses Jasper's cheek and we head to security. Soon the three of us are sitting on the plane.

"Who is picking us up there?" Renesmee asks Alice.

"Kate."

"Awesome!"

"Is Kate nice?" I ask.

"Yes!" Renesmee says happily.

"Alright, cool." I say, and the plane takes off.

We arrive in Denali, and it was snowing. Well, I guess that can be expected though, it is Alaska after all. We go over to the luggage thing, and get our luggage, and Alice rushes up to another vampire with gold eyes. She was very pretty too, I can see why Rosalie is sort of jealous of them. Obviously this was Kate.

Kate was nice, I like her a super lot. I wonder if I will like the rest of the Denali's? Who knows. Nessie and I are unpacking our stuff into our closets right now. We share a room, but I don't mind the slightest bit.

Well, Here I am Denali. I hope you give me a good time here.

**A/N: I would have made this chapter longer but I don't remember EVERYTHING that happened in it anymore. That is the majority though. :)**

**So, maybe if you are just reading this now, you could tell me if you liked it.**


	5. Meeting The Dog & First Day of School

**Yay!Here is chapter which Lillie meets Jacob (gagging) and goes for her first day of of her past will be revealed...**

**Edit A/N on April 24th 2009: Oh! I'm editing this chapter today too, I'm amazing,lol.**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned Twilight do you seriously think I would be writing fan fiction?!**

**Lillie POV:**

I smell dog in the air, the scent is really strong, and I want nothing more than to 'terminate' it. It smells terrible. Like rotten garbage, maybe even worse! I growl and all the Cullen's look at me, with a warning look. Oh right, I can't terminate the smell, because these wolves are our allies.

"Lillie, remember what we said about the wolves being the allies?" Renesmee reminds..

"I know, I know. I can't attack the mutt." I grumble.

"The mutt has a name. His name is Jacob, I'd rather you call him that than 'mutt'."

"Mutt or mongrel suits him better." says Rosalie, and I snicker.

Renesmee snarls at Rosalie and I, but I can't help it, these people are my natural enemies. I hear a knock on the door and the stench gets even worse. Carlisle goes to let _Jacob _inside the house, and I am I ready to gag. I am never going to get used to that smell, never.

Jacob walks into the living room and narrows his eyes at me, and I glare. If he is going to be rude, then so am I.

"So this is the new bloodsucker?"he asks.

"You know, the _bloodsucker _just might bite if you call me that again, mutt." I threaten.

"I'm guessing she is then."says Jacob. "Any relation of Rosalie's somehow?"

"Jacob!" Renesmee exclaims. "Be nice, same for you Lillie."

"Sorry." Jacob mutters. "So the new bloodsucker's name is Lillie?"

"Yea, it is." I growl "Now if you stop calling me bloodsucker I will stop calling you a mutt and let you live to see the next morning."

"Deal." says Jacob. "Mind if I grab a shower before school, Esme? I spent all last night running here."

"For the millionth time Jacob, you don't have to ask." Esme says.

"Thanks, and where did the pixie put my clothes?" he asks.

"The pixie should have burned your clothes if you keep on calling her that.."snarls Alice.

"Whatever."says Jacob.

He walks over to Renesmee and reaches to hug her, but she immediately jumps back.

"No way! Not until you had a shower ,mister!"

We all crack up at Renesmee's reaction, that was absolutely priceless.

A while later everyone was ready for the first day of school, the older kids head for the High School, and Carlisle drives me to the Middle School. We head to the office and I get a schedule and a map.

"You'll be okay Lillie."says Carlisle.

"No, I won't be." I insist.

"You'll be fine ,dear."says the secretary, Mrs. Banana **(A/N:Really craving a banana right now.) (Edit A/N: months later I am still craving a Banana at the time I work on this chapter. Ironic!)**

I huff as Carlisle hands me some money for 'lunch'. Then I cling onto his arm, I don't want to stay here, and go to this school, and be in a class with people I don't know. I want to be with the High School kids.

"Please don't make me face the day alone!" I whine.

"Lillie, do not make this hard, or your punishment will be shopping." sighs Carlisle.

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Well then I suggest you please let me go." Carlisle says sternly.

"Letting you go!" I say quickly, and let his arm go.

"Thank you, now have a good day and I'll see you tonight."

"Who's picking me up?"

"Alice." says Carlisle.

He left the office, and I follow, but head in a different direction, I need to try and find my class. I was always bad with directions and I doubt vampirism can fix that.

***

"Well tell us your name and where you are from." my history teacher, who says her name is Mrs. Brandon says.

"I'm Lillie Cullen, I'm from Seattle,Washington."

"Right, well, Lillie you can sit by Heather."says Mrs. Brandon.

I walk down the side aisle of the classroom and past five sets of desks to the back row where a girl had her hand raised. Obviously she is Heather.

"You came on a good day." Heather says excitedly.

"Did I?" I ask politely.

"Yea one of the military people is going to bring in guns and stuff because we are covering a unit on World War 2."

"Guns?" I gulp. "Wars?"

"Yea!" Heather exclaims, and my eyes widen."Is there something wrong?"

"No,not at all." I say, as I start to shake a little bit.

A man with a military uniform walks into the room, and my stomach curls. I just hate seeing those uniforms.

"Class ,give a warm 8A welcome to Private Waters."says Mrs. Brandon. We all smile and clap for him, but my hands were all shaky...

"So I heard you were covering a unit on wars so I decided to bring in some guns that they may have used."says Private Waters. "They are all on safety so nothing can hurt you."

All the boys look excited at seeing the guns, and I start to feel very weird. I freeze in place and feel like I can't move, and then all goes fuzzy. I lean forward on my desk, and I hear... Alice's voice? Then it all goes completely black. What the heck! A vampire can't faint...

_Glass was shattering around her, people were screaming, she could not find her mother anywhere. She fell to the floor sobbing, someone roughly grabbed her by her hair laughed maliciously and shot her in the chest. The screaming became distant, the evil laughter still in her head. Blackness. Then bright lights that hurt her eyes. She woke up in a hospital doctors and nurses crowded around her and talking about the fatalities. She heard her mother's name in the names they listed off. She fell into the blackness again._

_After her mother's death in the fatal bank robbing she went to live with her aunt. It was okay but she could not cope without her mother. Her father was in Afghanistan, fighting for the country. The phone rang. Lillie ran down the stairs. Her aunt answered it first, shook her head at her and she started to cry. It had been the army informing them he had died when he hit a roadside bomb. She sank into the blackness once more. Loosing all hope that life would ever be good again._

_Scarlet eyes stared down hungrily into her piercing blue ones. Then the person bit her neck, she screamed but then a fire more painful then anything ripped through her body. She felt like she had burned for an eternity._

_Then she woke up, everything around her was enhanced. Her hearing was excellent. She felt a burning in her throat then she knew what she was._

_A monster._

After a while my memory was over, and I was drifting out of the 'haze' I was in. It was so weird, and I just went through some of the worst parts of my past.

"Lillie!" someone calls. "Lillie!"

I open my eyes, coming completely out of the 'haze', people were crowded into mine and Renesmee's room. Jacob, that explains why it smelled, the Cullen's, and the Denali's. They look curious, and Carlisle and Esme look extremely worried. I shifted my position on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. I was stiff.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks.

"I think so." I croak, still trying to grasp what happened. That was so weird.

"What happened?" asks Carlisle.

I remain silent, they would just think that I was a wimp for freaking out like that, and having whatever just happened happen to me.

"If you don't tell us anything we can't help you." says Alice.

"One thing you have to tell me before I say anything ,Alice Cullen." I demand.

"What?" she asks.

"Why did I hear your voice before I passed out?"

"I saw you in one of my visions, you were in class and you just kind of fell over, so I knew I had to go get you."

"So much for being inconspicuous." I say.

"Oh, no I had a good story to cover."says Alice. "Now you tell us what happened."

"I kind of have a phobia of guns, they scare me a lot. You see, when I was 11 my mom and I were at a bank. We were there at the wrong time, a bank robbery was in progress. My mom was killed when she got shot and I almost died. I also have some... connection to war, you could say..."

"I remember my dad talking about the bank thing."says Bella. "The worst bank robbing in the state of Washington."

"Okay."says Esme. "Tell us about the war."

"My dad was in Afghanistan. The tank he was traveling in hit a road side bomb and he died..."

"Lillie..." Renesmee says sadly.

"The last 'dream' I had was probably the one that made me scream." I continue on.

"Was it when you were being changed?"asks Jasper.

I nod my head and let out a dry sob, I felt like such an idiot. Just seeing and talking about that stuff set off the most strange reaction. "Don't make me go back to that school! They'll think I'm an idiot!"

"Don't worry dear."sooths Esme. "You don't have to go back."

Carlisle stands up from where he was sitting at the side of the bed. "Eleazar have you ever heard of a vampire fainting?"

"Never."says Eleazar. "But of course this is a very unique vampire."

Carlisle nods at Eleazar's comment.

"I thought you could not remember your human times?" Rosalie asks.

"This sort of triggered it, I guess." I mutter miserably.

I let out another strangled sob, and Esme hugs me. "Sh, it's alright now." she soothes. "Carlisle, there is no question about it. We _are _home schooling her."

"If stuff like this is going to end up happening on the regular bases, I agree with you, love." Carlisle agrees with Esme.

**A/N: There Lillie's past was revealed in an interesting way. She is very unique and that is why I love her.**

**Edit A/N: Woo! Another chapter is edited! I'm so proud. Oh and even though this story is completed, for you new readers reading this, I still like reviews ;)**


	6. Bonding & The News

**A/N: Yay! Chapter six of the story, I'm so happy! So pretty much it's just Lillie and Nessie developing their relationship as sisters even more. Then a surprise at the end, oh, I like surprises. Lol.**

**April 24th 2009: Oh, and I managed to edit this chapter today too!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, but if I did I would share the ownership of it with PamBrasiliera and MegTheVampire.**

**Nessie POV:**

I feel bad for Lillie, that kind of past wasn't really one of the best. It's terrible how so many people suffer because of war. Or the unjust acts of some people, like robbers, and murderers, yet people suffer from that type of stuff every day. I just never expected that Lillie was one of the people that experienced it. She was quiet now, just kind of staring off into space.

"Everyone clear out to give her some space." Carlisle says.

"I don't have to go do I?" I ask.

"No!"says Lillie. "This is your room too ,and I enjoy your company!"

"It's alright Lillie."sooths Carlisle. "Nessie can stay."

He gives her a hug, and Esme gives her another reassuring smile and everyone leaves, her and I the only two left in our room. We both sit in a comfortable silence, and then I smile as I think of something.

"You never got to experience my gift did you?" I ask.

"No."says Lillie. "Your gift, it's not painful is it?"

"No."I say. "Just hold still."

I place mt hand on Lillie's cheek and wait for her to gasp like most people do when I show them something using my gift. She just looks at me with a blank expression and I frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Lillie asks.

"No." I say quickly.

I don't want to freak her out over the fact that she can't see something that she should. She's probably had enough already today, and I don't want to make it worse. I'll talk to Grandpa later about this, he'll know what to say. He always does. Lillie was in no way a normal vampire, so maybe it is just another unique quality she has.

"Are you sure?" she presses.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Lillie." I say quietly. "You're special."

"Why am I special though, Nessie?" Lillie asks in frustration.

"We're not sure yet."I sigh. "Eleazar thinks you have two gifts, one is stronger than the other, and we think we know what it is too."

"Well spill it, what is this great almighty power?"

"We think you are a shield." I say "A powerful one at that."

"Your mother is one though too."says Lillie.

"She isn't as strong as you though, I can show her what I want to show her but I can't show you anything. My dad can't read your mind, and Jasper has a hard time influencing your emotions, or picking up on them. Even though he still can."

"So then this shield is causing something to be wrong with me then."

"There is nothing wrong with you, lets just drop it."

"Okay."says Lillie. "So what do you want to do?"

**Lillie POV:**

Even as a human I was an incredibly weird kid, this is just the icing on top of the burnt cake. I'm a weird vampire too. I watch as Renesmee thinks of something to do.

"Well, I don't know what we can do in the middle of a blizzard." says Renesmee.

"Well, I really don't know all that much about you, and you don't know a whole lot about me." I say.

"Yea, let's ask each other random questions!" Renesmee says excitedly.

Who knew that asking each other random questions could make us excited? Oh well, we're weird.

"Oh, oh! I'll go first!" I exclaim.

"Sure." says Renesmee. "Shoot."

"What's your full name?" I ask, I like asking people that question.

"That is the most boring-"

"Answer it!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I like your full name." I say. "Now you go."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Two," I say. "Cassie and Tyler. They're 10 years older than me and twins."

"Well why didn't they take you?"asks Renesmee.

"Tyler went off to war like my father."I explain. "He is still there. Cassie never really liked me."

"Well I like you." Renesmee states

"Thanks, that's always nice to know if you'll be stuck around someone forever." I tease. "Who in the Denali clan do you dislike the most?"

"Oh, definitely Tanya." Renesmee exclaims. "Yes, Tanya."

I giggle and Renesmee laughs, there are a lot of Tanya haters around here. Then there is a knock on the door and Carlisle walks swiftly into the room. Renesmee and I look up at him, his face seems rather grim. That can't be good.

"Lillie, can I talk to you for a minute?"asks Carlisle.

"Yes, sure." I say. "Can Nessie stay though?"

"Nessie can stay."assures Carlisle.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"It's about your powers."says Carlisle. "The Volturi got word of it."

"The Volturi?!" Renesmee shrieks.

I heard the name a few times before, but I never paid attention to it. Not until now, because Renesmee's reaction to the name creeps me out. Carlisle also looks highly uncomfortable, so this can't be good.

"What is the Volturi?" I ask.

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. They are like royalty and you should never upset them." explains Carlisle. "They are power hungry and also try to get anyone with gifts to join their guard."

Renesmee's snarls, and Carlisle glares at her with a 'You better stop that now' sort of look. I was shocked, so these people might want me to join their guard? I will never do that, I like being a part of Carlisle's coven.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"We have to meet with them...not complying would be bad for the family." Carlisle says grimly.

"So what do _I _do?" I ask.

"You and I go to Italy in a few days."says Carlisle.

"You can't take her to Volterra!" exclaims Renesmee. "They'll hurt her!"

"We have too."says Carlisle. "Alice had two visions. The first of me and Lillie in Volterra, everything goes okay. The second if we fail to go and try to run for it, The whole Cullen family plus the Denali's get burned."

"The future is not set in stone, I'm coming with you guys!" Renesmee says.

"No, you are not."

"What will they do to me?" I ask in fear.

"Nothing painful." Carlisle says soothingly. "They're just going to try out your powers, and see if you can expand it to protect other's too."

"Like when mom had to do all that stuff back when she was a newborn." Renesmee asks.

"Precisely."

"Then that means they'll also want her to try and take it down … what about Jane? Or Alec?"

"Nessie, Alice said it would be okay."says Carlisle. "Stop worrying."

"Yea." I say. "Empath here, your mood is not helping mine!"

"Sorry."mumbles Renesmee.

"Carlisle, is it okay to be afraid of the Volturi?" I ask quietly.

"Of course."says Carlisle. "Everyone is afraid of them when they first meet them."

"Everyone is still afraid even if they met them a dozen times,but grandpa, who told the Volturi?"Renesmee asks.

"I don't know ,Nessie."sighs Carlisle.

"I bet it was Tanya!" she hisses.

"Let's not make assumptions Ness,"says Carlisle. "Now let's try not to worry about this too much, Alice will get a vision if something goes wrong."

"Let's hope she does." I sigh.

Carlisle hugs Renesmee and I, and leaves the room.

"Great, just great!"

"I'm scared." I say.

"Trust me. You should be."

**A/N: Oh no! It's the Volturi, that's terrible! I feel so bad for Lillie, or do I? It was me who inflicted this pain upon her, lol.**

**Edit A/N: Well, that chapter is better too, now that I added more detail to it and fixed errors that I didn't catch way back many moons ago. Well, it wasn't that long,lol.**


	7. Volturi & Jane is A Creeper!

**A/N:Well because of a threat that someone said they would set the Volturi on me I decided to post the next Chapter ASAP!! So yea I gotta run!**

**April 25th 2009: Whew, I am glad that months later I am alive and editing this chapter,lol.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILGHT!!*runs away from Jane and Alec!***

**Lillie POV:**

I was alone in mine and Renesmee's room packing for the trip to Volterra, Italy. I was extremely sad and scared, I haven't let a day go by without seeing Renesmee since I first met her. I'm going to miss her a lot, and what if I don't come back from this? What if the Volturi wants my power so much they don't let me leave?

I hear a knock on the door, that breaks me from my negative thinking. I call a faint 'Come in' and pack the rest of my clothes. Esme slips into the room.

"Your all packed, Lillie?" she asks.

"Yea." I say softly.

"Come on then."says Esme. "Carlisle is waiting."

"Alright..." I say, and she smiles warmly.

I grab my suitcase and Esme and I run down the stairs, everyone was standing in the door way. I lowered my head to the floor, I can't handle goodbye's. It's too hard, especially when you are saying goodbye to people you love and you don't know if you'll see them again. I feel Renesmee's arms around me as she hugs me.

"Please come back, safe and emotionally intact." she says.

"I will," I promise her. "You know I will, Nessie."

Renesmee nods her head, blinks back a few tears, and bolts up the stairs. Jacob walks up to me and gives me a very brief hug.

"Be safe, bloodsucker. Don't let those dimwitted Volturi people push you around. Show them who is boss."

"You know I will, mutt."

Jacob nods, and then runs up the stairs to comfort Renesmee. I hug my most favorite people goodbye. The hardest was Esme, I already considered her my mother. The look of sadness in her eyes as Carlisle and I walk out the door was devastating. I dry sob all the way to the airport.

"You've heard Alice."says Carlisle. "It'll all be okay."

"But what did Nessie mean about emotionally intact?" I ask.

"The powers of the Volturi said Carlisle ...if used on you could scar for life."says Carlisle.

"But my power-"

"If they get you to let your guard down your power's can not protect you."interjects Carlisle.

"Why would I let my guard down?" I ask.

"It's all part of learning how to control the gifts."says Carlisle. "Use them when necessary..."

"So they could still hurt me? Or you?"

"Yes."says Carlisle.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"It's okay, just cooperate with them."

"Yea." I agree half heartedly.

Then we get to the air port and put our luggage where it is suppose to go, and Carlisle and I go through security. We get past security and then board the plane, this wasn't going to be a fun trip...

After 13 hours, we still have another 5 hours to go until we get to the airport in Florence. I was starting to get very restless in my seat, so I tried to relax and rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"How are you doing ,Lillie?"he asks.

"I'm okay." I say softly. "I'm calming down."

"Good, the more relaxed you are for the first meeting the better it will go." Carlisle says wisely.

"Nessie told me you lived with them for about 20 years." I state.

"I did." he says, not denying my statement but not elaborating on anything either.

"Well then why don't you like them now?" I ask curiously.

"Different encounters over the years." says Carlisle.

"Tell me." I say eagerly. "Please?"

"I think the most recent one is all you'll really need to know to understand."sighs Carlisle. "Seven years ago when Nessie came along, someone from the Denali clan thought Nessie was an immortal child. The Volturi came, the entire 'family'."

"What's an immortal child, though?" I ask.

"When an infant or a toddler is bitten and turned into a vampire, they are unable to control anything." explains Carlisle. "A long time ago there was an army of immortal children that caused a lot of chaos. They all had to be killed, their creator died along with them. Now the creation of immortal children is against the rules."

"Because of all the destruction they cause..."

"Exactly!"

"What does this have to do with Nessie though, she's half vampire not an immortal child." I say.

"The problem was the person went to the Volturi claiming that we had an immortal child with spent a month gathering vampires that we knew to witness that Nessie actually grew, and to say that her heart was beating, that blood ran through her veins."

"Then what happened?" I ask.

"The Volturi came,Bella's shield protected us though,we faught verbally, it almost turned into a fight though. The Volturi decided to let Nessie live and they left,after some...convincing. Us Cullen's do not forget though, so the Volturi have not been up high on our list. They still look for reason's to get rid of us."

"Why did it almost turn into a fight though?"

"Kate and Tanya's sister, Irina , was the one who gave the Volturi the false information. They burned her and Kate and Tanya almost lost it." says Carlisle.

"Woa." I say in astonishment. "Why would they want a reason to kill you guys though?"

"First, we are one of the largest covens, we have some of the most powerful and gifted too. They have been after Alice and Edward for years. They would not join though. So really they would rather us gone."

"Now I am really scared." I mumble.

"I knew I should not have told you this." says Carlisle.

"No, I need to know these things." I say. "Prepare myself for what is to come."

Carlisle grimace's at my last comment and the both of us go silent for the rest of the flight. Soon the plane descends and then it lands. We get off the plane after listening to the pilots message and getting our carry on luggage from the luggage compartment over the top of the seats.

We both go to the place where the luggage gets put, and find our things.

"Put your sweater on, Lillie. It's sunny outside right now."

"Alright." I say, as I pull my sweater on and put the hood up, drawing the strings on it tightly around my face. Carlisle does the same with the sweater that Alice gave him, and we go to the car rental desk. No Grand Theft Auto today. We get a red Porsche 911 Turbo.

"They don't have any empaths on the guard, do they?" I ask.

"Not that I know of." says Carlisle. "Just try to calm down, we'll soon be there."

I nod my head and begin to twiddle my thumbs as we make the two hour drive to the city of Volterra. We drive up over a hill and I gasp as I see the most beautiful city. It was surrounded by brick walls, and the square was also brick and cobble stone. Absolutely beautiful. Someone opens the gate to the city and Carlisle drives in, and we go to a more private looking place. Carlisle stops the car, and two men stood there, like they were waiting for us. They probably are, they are vampires. We both get out of the Porsche and the two men get our luggage.

"We can take that, Felix, Demetri." Carlisle says.

"We'll carry it in and have Gianna take it to your rooms." the vampire, named Felix says.

"I'd rather not have a hu-" Carlisle begins.

"She can take care of it." Demetri says, and the both of them speed ahead of us.

Carlisle takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze for reassurance. I take a deep breath and we walk towards the doors of the breath takingly beautiful castle. We go up to a room, it was dim lit and gave off some eerie vibes. There standing was a group of vampires, that all had bright crimson eyes. Almost matching the blood red of my hair. I gasp, it was freaky, they were like what mine were. Mine are changing though.

"Carlisle." the vampire at the head acknowledges.

"Aro."Carlisle greets.

"Well introduce yourself little one." says Aro. He freaks me out already.

"My name is Lillie, Lillie... Cullen." I whisper.

"How old are you, Lillie?" Aro presses.

"Thirteen."

I clutch onto Carlisle's hand even more tightly. This Aro dude really gave me the chills, and I can't even get chills! I'm a vampire for crying out loud!

"She's another Alice, isn't she Carlisle?"Aro asks politely.

"Indeed." Carlisle says, his voice tight.

"So small."he muses.

"If you don't mind could we get straight to the point before we scare her too badly." Carlisle says curtly.

A girl that looks about my age laughs. "She looks as though we may kill her."

Carlisle does not reply to her comment, and I get even more pale than I already was, leaving me as white as a sheet of printer paper.

"Jane."says Aro. "Enough. You're to be polite to out guests."

"It's okay." I pipe up.

The Volturi all look slightly taken aback... did I say something wrong? I hope not.

"Ha!I think I might actually like her." Jane states.

Carlisle tenses beside me. "Aro, would you mind-?"

"We'll give you two some time to settle in."says Aro. "Meet us at 8:00 p.m sharp, you know where ,Carlisle."

"Of course." says Carlisle.

"Jane, Alec, please show them where they'll be staying."

"Of course!" Jane says sweetly.

I shudder at the fake sweetness in her voice, it was freaking scary. Jane scares me a super lot, and her brother Alec even more so. We follow them down a hall and up a set of spiraling stair case, down another hall and Jane and Alec stop by a door.

"Here's your room,Carlisle." says Jane. "Lillie, yours is the next one down."

"Thank you." Carlisle says, and I nod.

Jane gives another fake smile, and drags Alec away with her. Yea, you two can stay as far away from me as possible, and it would not hurt my feelings any.

"Jane creeps me out." I say to Carlisle.

"I heard that!"yells Jane. Crap, I thought she was far away by now.

"Sorry!" I call.

"It's okay!"Jane calls back. Creeper.

Carlisle steps into his room, and leaves the door open behind him as I just kind of stand there in the hall. "You can come in if you want to, Lillie." he says.

"Okay." I say quickly. I didn't want to be alone around here.

I walk in behind Carlisle and shut the door, he goes to the television and flicks on the world news. I go and sit on the couch and stare off into space. One thing I know, Jane Volturi freaks me out. Never mind that. The whole Volturi guard does, they seem like a bunch of creeps putting on a giant facade of friendliness.

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer but I am bored, and being bored is not cool so I am going to go find something to do, which obviously will not be writing this. Lol, and just a heads up, I am probably making the Volturi seem very OOC. **

**Edit A/N: There, this chapter is also better now too, at least I am pleased with it, so I hope that you readers are.**


	8. Jane is a Pain

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing so far, love you all in a very non- creepy type of way.**

**April 25th 2009: Oh, and this chapter is also getting victimized by my editing monster today. I say editing monster because I can't stop editing, it's becoming obsessive, I may just sit here and re do a lot of stuff until I actually have gone through the whole story, oh that is so scary.**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned Twilight...Seth would imprint on Nessie, not Jacob! Or maybe no one would get imprinted on and Nessie would get a normal human boyfriend and Jasper would eat him!**

**Lillie POV:**

I sit with Carlisle in his room because I didn't want to go to my own room. I was too scared to be alone, everything about this place frightens me. Carlisle eventually turns the news off, there isn't that much interesting stuff on it today.

"Want to call Esme to let her know we're okay?"asks Carlisle.

"Okay, can I talk to Nessie too?"

"You can talk to anyone you want."says Carlisle.

"Esme, Nessie, and Emmett." I decide.

"Alright."

He pulls out the small silver cell phone that he has, and dials the number in. I was happy that I would be hearing the familiar voice's of some of my family members for a little bit. Then someone finally picks up after 5 rings, it was Esme.

"_Hello?" she asks._

"_Hello, love, it's Carlisle."_

"_Thank god, Carlisle! I was expecting you to call sooner."_

"_We had a little bit of trouble, that's all." he explains._

"_Trouble?" she asks in alarm._

"_Nothing to serious." he assures. "Lillie is just a bit afraid of Jane, that's all."_

"_Could you put her on, Carlisle?"_

"_Of course." he says._

Carlisle hands me the phone and I take it from him.

"_Hello, Lillie."_

"_Hi."_

"_How are you, dear?"_

"_I'm fine, Jane scares me though..."_

"_She is a bit intimidating."_

"_Yes, she is." I agree._

"_Be strong, Lillie." Esme says._

"_I will, you know I will."_

"_Of course." she says._

"_Yea."_

"_Alright, I'll put someone else on."_

"_Okay, thanks, mom."_

_Esme squeals in delight. "Love you, Lillie."_

"_Love you too, bye."_

I enjoyed talking to some of my family, but the person that I am looking forward to talking to is coming on the phone next. I can't wait to talk to Nessie. I miss her already. Then I hear light breathing on the other end of the line.

"_Nessie?" I ask._

"_Lillie!" Renesmee exclaims._

"_Oh my gosh, I miss you so much!" I say._

"_Me too, I'm so lonely right now." she says, and I hear some grumbling in the distance, and Renesmee say 'Sorry Jake, you don't count right now.'_

"_Picking on Jacob now?" I tease._

"_No." she says. " I would never pick on Jacob." More grumbling in the back ground._

"_Sure." I giggle._

"_Listen, I have to go and do homework, I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"_

"_Yes, of course we'll talk tomorrow." I say confindently._

"_Great. Talk to you then."_

"_Yea, bye." _

"_Bye." she giggles, and the line goes dead._

I felt a lot better after I had talked to everyone that I could talk to, it made me very happy, despite the fact I was going to be a guinea pig for the Volturi over the coming days and weeks. Hearing Renesmee's voice is what meant the most to me, I love that kid. With this happiness I also feel some bravery, so I go to my room and get cleaned up. Being on a plane for 18 hours sure doesn't make you look good.

I head back to Carlisle's room because I am not that brave, I was just about to sit back down on the couch when there was a sharp knock on the door. I froze, and Carlisle remained calm. He pretends to be absorbed in the news, which he turned back on a little while ago. I answer the door, and it's Jane. Yuck, Jane.

"Hi." Jane says.

"Hello." I say quietly.

"Mind if I come in?"

I hesitate and look to Carlisle, who gives a genuinely warm smile.

"Of course you can."he says.

"Thank you." says Jane.

She comes into the room and sits down on the couch, and so do I, but I sit as far away as possible. Carlisle watches us from the chair he was seated on and then speaks.

"What brings you here, Jane?"

"Nothing really, I was bored and decided that I would come and meet the newest vegetarian vampire."

"Uh..." I say.

Jane just laughs at me. "Are you honestly scared?"

"Um, no?"

"I know you are scared of me, Lillie." she says smartly.

"Um, okay then."

"Aro, Caius and Marcus want to talk to you with out the kid around, Carlisle."says Jane. "I offered to show Lillie around city square."

"Alright Jane, if you would please just let me talk to my daughter please."says Carlisle.

"Of course!"Jane sings.

She leaves the room, and we both know that she can still hear us anyways. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle just wanted to say something of not that much importance to me.

"Alice had a vision of this."says Carlisle. "Everything, again will be okay, stay with Jane, while out in the town follow her lead."

"Okay." I say, and nod my head.

Carlisle and I leave the room, and Jane was patiently waiting in the hall for us.

"Jane, I trust that you will take good care of her." Carlisle says.

"Of course."says Jane, and she smiles that stupid smile again.

"Good."says Carlisle. "I will see you tonight with my girl at the meeting, have her back in time."

"I will." Jane promises. "Follow me ,Lillie, we need to get you one of these awesome cloaks too!"

I stare at her dark colored cloak, and I do not see what looks so awesome about it. It was actually butt ugly, and this comes from me. The girl who says she'd wear anything just as long as she didn't have to go shopping. I'd rather go shopping right now. I follow Jane down the hall and to another set of stairs, we run up them, and Jane leads me down another hall. Gosh, this place was big. She walks into a room, it's obviously hers, and goes over to a closet, and pulls out a gray cloak. She throws it to me and I catch it, and pull it on.

"I guess it is a bit big and long."says Jane. "But we don't have any smaller, who'd a thought a thirteen year old girl could be so small?"

"It's okay." I say quickly.

"No, it isn't."she says."We'll have to get you one of your own."

"Well, it's not like I am actually staying here."

"Well you'll be here for a while." Jane says curtly.

"Why is this cloak so important?" I ask.

"When we go it we normally wear these, if it is sunny out in the town no one can see our skin."

"Because we sparkle..."

"Exactly!"said Jane. "You're smart for being a vampire for only 5 weeks, kid!"

"Um... thanks?" I mutter.

She smirks and we head out of the room and go back where we came from, down the steps, into the reception area of the castle, and out into the city of Volterra. I was very leery of Jane but I keep on remembering what Carlisle said. Everything is going to be fine, but then again, the future is not set in stone. That's something I hear a lot. We walk through crowds of humans in the square, and Jane keeps a hold on my arm, trying not to loose me. If she has the human diet, I wonder why she didn't eat them?

"How come you didn't drink their blood?" I ask.

"We get people shipped from outside the city. To remain inconspicuous."

"That's a word I hear a lot."

"That's what we have to do so the humans won't become suspicious."

"All we have to do is buy a lunch when we are at school." I say.

"Well that's because you co-exist with humans." Jane says, in obvious distaste.

"Nessie had to teach me how to move every once in a while when we had guests over too." I state. "Occasional leg crossing, stuff like that."

"Nessie is that weird half and half hybrid, right?"

"Yea." I say stiffly. "Her."

"By the tone of your voice when you say that I assume you heard the story of what happened about a month after she was born?"asks Jane.

"Yes." I reply.

Jane sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well, time to go back to the castle."

I nod, and we head back to the castle, and to the same room that Carlisle and I first came to hours ago. I run up to him and stand by him, the two of us facing the entire guard, that Jane has now joined. She is standing by her twin, Alec.

"I told you that Jane would keep your daughter safe, Carlisle." Aro says.

"Of course." Carlisle says through clenched teeth. "How silly of me to ever think that harm would come upon her."

Aro ignores this. "Did you have a good time touring the city, Lillie?"

"Yes,of course." I say politely. No.

"Good!"exclaims Aro. "Excellent! Jane, no troubles?"

"None at all." Jane says.

"Even better!"says Aro. "We have made some decisions ,Lillie."

"What are they?" I ask curiously.

"Tomorrow we start teaching you everything, tonight we are just going to let you chill out and get used to your surroundings."

"That sounds fair." I say calmly.

"Glad you think so."says Aro. "Jane, I believe you are itching to ask me something?"

"Yes, I think that because they will be staying for a little while Carlisle and Lillie should have their own robes."

Aro nods his head. "I believe we still have some in your size ,Carlisle. Lillie, we have never had anyone so small around the castle,I'm very sorry, but we'll have you one in a few days."

"It is quite alright."says Lillie.

"Before I let you go just one more thing ,please."

"What?"I ask, a little annoyed. I wanted to get out of here, and get our of here now.

"May I see your hand?" Aro asks, and takes a step towards me.

"Uh, sure?"

He took my small hand in his. "Yes, like we thought, exactly like we thought,Jane?"

Jane smiles, and stares at me with a very intense gaze, that was rather creepy. Very creepy indeed. I gave her an odd look, and she hisses in annoyance. I flinch, an annoyed Jane can't be very good, can it?

"Is there anything wrong?" I ask carefully.

"Jane's power won't work on you." Carlisle says, sounding pleased.

"Oh."

"Alec then?"asks Aro.

Jane's twin brother Alec smiles a chilling smile, concentrates for a moment, and then what looks like a white puff of smoke is heading toward me, but then all of the sudden it stops.

"My power won't work on her either." says Alec.

"Peculiar..."says Aro. "Demetri can you smell her scent?"

The man who's name is Demetri, one of the first members of the Volturi I ever saw, sniffs the air. "No."

"Alright then so we're dealing with a shield even stronger than dear Bella's, and one of our owns." Aro states.

"But we already knew that." Carlisle says.

"Well we had to try didn't we, Carlisle?" asks Marcus.  
"Of course."sighs Carlisle.

"You two may leave now, Carlisle." says Aro "It would be a good idea for the both of you to go hunting outside the city. Lillie will need her strength for tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Carlisle says, and takes my hand, pulling me out of the room.

We run out into the city, and then past the outskirts to go hunting. I wonder what type of animals they have to eat in Italy?

**A/N: Gosh, Jane seriously creeps me out. Her being like fake nice is just even more creepy. I'm cutting this A/N short. Review please.**

**Edit A/N: Woo, I finished editing this chapter, I rock like...pebbles. Get it, pebbles, rocks? Ah, never mind. Lol.**


	9. Agonizing Screams

**OMC! Chapter nine?! Wow! Thanks to all of you who are reviewing it is greatly appreciated! It keeps me motivated!**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own Twilight...**

**NORMAL POV:**

Carlisle and Lillie went hunting outside of Volterra, they did not have many animals to pick from. They settled for mountain lion **(A/N:I have no clue what kind of animals they have in Italy.)** Carlisle made sure that Lillie drank more than normal because she needed to have her mental strength good for tomorrow. She would have to endure some deadly tasks and it was the day where the volturi had their prey shipped in.

Lillie sensed Carlisle's worry and began to worry again herself. Carlisle could not feel it but he knew she was afraid again. They went back to the castle full, Carlisle's eyes were golden and Lillie's were amber with specks of red. They sat in silence the rest of the night, Lillie's head resting on Carlisle's shoulder and his arm around her protectively. Then and there he knew he would gladly lay his life down for the miracle introduced into their lives. To Carlisle there was no question about the existance of God.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lillie, go get ready for the day, we have to go soon."said Carlisle.

Lillie walked gracefully to the room all her clothes were in and put on a comfortable outfit and they stupid gray cloak Jane kept on insisting she wore. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and walked with Carlisle back to the place they had been last night. Again the entire guard was there staring at her as if she were a medal they had won.

"I trust you had a good night?"asked Aro. "You went hunting?"

"Yes, we went hunting."said Carlisle. "We had no troubles."

"Good."said Aro approvingly. "How are you little one?"

"I am good thank you."said Lillie.

"So as you know today we will be working with your powers." said Aro. "We will only use one at a time though."

"What one are we using today?"asked Lillie.

"The sheild." trilled Jane. "We'll use that for the rest of the week."

"What about her empathic abilites?"asked Carlisle.

"All in good time, friend."said Aro. "The most useful first."

"Of course."agreed Carlisle.

"What do I have to to do?"asked Lillie.

"Just wait a minute impatient kid!" chided Jane.

"Sorry."said Lillie.

"It's okay, now we're ready. I'll explain what you need to do."said Jane. "Just think about expanding that sheild, in your head. Pretend someone you know is being physically attacked by another vampire's gift. If you can't to it then extremes will be taken."

Lillie gulped. "Like what kind of extremes?"

Carlisle tensed beside her.

"Cause a little bit of pain for someone you know."said Jane pleasantly.

Lillie looked up at Carlisle. "What?!NO!" she yelled. "You can't hurt him!"

"Lillie."warned Carlisle.

"Oh it's okay."said Jane cheerfully. "If your strong enough it won't come to that."

"Jane."warned Aro.

"No, I deserve the truth."said Lillie harshly.

"No need to feel so threatened dear child."said Aro.

"Then leave my father out of this."said Lillie.

"He is not your creator, so how is he your father?"snarled Caius.

"Because he adopted me and loves me as one of his own."said Lillie.

"Lillie, just be quiet."said Carlisle.

"NO!"yelled Lillie. "If I can't extend my sheild they'll hurt you!"

"Lillie the pain won't kill me, it may sound as if I am dying but I am not."said Carlisle.

"I won't let this happen."said Lillie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Try and extend it from your mind!"yelled Jane.

"You think I am not trying?"screamed Lillie.

"Not hard enough!"snarled Jane. "I know your stronger than this kid."

"I am not stronger! We have been trying this for hours, if I could just have a break!"growled Lillie.

"Strong vampires don't need breaks!"shrieked Jane.

"Then I am not a strong vampire am I?!"

"You are, god dammit! Your even stronger than you precious adoptive sisters sheild! Now use it why don't you!"

"I am getting mentally exhausted!"

"Jane give her a few minutes."said Aro. "Give her some time and continue making her angry."

"She can do better." mumbled Jane.

"She's still a child."said Aro.

Jane walked over to Carlisle who was on the other side of the room watching her and Jane who were standing in the middle. Carlisle gave her a hug and held her close.

"I'm sorry." whispered Lillie.

"Your trying."said Carlisle. "You should be proud."

"But I can't do it, it won't come out of my mind, it feels like someone is holding it in." sighed Lillie.

"Bella said the exact same thing."said Carlisle."It mentally exhausted her, but of course she didn't have to try and rush it like you are being forced too."

"What if I can't do it?"asked Lillie. "What if I can't do it and they hurt you?"

"I will be fine remember what I said, it might look like the pain is killing me but I am not dieing, I will recover right after I am attacked."said Carlisle.

"Hey kid, time to get back to work!" called Jane.

"If I can't do it...I'm sorry, and I love you."said Lillie.

"I love you too my daughter."said Carlisle.

Carlisle let Lillie go and she ran back over to Jane. One thing she knew;the current feeling of Jane Volturi were... menacing. Aro and the rest of the guard seemed to pe enjoying them selves and Carlisle felt highly... paternal. She was happy at Carlisle's feeling but the rest of the feelings in the room just made her even more angry.

Jane began to yell at her some more, telling her she was weak, and pathetic and that her power would be useless piece of crap if she did not concentrate hard enough. Lillie got angry and angry but she just could not extend it from her mind. No matter how hard she tried the force that kept it in stayed there. She started to feel hopeless. She might be stronger with power than the others but if she could not use it she felt weak. Everything Jane yelled at her felt true. Then the next thing she knew Jane's gaze was focused on Carlisle...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His agonizing yells filled the room and Lillie broke. _"I've got to extend this god forsaken thing."_ she thought desperately. Jane was enjoying herself and Lillie cringed every time Carlisle's screams ripped through the air. Lillie started to shake with anger and fear and then she felt the release in her mind. A bubble like thing exploded around her and the more she thought about expanding it the more it inched toward Carlisle.

Finally after what felt like ten years the sheild reached him and he stopped yelling out in pain. He slowly stood up and smiled at Lillie. "That's my girl."he said proudly.

"Nice job after some...prodding."said Aro.

Lillie glared at him. "You people are raving lunatics!"

"So we have been told."said Marcus coldly.

"Marcus."warned Aro.

"Jane! Your mad as hatter!"said Lillie.

"I have also been told that one too."said Jane. She seemed highly amused. Lillie also felt her amusement.

"It's not amusing!"said Lillie angrily.

"It's sick, vile and cruel what you people do!"Lillie said angrily. "Completely twisted!"

"Lillie, stop."said Carlisle. "Know when to stop."

"No, no dear Carlisle!"said Aro. "The little ones thought on us are quite interesting."

Lillie glared at Aro and his personal body guard who inched forward turned to Jane, and lunged, but Carlisle held her back keeping her tight in his arms. The guard snarled but Aro held up his hands. That is enough for today, before we let you leave we have a little _surprise._ Two guards dragged in a struggling girl.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Nessie!"Carlisle and Lillie cried in unison.

Renesmee looked up at them and smiled. Then she glared at Aro.

"You did this didn't you?!"she yelled. "You sent them after me!"

"You are quite smart Renesmee."said Aro. "I assume you got that from your father?"

"I am beyond pleasant talk you sick sick vampire!!"said Renesmee angrily.

She went over and stood by Lillie and Carlisle.

"Aro, what is my granddaughter doing here?"asked Carlisle.

"We heard of Renesmee and Lillie's close relationship so we figured if she needed some motivation again."said Aro. "Renesmee would be the perfect pick."

Lillie and Renesmee growled.

"You better not have harmed any of my family."warned Lillie.

"Of course they didn't they just got Renesmee and left in peace."said Aro.

"Nessie?"asked Lillie.

"He's telling the truth."said Renesmee. "Let it go."

"Let it go?"asked Lillie.

"Let it go."repeated Renesmee.

"If you two are done repeating yourself, you are free to go for the day, Carlisle if I may speak to you please?"

"Go girls."said Carlisle.

"Where?"asked Renesmee.

"Lillie knows."

Lillie took Renesmee's hand and quickly led her up the stairs and down the hall. She decided to go to the room she stayed in considering she had Renesmee with her now. They both sat down.

"Are you okay?"asked Renesmee. "I only was here long enough to hear grandpa's screams and your pleading."

"I'm fine now, what about you?"asked Lillie.

"I'm okay, those two men did not hurt me or the family."said Renesmee. "I should call mum though, she managed to through a cell phone to me and Aunt Alice packed me a bag which is on the bed there."

"Alright."said Lillie. "Call your mother, she's probably freaking out by now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lillie, Carlisle, and Renesmee sat quietly talking to eachother about the days events and what would probably come tomorrow. When they had talked to Alice her visions were foggy because a choice had not been made yet. They sat there most the night. Carlisle held both girls to him and Resnesmee fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day the same thing happened this time Lillie was able to get her sheild out more quickly because Carlisle and Renesmee were being hurt at the same time. Renesmee feeling Jane's gift of causing the illusion of pain and Carlisle senses being taken away by Alec. After barely minutes Lillie's power expanded to them and stayed up for almost a half hour before she felt the exhaustion take over and fell to her knees panting.

The same type of torture continued on for a few days until Lillie had full control on how to expand the power and keep it up for long intervals of time. Then she now had to learn to take it down...

**Well I hope that chapter was okay. Could you tell me if It was or not in reviews? I won't ask for a specific amount now because I got over the twenty reviews mark. I still want them though. If I dont get any reviews at all telling me how I am doing. BAMB! Chapters will be locked away until I get some.**

**Was it a surprise seeing in Nessie in Volterra? What do you think of Carlisle and Lillie's father – daughter bonding? If you could answer some of those questions I would be pleased. **

**Thanks so much for reading this! Chapter 10 will come along soon!**


	10. Such Language!

**Here's Chapter 10!Now I get to live for another day!! Great isn't it?Thanks for all your helpful reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned Twilight Lillie would be an actual character in a fifth book then Midnight Sun would come out after that ...being the sixth book.**

**NORMAL POV:**

The volturi gave Lillie a few days to calm down after they had repeatedly put Carlisle and Renesmee in pain to get her to control her powers. She was still fuming that they had hurt them even though the two insisted they were alright. Now the next task she had was taking her shield down when it was not needed. She despised this because she figured Jane and Alec would have some pleasure in hearing her shriek in pain and disorientation.

Nessie and Lillie sat in their room while Carlisle was off talking to Aro, which he had been doing a lot lately. Jane occasionally came to visit to make sure everything was okay and to bring Lillie and Nessie the ugly gray robes. They only wore them when they went out in the city which was not a lot because they would rather sit inside. They both jumped when Carlisle came in and told them the volturi wanted to see them again.

"Figured they left their guinea pig to rest long enough?"asked Lillie.

"Yes they have figured out your shield is even stronger than Bella and Renata's."said Carlisle.

"Who's Renata?"asked Lillie.

"Aro's personal guard."

"So she's a shield too?"

"Yes."said Carlisle. "And a powerful one at that."

"So my power beats hers?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Carlisle.

"We knew that much already!"said Renesmee. "Why do they need her here, we could have taught her all this stuff on our own!"

"You know how power obsessed they are Nessie. They want to see this all for themselves, and to see how far they can push our family."

"Of course."said Renesmee, "They want her to join the guard once she has full control, she would be a great asset to them."

"Of course."said Carlisle. "It's just like your mother,your father, and Alice."

"Well, I won't join them."said Lillie. "They're all to sadistic for me."

"We know you won't join them Lillie."said Carlisle. "Your a smart girl and you can not be fooled by these people."

"Yea your to smart for the volturi Lillie!" Renesmee chimed in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you want me to try and take it down?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Aro.

"And how in the name of hell do I do that?"asked Lillie.

"Such language."said Aro. "I am sure you did not teach her this Carlisle?"

"No, it was not I Aro."said Carlisle. "Lillie, language."

"Sorry."said Lillie. "How shall I ever do something so complex, sir?"

Renesmee fell over laughing at Lillie's fake British accent. "Brilliant my dearest sister!"

"Oh for the love of god!"said Jane. "Shut up!"

"How will you ever make me dearest mental one?"asked Lillie.

"Lady Jane will try and use her power on you!"laughed Renesmee.

"But of course!"said Lillie. "For Lady Jane is a demonic being!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Girls..."

"Whoops! Sorry!"said Lillie.

"That was quite entertaining."said Aro.

"Well geeze this drab place needs some humor!"grumbled Renesmee.

"Alright, so how do I try and take it down?"asked Lillie.

"Just think about getting rid of it kid!"said Jane.

"I am not a kid."mumbled Lillie.

"Your the second youngest in this entire castle."said Aro.

"Whatever." mumbled Lillie.

She concentrated for a while and then felt the release, but this time no shield came out and around her. She braced herself for the pain she knew would come. Renesmee said it had been inevitable. She looked up to meet Aro's gaze.

"I think I have it."

"Good."said Aro.

"May, I see your hand."

He took Lillie's hand in his and was able to explore all of her memories.

"Interesting." he said.

"What?"

"Your human past."said Aro.

"Oh."said Lillie.

"Renesmee you would not mind trying to use your power in her?"asked Aro.

"Of course not."said Renesmee.

She laid a head on Lillie's cheek and showed her a memory that she wanted her to see. It was when Lillie first met the Cullen's and Edward had growled at her causing her to hide behind Carlisle. Lillie giggled at this and everyone in the room stared at her inquisitively. Lillie just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was funny."

"So you saw it then?"asked Aro.

"Yes."said Lillie.

"Demetri can you pick up her scent?"

Demetri walked close to Lillie. He sniffed the air and nodded his head, stepping back.

"Can Alec and I use our powers?"asked Jane.

Aro sighed. "We already know she can take it down now, so Jane, Alec, no you may not."

Jane or Alec did not seem to be happy about Aro's decision. They liked to use their powers so instead they just glared at Lillie. She was spared from their powers.

"Can you put it back up again little one?"asked Aro.

Lillie concentrated for a second and the shield returned around her, Renesmee, and Carlisle again. "Yes, I can put it back up."

"Excellent!"said Aro. "I believe you have now got perfect control on your power."

"I believe she is the strongest shield in our world."said Laius.

Renata growled, obviously not liking a child being more powerful then her. Aro chuckled at his guards reaction. "You are powerful little one."

"Please don't let that go through her head."said Carlisle.

Aro laughed. "I highly doubt that she will be big headed about it."

"Well we never know."said Renesmee. "People call Rosalie pretty and she gets more vain by the second."

Lillie laughed at this. "Well she is pretty though."

Aro smiled at the two girls carrying on. "Now Lillie will we give you another week and then we will start building on your abilities as an empath."

"Why does she need to do that here?"asked Renesmee.

"Because we like the strongest to be trained in front of us, so we can see what they can do."said Aro. "I am sure you don't want to go home and try to train her and have say for example emotions of lust all over the house?

"Well we get that from Jasper whenever one of the family members feels _that way._"said Renesmee.

Lillie cracked up. "That would be so funny to have happen!"

Aro sighed. "We are a bit off track girls."

"Sorry."said Lillie.

"Yea, sorry."said Renesmee.

"It is fine."said Aro. "Now we will give you one week to rest up again then it is back to work, the empath stuff should not be so hard, it just takes lot's of concentration and there is no pain unless someone is feeling pain."

"Okay."said Lillie. "Thank- you."

"No thank-you."said Aro. "Most people would have run off or beg for us to kill them by now. You may go."

Lillie and Renesmee walked back up the stairs. "Creeper."muttered Renesmee.

Lillie laughed. "Hopefully we'll get to go soon enough."

"If they like your abilities they'll want to keep you."said Renesmee. "What was Aro's feelings?

"Like he had won a prize."said Lillie.

"Exactly."said Renesmee. "They want you for the guard."

"But Nessie, Carlisle said that they did not keep people against there will."said Lillie.

"They could if they felt evil enough."

"Well stop saying that!"said Lillie. "Your scaring me!"

"Well I would be scared."said Renesmee. "It's the volturi, and when Aro feels that way-"

"SHUT UP!"yelled Lillie. "Look, Nessie I love you lots but if your going to talk like this shut up, okay?"

"Right, sorry, I should not have talked that way."said Renesmee.

"No, it's not your fault."said Lillie. "Alice said the future was still fuzzy."

"Okay."said Renesmee. "So now what do we do?"

"We have a whole week."said Lillie.

"Well I know we should hunt."said Renesmee. "Your eyes are dark brown."

"Are they red spots starting to go away yet?"asked Lillie.

"They're almost gone... be patient. Gosh who is really the older one? Me or you?"

"You."said Lillie. "Physically anyway."

They laughed. "But really what are we going to do this week?"

"Carlisle could take us to Florence and we could go shopping without the psychotic pixie."

"That sounds like fun."said Renesmee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The week went by with Carlisle,Renesmee,and Lillie touring around the surrounding area of Italy. They went to Florence shopping and bought gifts for the family. Carlisle made sure the girls called home everyday to talk to their respective mothers **(A:N remember Lillie calls Esme mom now.) **Bella always cried every time she talked to Renesmee those heart breaking dry sobs. Renesmee wished she could jump on a plane and go back to her mother and father.

The rest of the time went by slowly and Lillie and Renesmee took every chance they could to mock Jane, just out of pure amusement. Then the week was up. Alice had called on the morning of the day that they started with training to inform them they would be home in a week. As long as no different decisions were made within that time range. Lillie and Renesmee celebrated but Carlisle still seemed leery of what Aro might have up his ugly gray sleeves.

**Alright so this was the second last chapter of them in Volterra!! I had a bit of fun with this because mocking Jane was a bit fun. Maybe I enjoyed writing that a little to much. The next chapter Carlisle, Lillie, and Renesmee get to go back to Alaska!!**

**So Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks so much!**


	11. Family Reunion

**Hey!!Here is the next chapter of the story so I can sustain my life for a little while longer...**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight... because if I did I would not be babysitting a little brat right now.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Renesmee and Lillie got ready to go back down to the large room that Lillie had been training in. They dressed nicely today because they would be getting on a plane to go back to Alaska. All Lillie had to do was prove to the Volturi that she had been practicing how to extend her emapathic abilities even farther.

They went down the stairs Carlisle was there already, talking to Aro but their words were heated. The stopped talking as soon as the two girls were within hearing range. Aro smiled and Carlisle scowled. They went inside the room with Aro and Carlisle. They saw Jane among the guard who glared at them for what they had been doing for the last week.

"Good morning children."said Aro.

"Morning."said Lillie.

"Good morning."grumbled Renesmee.

"I assume you have been practicing Lillie?"he asked.

"Of course."said Lillie.

"Very good."said Aro.

"Yes."said Lillie.

"Would you care to demonstrate?"asked Aro.

"With what first?"asked Lillie.

"The shield."said Jane. "Right Aro, the shield?"

"Of course Jane."said Aro.

Jane gave an evil smile. "Let's see how fast you can save your little half vampire from my pain."

She stared at Renesmee who shrieked in pain for not even 5 seconds because Lillie had the shield up around her. Jane seemed slightly disappointed that her fun did not last for long.

"Impressive."said Aro.

"Thank-you."said Lillie.

"Now take your shield down."said Aro.

Lillie gulped as Jane stared at her she took down the shield easily and her knee's buckled at the intensity of the pain. Jane obviously had it on high, Lillie wanted to scream for someone to come kill her but she could not make any words form. It went on for minutes. Jane was paying her back for all her little comments and mockings in the past weeks. Renesmee dropped to her knee's by Lillie.

"Stop it!"she screamed. "Stop it your hurting her!"

"But it is so delightfully fun!"trilled Jane.

"Lillie put up your shield now!" cried Renesmee. "You can do it! Put up the shield!"

"Jane."warned Aro.

"Lillie please."begged Renesmee. "Try and block it!!"

"Aro."said Carlisle venomously.

"Jane stop."said Aro.

Jane didn't though, she was having to much fun and ignoring everything around her. She had wanted to do this so badly for the past two weeks now and finally she had her chance. She would not stop until someone killed her.

"Lillie."whispered Renesmee.

Lillie was still shrieking in pain on the floor, she couldn't get her shield up because Jane's high power would not let up. She wanted so badly to tell Renesmee it was alright, to tell her to stop worrying but all she could do was lay there and scream.

"Renata, would you please?"asked Aro.

"Of course master."said Renata.

She went and stood over Lillie and expanded her shield. The pain stopped and the room was silent. Renesmee helped Lillie up off the floor. She was weak kneed from the attack and could barely stand up.

"Alec get her out of here."commanded Aro. Alec dragged his menacing sister out of the room and off to a whole different section of the castle. "Renata it is okay now."

Renata nodded her head and returned to Aro's side. Carlisle was now holding Lillie so she would not fall over. No one had ever had an attack like that from Jane so she was taking an unusually long time to come around from it.

"The little one okay?"asked Aro.

"She'll be fine in a few minutes."said Carlisle. He was still holding Lillie's trembling body close to his chest.

"Very sorry about that."said Aro.

"Your not sorry about that, you're amused by it." whispered Lillie.

"It was funny."said Caius.

"Yes terribly funny!" snorted Renesmee. "Her screams are just something we all want to hear for the next two centuries."

"Nessie."said Carlisle. "Your not helping any."

"Sorry."she said.

"Well we have seen everything we have wanted Carlisle."said Aro. "So it is now time to make our offer."

"What offer?"squeaked Lillie.

"Your power is amazing Lillie Cullen, would you like to join us?"asked Aro.

"No."said Lillie. "Only when hell freezes over."

Aro chuckled. "You may get your things from your rooms and leave then. Good luck."

"Thank-you Aro."said Carlisle. He stood Lillie up but she just whimpered and wobbled. Carlisle sighed and scooped her back up into his arms. "Come Nessie."

The three went to retrieve their belongings from their rooms and hastily left the castle before Aro had a change of heart or Jane could find them and catch Lillie off guard again. Carlisle sped to the airport in Florence and they were soon flying back to Alaska. Lillie curled up into a ball in her seat. Sobbing waterless sobs. Renesmee and Carlisle watched her but left her alone, they had thw whole first class to themselves so no one could ask any questions.

They felt sad too, because Lillie could now influence their emotions. The flight across the Atlantic seaboard went slowly. They made a flight change at the Halifax International Airport in Canada and flew straight through to Vancouver ,BC, then three hours later they were in the arms of their families in Alaska. Lillie completely crumbled and lost it in Esme's arms. Nessie was in Bella's arms saying "Momma" repeatedly like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Carlisle kissed Esme passionately on the lips.

People were staring at the family reunion going "awww". They drove home and sat in the livng room listening to Lillie and Renesmee's tales of Volterra. Edward growled when Lillie said they had used Renesmee and Carlisle as 'encouragement' to make Lillie expand the power. Renesmee explained what had happened yesterday morning and Esme held Lillie even closer to her. The mood of the room was odd it was sad/happy. Jasper was happy to see his family back together and it was radiating around and Lillie was sad and still guilty about what Renesmee and Carlisle had to endure.

They all spent the rest of the night talking together in the living room. A perfect family reunion...

**A/N: Sorry that was slightly shorter than usual … babysitting right now. So now the three Cullen's are back home. Lillie is pretty much shattered on the inside right now but she will be okay!!**

**The next chapter will probably skip ahead a few months because I want to move this story along but yet I don't want to make it to rushed. I will make the tansition clear in the next chapter so it does not seem confusing.**

**See there was something behind Jane's sickly sweetness! I am pleased with the reviews I have been getting thanks all of you! Keep them coming … I don't know if I will get another chapter of this up today … have to go cook the kid kraft dinner for supper. Yuck! How can people eat that??**

**Thanks so much!**

**REVIEW!!I commandeth you too review!**


	12. Vampires Falling out of the Sky?

**Hello!It is a snow day...therefore...NO SCHOOL! So you should be happy cause if there is a snow day for me I can write you a nice new chapter so YEAH! Here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own a copy of the book Twilight...I however do not own it's copy write.**

**NORMAL POV:**

In the months following the visit to the Volturi Lillie could be found clinging to Carlisle or Esme for dear life only leaving when Renesmee managed to pry her away long enough. She even went shopping with Alice without a fuss or never made a comment if Rosalie was ever rude to her. She would sometimes sit and stare at nothing at all and would not move if someone waved their hand in front of her face. She was a vampire zombie!

When Kate came around with the rest of the Denali Clan she would scream and use her shield fearing Kate might hurt someone with her shock. One day Carlisle and Esme decided something that might be better for the whole family. It was about mid-November...

"Family meeting!" called Carlisle. "NOW!" Everyone hurried into the dining room at top pace.

"Is everyone here?"asked Esme. "There are so many of us I can't keep track..."

"They are all here, love."said Carlisle. He turned to look at all of his 'children'.

"What's going on Carlisle?"asked Edward.

"It's not the Volturi is it...?"asked Lillie.

"No Lillie, it's not the Volturi."crooned Esme.

Lillie gave a sigh of relief. "Good..."

"As I was saying."said Carlisle. "Family meeting reason why;we are moving."

"But I like it here."said Renesmee.

"I know you like it Nessie,I know we all like it here … but people are becoming suspicious of our family."said Carlisle.

"Why?"asked Rosalie.

"We have eight teens all of whom are home schooled, if you guys go out in public Lillie clings on to Esme or I like she will die if she doesn't."said Carlisle. "It does not help that the rest of you fight in public giving us a bad name and Emmett... singing Hannah Montana on the top of the grocery store's billboard was not your brightest idea."

"WE"VE GOT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!"scream- sang Emmett.

"Enough."said Carlisle.

"Sorry."said Emmett sheepishly.

"Where are we moving?"asked Bella.

"Salem Massachusetts."said Esme. "It is pretty cloudy most of the week."

Carlisle and Esme's response from the children about moving only four months after they had arrived in Denali was something along the lines of "..."

"I should have seen this coming!"cried Alice. "Why didn't I see this?!"

"Why didn't I hear this?"mused Edward.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE?!"yelled Renesmee. "I don't want to!"

"Humph."said Rosalie.

"I miss you I miss your smile..."sang Emmett softly.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"snarled Lillie.

Her and Renesmee both got up from their chairs in sync and ran up the stairs while everyone yelled for then to stay. They sat in their room starting at each other in silence. They looked out at the snow getting in the beautiful view. Esme and Bella knocked on the door and came in. They sat beside their daughters. Esme put an arm around Lillie.

"I don't wanna move momma."said Renesmee.

"I know Nessie."said Bella. "Neither do we."

"We leave in a week."said Esme. "We are sending out most of the clothes tomorrow."

"So soon?"asked Lillie.

"People are getting suspicious, I mean you Carlisle and Nessie disappear for three weeks then come back."said Esme. "Then you look like you suffered something traumatic after you mysteriously reappear again clinging to me or Carlisle … we home school eight teenagers and all of us are incredibly gorgeous."

"You think people may actually stringing it all together?"asked Renesmee.

"We think there may be so it is an emergency move... to save our family."said Esme sadly. "You must understand."

"Do you two need any help packing your things so it will all be at the house before us?"asked Bella.

"Sure mom."said Renesmee.

"Yes please."said Lillie. "Ugh! Why is Emmett still singing Hannah Montana?"

"He probably has a crush on her."said Renesmee.

Then the heard Rosalie yelling "EMMETT CULLEN YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME FOR HANNAH MONTANA/MILEY CYRUS!"

*~*~*~*

The family packed most of the week it was now three days until they had to move Lillie and Nessie got some news that made them run and hide under their beds before running around the house.

"Lillie, Nessie?"asked Bella.

"COMING!"the yelled. Even thought they knew she could hear them even if they whispered that.

They were standing in from of Bella in a matter of seconds.

"I have got some...great news for you!"said Bella with fake enthusiasm.

"What is it?"sighed Renesmee.

We are sending you two ahead of time by plane again, so you can be there when our stuff arrives."said Bella. "Emmett is taking you on the plane."

Lillie and Renesmee turned to look at each other and screamed. "UNDER THE BED!!" yelled Renesmee.

"QUICKLY AND LETS NEVER LEAVE!"yelled Lillie.

"They took that better than expected."said Carlisle.

"Yea I would have ran to the Volturi if someone told me Emmett was going to be my guardian on a plane and I was only 13 and 8."said Edward.** (a/n:Renesmee is eight now because it is now past September 10****th****... Lillie's birthday is Novemeber 28****th**** and she will be 14 in 'human years'.)**

Bella glared at him. "I didn't mean it though." he added.

"I am not that bad."said Emmett sadly.

"I swear Emmett you loose my daughter and I will kill you!"threatened Bella.

"I won't loose either of them."defended Emmett.

Meanwhile Lillie and Renesmee were hiding under the bed while Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were trying to coax them out. They would not budge from under the bed they were both determined to stay there until they day they had to move so that way they did not have to go ahead. They had to hunt at some point in time though because it had been a little while since the last hunting trip and Lillie would be bound to get thirsty.

No one good figure out how to get them out non-forcibly for five hours until Emmett had a 'bright idea'. He walked into their room and stood in the door way singing Hannah Montana. Lillie and Renesmee ran out from under the bed and jumped out the window while screaming. They landed in front of the living room window and ran into the forest.

"Did Lillie and Nessie just fall from the sky screaming about Hannah Montana and run into the forest?"asked Jasper.

"No I believe they jumped out of their window and ran away thanks to Emmett."fumed Edward.

"It's okay."said Alice. "They'll come back after they hunted and calmed down."

"Should we really send them with Emmett if they are going to act like this?"asked Carlisle worriedly.

"They'll be fine darling."said Esme.

Carlisle shuddered. "Darling....?"

"..."

*~*~*~*

"Right let's just calm down and hunt."said Renesmee.

"Good idea."said Lillie.

They sniffed out some elk in the air and tracked it. There was a whole heard of them, Renesmee and Lillie pounced and sunk their teeth into their preys neck. They got their fill and ran back to the house.

All the family was there outside waiting angrily for them. The two girls gulped.

"How could you run off Ness?"asked Jaocb.

"Sorry Jake."she mumbled.

"We were only gone for less than an hour..."said Lillie.

"Well it was just slightly more confusing when you guys jump out of a window and run away."said Carlisle sternly.

"Hey!"said Renesmee. "Blame him!" she pointed a finger at Emmett.

"We already dealt with him."said Edward. "I am disappointed in you Nessie."

"I'm sorry mum...dad."said Renesmee. "Sorry Uncle Em."

"I'm sorry too,Carlisle...Esme."said Lillie sincerely.

"It's okay girls."

*~*~*~*

"Ready to go on a plane with Emmett!?"

"Ugh!"said Renesmee.

"No way!"protested Lillie.

He pouted. "You do not like your big brother anymore??"

"No comment."said Lillie.

They boarded the flight.

"Why do we have to go through Canada?"asked Renesmee.

"Because Nessie, we all know Canada is cooler than America!"said Emmett brightly.

"Hah! No...why?"snorted Renesmee.

"Less stops."said Emmett. "Slightly less amount of time to get there."

"It is I think about nine hours from here to Halifax Airport … then about two hours to get to the airport in Boston and then we can drive to Salem!"said Emmett. "Oh! We got the best of both worlds..."

The Hannah Montana outburst earned him some stares from the other boarding passengers on first class. Emmett how ever just laughed it off and continued to sing for two hours until Lillie and Renesmee begged him to stop. The two girls received grateful glances and stares from the rest of the people.

So the crazy ride with Emmett began... By the time about 7 hours later they changed flights in Ottawa Renesmee and Lillie wanted to kill Emmett. He was being annoying singing Hannah Montana watching Hannah Montana and got a wig like Hannah Montana's **(a/n:I hate Hannah Montana it is just Emmett liking HM is slightly amusing and fun to write!Please do not kill me for saying that...)** So when they had an hour in Ottawa until their flight left they went and begged an Air Canada employee for some extra super dee duper strength DUCK TAPE!

Then finally after all the craziness later they were at their large house in Salem. They made Emmett go hunting so they could go find a good place to hide for the next three days. Oh boy...

**A/N:Well that was... interesting.**

**Haha got to write this because it is a snow day so I am not busy right now!**

**Please review PLEASE!!!**

**I need to know what you people think.**

**So if you can favorite it and put a story alert on it...you CAN review it!**

**Next chapter will be Emmett wondering where Lillie and Nessie are... then the whole family arrives and he still can't find them …. OH GOD RUN EMMIE BEAR RUN! BELLA IS GONNA KILL YOU!**


	13. The Other Coven

**Hello, here is the next chapter as some of you have demanded! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:Yes, You guessed right, I am not Stephenie Meyer...**

**NORMAL POV:**

As soon as Emmett left to hunt Lillie and Renesmee found a place to hide, down in the fully furnished and livable basement was a cupboard under the stairs with a bed and a lock. They wondered if Harry Potter had lived in Salem previously. They tried to figure out a way to muffle Renesmee's heartbeat so they collected every single clock around the house and brought it with them setting at completely different times. They were determined to stay away from Emmett.

Emmett came back a few hours later satisfied from his lone hunting trip. He looked around the house for Renesmee and Lillie and could not find them. He started to panic, Bella was not kidding when she said she would kill him. Esme would probably kick him out of the house for a while and Rosalie would shun him. He WAS going to die. Of course he still had three days if Alice did not see him in a vision looking for Renesmee and Lillie...

*~*~*~*

"Carlisle!"said Alice in a panic.

"What is it Alice?"he asked.

"I had a vision..."

"And?"prompted Carlisle.

"EMMETT LOST THE KIDS!"yelled Alice.

"He what?"asked Carlisle angrily.

"HE LOST LILLIE AND NESSIE!"screamed Alice. "You keep on driving I have to call Bella and Esme!"

Oh crap...

*~*~*~*

"You think he'll find us?"asked Renesmee.

"No."whispered Lillie. "It's Emmett, now remember to keep quiet."

"When should we come out?"whispered Renesmee.

"When he is pretty sure he lost us and Alice has a vision, then we come out for about an hour and run back here again."

"Fun."said Renesmee.

They stayed in the cupboard under the stairs for about five hours listening to their iPods on low volume while they heard Emmett run around the house frantically calling their names. It was quite amusing and they had to try not to laugh their heads off. This was the first bit of fun they had had in a while after the whole Volterra incident.

After about five hours they crept very quietly out. They thought Emmett would realize by now that there was a basement... how idiotic was he to not spot a random door in the over large kitchen... They walked quietly up the stairs not making a single noise and walked into the living room where Emmett was curled on the couch in a fetal position.

"SURPRISE!"they yelled.

Emmett looked up "Where in the hell were you two?!"he roared.

"We can't tell you that."said Lillie.

"It would ruin all of our fun."added Renesmee.

"Your mother and Esme both want to kill me!"yelled Emmett. "Alice had a vision of me trying to find you two!"

"That would be funny to watch."said Lillie. "To bad vampires can't eat popcorn."

"That is not funny!"said Emmett. "Now I am going to die and it your fault!"

"It is payback for what you did that made us get our laptops taken away for a week."said Renesmee.

"But at least I got you out from under the bed!"said Emmett proudly.

"Yea than we jumped out a window because of you."said Lillie.

"Don't blame that on me!"said Emmett. "Now tell me where you guys are hiding!"

"No."said Renesmee. "Now Lillie and I are going hunting to make Alice think we are lost in the woods!"

"Toodles!"

Lillie and Renesmee ran out and into the woods that surrounded the house and hunted. They stayed out for a bit and decided to go into the civilization just wondering around and hoped Alice had a vision of it. A random girl about 14- 15 years old slowly approached them.

"Hello, you must be new here."she said.

"Hi."said Renesmee. "We just moved here about five hours ago."

"You must be tired then, it's just early morning... I'm Hannah by the way."

"I'm Lillie."

"Nessie."

"Are you guys like sister's or something?"asked Hannah.

"Not really, we're adopted."said Renesmee.

"So you must be the Cullen's then."said Hannah excitedly.

"Uh..."said Lillie.

"Oh! Don't be creeped out, I am not stalking you...word gets around this town fast!"squealed Hannah. "So there is only two of you?"

"No there are eight of us kids."said Lillie. "Plus our parents."

"Yes...Dr. And Mrs. Cullen."

"Yea..."said Renesmee. "We should go..."

"Your not lost are you?"asked Hannah.

"No."said Lillie.

"Well I'll see you at school then!"said Hannah. "Won't I?"

"Yea...bye."said Lillie.

Lillie and Renesmee ran off at human pace but stopped when they heard Hannah mutter "Psht...vampires are so rude!"

"What the hell?!"asked Lillie.

"We need to go back and find out how she knows!"said Renesmee.

"What color were her eyes?"asked Lillie.

"Brownish black."said Nessie.

"You don't think?"asked Lillie.

"Who knows?"asked Renesmee.

"Good god!"cried Lillie.

*~*~*~*

"Emmett!"yelled Renesmee.

"What is it?"asked Emmett.

"There is another vegetarian vampire family here!"said Lillie. "We met a girl."

"Your kidding."said Emmett.

"We're not."said Renesmee. "Please believe us Uncle Em!"

Emmett thought for a moment. "I'll believe when you show it to me."

Renesmee smiled. "Okay!"

After Renesmee showing him Emmett believed the two girls then he received a call from Alice that a vampire coven was going to visit them. She said everything would be okay because they fed off the same 'food' as them. So the doorbell rang...

"I'll get it I want to get it!"yelled Lillie excitedly.

"No let me come with you."said Emmett.

"Me too!"said Renesmee.

They went to answer the door. There stood a family of six vampires all smiling at them in a kind manner. The head of the coven shook Emmett's hand.

"Would you happen to be the head of this coven?"he asked.

"No."said Emmett. "Carlisle, my father is traveling down with the rest of out family in our vehicle's."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you anyways, I am Terrance, this is my wife Emily, and my children Kally, Alex, Ben, and Hannah-Leah."

"Nice to meet you I am Emmett and these to monkey's here are Lillie and Nessie, come inside."

"Certainly."said Terrance.

They sat down in the living room The kids occupied the couch. Terrance and Emily on the love seat and Emmett on the lazy boy. They discusses family histories and Emmett was surprised to know that Terrance was also a doctor at Salem's tiny hospital and that he and Carlisle would be working together. Weird another vampire doctor...

The kids made friends well Hannah made friends with Lillie and Nessie while the oldest girl in the other coven Kally tried flirting with Emmett. Soon after everyone got tired of her throwing herself at Emmett the other family left, promising to visit when the rest of the family arrived.

*~*~*~*

3 days later Renesmee, Lillie and Emmett were waiting for the family to come inside. They had just pulled into the parking lot. However after ten minutes the had not come in but they could smell a fire burning. Lillie and Renesmee started to laugh their heads off. They knew what was going to happpen.

"EMMETT GET OUT HERE NOW!"yelled Bella.

Emmett slowly made his way out. "Yes?"

"Unless we see those children unharmed in five minutes you die."said Rosalie.

Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later Lillie and Renesmee emerged from the house.

"Hello!"said Renesmee cheerily.

"What's up homies?"asked Lillie.

"Get inside now."said Carlisle. "The both of you go to your room and stay there until I come and get you. GO!"

*~*~*~*

Lillie and Renesmee yelped and ran inside the house and up to their room. They stayed in there for two hours listening to the whole family give Emmett their two cents worth...they knew they would be up next. Both jumped as Carlisle opened the door and sighed. They stared at him with fear in their eyes.

"Why?"he asked. "That was a dirty trick to play on us all."

"We thought it would be funny to get Emmett in trouble."said Lillie. She hung her head.

"We did not mean any harm by it." pleaded Renesmee.

"I know."said Carlisle. "It did cause some problems though, the fire department was sent here when someone saw the smoke."

"Sorry."said Lillie.

"What's our punishment?"asked Renesmee.

"I really do not know."said Carlisle. "The past little while you two have been so rebellious I really do not know anymore."

"Carli-Dad...I'm sorry."pleaded Lillie.

"Grandpa we don't..."

"What don't you mean Nessie?"asked Carlisle harshly. "I am so beyond disappointed in you two, actually no I am disgusted. I have been calm and nice now is time for a little harsh love."

"What is it?"asked Lillie.

"Emmett told me about the neighboring coven."said Carlisle. "He said you made good friends with the girl so I know you will want to hang out."

"NO!"whined Renesmee.

Carlisle held up a hand. "One month the both of you are grounded, you leave this house to hunt and go to school...if you make any other friends no going to their place's no hanging out with Hannah. One month,do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."mumbled Renesmee and Lillie.

"Nessie your parents want to talk to you now, meet them in their room."said Carlisle. "Lillie you stay here, no laptop or iPod either."

Lillie nodded her head and Carlisle and Renesmee left. This would be harsh starting off school here like this. Maybe they should not have liked revenge so much. Carlisle was right, revenge was not the key. Now look where they both had ended up.

**Right so there is that chapter, In the next Lillie and The Cullen's will be at school along with the mystery vampire that I am choosing not to release their last names yet! Oh and the school that they go to will be a P-12 so that way Lillie won't be separated from her brothers and sisters.**

**I really have no clue if they have schools hospitals r anything like that in Salem...I was only there for about 3 hours. If there isn't though you can tell me but I don't care anyways LOL!!Because if there was not...where would the story go now??**

**So Please review.**

**Thanks! To those who have reviewed on EVERY chapter...Love ya all! Cyber-hugs!!**

**Those on just a few chapters... you only get hugs...sorry I is not generous with my love!**

**SO REVIEWWWW!!**


	14. Discussions

**Alright..This won't be long. I just had a request from someone that they wanted to know what happens when Edward and Bella talked to Renesmee. So yea here it is:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight...have you not figured that out by now?**

**NORMAL POV:**

Renesmee walked into her mother and father's bedroom. She knocked on the door and a highly enraged Bella answered it. To bad Jasper could not have sent a wave of serenity through the air at the current moment. It would have been nice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how DARE you scare us all like that?!"yelled Bella. "I am SO disappointed in you right now I am beyond words!"

"Your talking right now aren't you?"asked Renesmee.

"Don't talk to your mother like that."said Edward. "She did not make the choice to pull what you did."

"I heard this all from Grandpa."said Renesmee. "I don't want to hear it again."

"Too bad."said Bella. "You are grounded an entire two weeks longer than Lillie is! You will go to bed an hour earlier on school nights and you will be in bed by eleven on the weekends!"

"But mom."said Lillie.

"Do not but me."said Bella. "I almost killed Emmett!"

"That is not the first time."said Renesmee.

"Nessie stop talking back to your mother."warned Edward.

"So defending myself or reminding her of a past event is not aloud?"yelled Renesmee. "Is this not a democratic country where you have the right to speak for yourself?!"

"Did we not teach you better than to pull stuff like that?"asked Bella.

"She has never acted like this until the red head came along."said Edward.

"Don't you dare blame her Edward Cullen!"yelled Bella. "Her and Lillie are both just as much responsible for their on actions and now you are going to blame a thirteen year old girl for our daughters behavior?"

"14."corrected Edward.

"She is fourteen in three days!"defended Bella. "Renesmee go get Lillie and apologize to Emmett now, then there is a family meeting in the living room."

Renesmee quickly ran to hers and Lillie's room and they both ran down the stairs in search of Emmett. They found him sitting by Rosalie in the living room. Rosalie smiled at Renesmee and glared at Lillie, she turned back to Emmett.

"Uncle Em?"asked Renesmee.

"Yea?"asked Emmett.

"We're sorry."said Lillie.

"Really sorry."said Renesmee.

"Apology accepted."said Emmett. "I am sorry too, for my craziness on the plane and stuff."

"You don't need to be."said Lillie.

Bella and Edward joined the whole family not to long after in the living room. Every one sat until Carlisle cleared his throat to let them know the 'meeting' had begun. Esme for some reason looked really sad and Alice was at the point of dry sobbing. Bella was giving death glares to Rosalie and Edward. Renesmee and Lillie just looked terribly confused.

"Two family members have come to me with a complaint."said Carlisle. "Both about the same thing, well in this case... vampire."

"It's me isn't it?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Carlisle.

"So am I getting sent back off to the Volturi or something?"she asked quietly.

"I do not know yet."said Carlisle.

Renesmee snarled and crouched in front of Lillie ready to fight anyone who came near her. "Renesmee it's okay."said Lillie. "Calm down."

"So we have a decision to make."said Carlisle gravely. "Two members of this coven want Lillie gone. We have to vote on it."

"Why though?"asked Alice. "Lillie has made this family complete, she is a very sweet little girl and she loves everyone no matter how they act toward her. Can we afford to loose all that?"

"She is my sister."said Renesmee. "Dad, Aunt Rosalie. I know it was you two...I know you don't like her, but how could you do that to me? If Lillie goes so do I."

"She is a nuisance."said Rosalie. "A burden to us all, two of our family members were tortured by the Volturi because of her!"

"She's my daughter..."trailed off Esme.

"Edward you idiot!"snarled Bella.

"Aw come on Rose!"said Emmett.

"I find myself completely intrigued by her."said Jasper. "She is an amazing girl."

"Now we vote."said Carlisle. "Lillie you have quite a good defense though I must admit."

Carlisle turned to Rosalie.

"No."she spat out.

"Edward?"asked Carlisle.

"No."

Renesmee snarled at her father. "Esme, love?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."said Esme. "I love her."

"Alice?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."said Alice. "If she goes Jasper and I go with her, right Jazzy?"

"Lillie stays."said Jasper. "Or Alice and I will go."

"Emmett?"asked Carlisle.

"No one takes my little red headed squirt from me."said Emmett.

Rosalie huffed. "You idiot, she almost gets you killed!"

"Renesmee shares fifty percent of the blame."said Emmett. "You aren't keen on voting her out of the family."

"Renesmee what is your vote?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."said Renesmee.

"My vote is a yes."said Carlisle. "Lillie stays."

However Lillie was scowling. "I want to go."

"What, why?!"asked Renesmee.

"Clearly I am unwanted here so I'll just be going."said Lillie. "Two family members seem to think badly about me so I won't bother them anymore."

"Lillie dear."said Esme. "Don't do this."

"I don't know what to do … I think I will go upstairs and think."said Lillie.

She ran up the stairs and Esme tried to follow. "Don't love."said Carlisle. "Give her some time to think."

"My baby!"sobbed Esme.

"She'll be okay."said Alice. "I had a vision, she won't go. Everything will be okay."

**A/n:Yea I know it was shorting than normal but I just wanted to add even more drama to the story. I also fulfilled a request!!**

**So I have something new...If you have any ideas leave those in a review. I am looking for mostly humorous one's that can be tied into the story some random way. Just to add to the plot line.**

**Well hope you liked that... the next chapter will be school and Lillie and Nessie enduring their punishments!**

**So please review! =)**


	15. Runaway

**Ah ha! The next chapter...you should scream like crazy fans right about now. SCREAMS***

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Yadda Yadda Yahoo!**

**NORMAL POV:**

After what had happened a few nights ago Lillie tried her best to avoid everybody in the family including Renesmee. She figured if she stayed away from everyone there would be no issues. She would just follow Carlisle's rules and keep to herself. No harm in that is there? Esme tried to talk to her everyday but no avail. Lillie would just storm angrily out of the house and go sit in the woods for unknown amounts of time.

Renesmee refused to talk to Edward or Rosalie blaming everything on them. She told her father that she hated him for making her sister a miserable bitch. The next day was school though so Lillie would have to talk to someone, wouldn't she?

"Morning Lillie."said Renesmee. "Excited for school?"

"..."

"Listen Lillie I defended you so you better talk to me now!"said Renesmee angrily.

"Fine, hi."said Lillie miserably.

"That is better."said Renesmee. "Now go get ready for school."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"asked Lillie. "You aren't the head of this coven."

"I'm your sister."said Renesmee.

"No, Nessie! That is how it used to be!"said Lillie. "Times have changed, I want to leave...I would just rather leave then make this whole entire family miserable."

"What are you talking about?"asked Renesmee. "You are not making this family miserable."

"That is what you think."said Lillie. "Rosalie and Edward's emotions are just so hateful!"

"Ignore them, I do."said Renesmee.

"Yea that is the problem you are ignoring your aunt and your father... I have to go get ready."

"Have fun."said Renesmee angrily.

"Yea. Thanks."

Lillie left to get ready and met the others downstairs in the kitchen not to long after. Esme was trying to stop herself from running and hugging Lillie but Carlisle had said it was best to leave her alone. Lillie stood in the back corner of the kitchen while the oldest Cullen's discussed who went in what vehicle. Alice, Bella, Lillie and Renesmee went in Alice's nearly ten year old porsche.

Alice wanted to take her newest car but Carlisle said it was too expensive to remain inconspicuous. They arrived at the school ,got their schedules and maps. Lillie quickly walked away from her family to go and find her classroom even though it was early. On the way there she ran into Hannah.

"Hey!"

"Hi."grumbled Lillie.

"What grade are you in … I forgot to ask."said Hannah.

"Eight."said Lillie.

"Oh really?"asked Hannah. "Me too!"

"Fun."said Lillie.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing."said Lillie. "Don't take it personally but just … leave me alone okay?"

"If you won't tell me I'll just go find Nessie and ask her."said Hannah.

"Then go ask Nessie!"snapped Lillie.

*~*~*~*

The whole morning Lillie talked to no one at all. She kept to herself and always glared at Hannah who was always trying to sympathize with her. If there was something Lillie hated more than staying somewhere with out wanting to be there it was sympathy from a friend. She despised it more than she despised Rosalie or Edward.

Lillie was dreading lunch time, she had to go 'eat' with the family because they really were not suppose to associate that much with the humans. She thought of something really weird, what if someone found out about there existence and instead of the witch trials there was the vampire trials. Then she shuddered... that would not be good at all.

She met up at the cafeteria with Alice and Bella, Renesmee was still in one of her classes in detention from talking to much to Kally, Emmett's wanna be girlfriend. She bought her lunch at sat down slowly playing around with the food, a look of disgust on her face. Pretty soon the two sets of vampire families filled the table.

Rosalie and Kally were glaring at each other while Emmett looked highly amused.

"Stay away from my husband!"hissed Rosalie.

"Maybe he wants me near him."said Kally.

"Last time I checked Emmett didn't like sluts."said Rosalie.

"Are you talking about yourself Rosalie?"asked Lillie sweetly.

"Stay out of this brat."snarled Rosalie.

"I don't know I think the red head may be right."said Kally.

"Shut your face Daniels."said Rosalie. **(a/n:the other covens last name!)**

"Your just jealous of me!"said Kally.

"As if." snorted Rosalie.

"Emmett honey...you and I are meant to be."said Kally seductively.

"Are we?"asked Emmett. "I never knew that."

"Oh how blind can you be honey?"giggled Kally.

"Rosalie anytime now would be great..."said Emmett. "GET HER OFF ME!!!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at the two families, some with amusement others questioning their mental health. Rosalie and Kally stood up, both flipping their flowing blonde hair over their shoulders.

"Fight sound good Daniels?"asked Rosalie.

"Your. On."said Kally.

So the two girls started wildly kicking and punching each other and would occasionally pull on hair or smear the perfectly done make up. Let's just say when it comes to defending her man … Rosalie can kick butt. Then she roughly grabbed Emmett and dragged him away to a closet and rammed it open dragging him inside. Everyone shuddered when they heard a very large amount of banging from inside the closet and Kally screamed out in rage.

She ran off and Hannah followed even though she was laughing her head off like crazy. Lillie giggled even though she was hoping Rosalie would loose the fight. Edward glared at her, giving Lillie her cue to leave. What an interesting lunch hour.

"Hey Lillie wait up!" called Renesmee.

"What do you want Nessie?"asked Lillie.

"Please won't you go back to your old self?"begged Renesmee.

"Why should I?"asked Lillie. "I still want to leave the family! It would be better than enduring Rosalie and Edward's complaining about me darkening the Cullen's doorstep."

"They just have not got the chance to know you!"said Renesmee. "Really, they'll come around."

"Yea... like what in the next hundred years?"asked Lillie. "Honestly Nessie, wouldn't it be better if I just left and you guys could pretend I never even existed?"

"Yea, nice one Lillie...imagine Carlisle and Esme!"cried Renesmee in exasperation.

"They'll live."said Lillie coldly. "I need to go... I don't know if I will see you later but I will be in school tomorrow."

"Where will you go?!"asked Renesmee angrily.

"Somewhere."said Lillie. "I can fend for myself."

"No you can't you are only 13!"said Renesmee.

"So I am also a vampire."said Lillie. "I'll live."

With that she stomped off to her next class. Renesmee ran off to Alice and Bella crying over Lillie.

*~*~*~*

"Bella! Alice!"cried Renesmee.

"What's wrong?"asked Bella.

"It's Lillie."she sobbed. "She... I think she is going to run away...she said that we would not see her after school today and that she is just going to see us in school tomorrow."

"Alice... check her future."said Bella urgently. "Now! Check it now!"

"Alice..."said Renesmee.

"She..."trailed off Alice.

"What is it?!"asked Bella.

"We need to call Carlisle … after she was done talking to Nessie … she ran off already. I don't know where but it was an abandoned barn somewhere."

"Why not leave it."said Rosalie. "We don't want her anyways."

"Rosalie you are a cold hearted person you know that right?"yelled Renesmee.

More people stared at the new family in school and quickly ran away after what happened at lunch.

"SOMEONE HAS TO CALL CARLISLE!"yelled Alice. "Now!"

"I'll go call!"said Jasper.

He ran off to the office as fast as his feet could take him without using vampire speed. Carlisle hated being interrupted at work but never before has one of his kids ran off in the last part of the school day. Edward and Rosalie just carried on as normal while receiving hateful comments from their other family members.

**Scene Change: Salem Hospital:**

"Dr. Cullen you have a phone call from your son Jasper, he said it was an emergency and if you ignore it bad things could happen." said a young nurse.

"Thank- you Angela, could you put it through to my office?"asked Carlisle.

"Of course Dr. Cullen."said Angela.

Carlisle sat in anticipation as he waited for the phone to ring. He was worried about what might be going on if Jasper called saying there was an emergency. Finally the phone rang :

"Jasper?"asked Carlisle.

"Lillie ran away."said Jasper.

"What?"asked Carlisle. "Are you joking?"

"No … Lillie ran away."said Jasper. "One minute she was telling Nessie it was best if she left the family and Alice had a vision."

"Did Alice see where she was?"asked Carlisle urgently.

"Something about a deserted barn..."said Jasper.

"Go start looking for her now."said Carlisle. "I'll deal with the school tomorrow,Go!"

"Of course!"said Jasper.

He hung up and so did Carlisle. He put his head in his hands, he knew he should have saw this coming with Lillie being so distant and all lately. He jumped up and ran out of his office.

"Terrance, I need the rest of today off!" said Carlisle. "My daughter ran away... we have to find her!"

"Of course … how about I call Emily and get her to go get our kids, they know Salem better than your do."said Terrance.

"Would you do that?"asked Carlisle.

"Of course,friend."said Terrance.

Carlisle ran out of the hospital phoning Esme on his cell to let her know what was going on.

**Scene Change:Back at School**

"Edward please help look for her!"said Bella. "For me and Nessie, you know it is going to be hard to find her because of the shield we can't track her scent!"

"No Bella."said Edward. "You and Nessie might always get everything you want just by pleading but this time I am refusing."

"Fine then."said Bella. "No kisses or 'fun' for a week."

With that she marched off with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee. To search for the child they loved the most. The missing part of their family.

"Nessie you can come with me."said Alice. "Bella you take the volvo, Emmett, your jeep,Jasper go with Em. We need to leave a car behind for Edward and Rosalie.

"Not that we should."snarled Renesmee.

"Aw, come on guys we don't have enough time for this!"said Emmett. "We have our baby sister to find!"

With that the jumped into there cars and sped off in any direction.

*~*~*~*

Lillie had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was running to fast for a human to see. She wanted to get away just not to far away. She wanted to think without those particular two Cullen's snarling at her or glaring with malice in their eyes. She felt bad for hurting Renesmee but she did not know what else to do, she was lost and just trying to find her place in the world now. Did the world have a place for disgraces like her? Rosalie said they didn't, but who was Rosalie to talk anyways.

She kept on running until she was sure she was a good twenty minutes out of town. She found an old barn and decided to go sit in there to mull things over. When no thoughts came to her mind about what to do she pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Her eyes were wide and her face was more pale then normal. Then she had an idea … the Volturi had always said she was welcome to go there anytime to join. So now would be the perfect opportunity, right?

Renesmee looked at Alice who gave a tiny scream. She was nearly reduced to tears if she could cry.

"What is it?"asked Renesmee.

"She wants to go to the Volturi."said Alice. "I think she knew I would have a vision of it so she has it written down on paper."

"What does it say?"asked Renesmee.

"_Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee, Carlisle and, Esme … I am sorry but I am going to Volterra."_quoted Alice.

"NO!"screamed Nessie.

**(a/n: Sorry it ended here... but I will post the next chapter in about two hours again so it won't be mean. Will they get Lillie before she runs off to Italy?**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter though...It did not seem as good to me like my other's did, but that is up to you to decide! Oh and you should be on your knees to PamBrasiliera. Without her I would not have gotten this chapter up so fast … and in the next chapter one of her ideas will be featured!**

**Review Please!**


	16. Apologies

**Here is the next chapter so you will not have reason to kill me! So take a step backwards... it'd Rosalie and Edward you want right now!! Oh and maybe I should make this clear why Jacob is not always with the Cullen's … Sometimes he has to stay in Forks because he is still a part of the pack so yea..**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight … or at this moment I would kill Rose and Eddiekins.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Lillie really did not know how long she had been sitting in the abandoned barn, all she knew was tomorrow she would be going to Volterra and never going to see the Cullen's again. She was curled up on a haystack with her eyes closed thinking of all the good times she had had. She would have trouble leaving Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee the most. She knew it was those three in the entire family that cared for her the most.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone come in and start to sing I Miss You from Hannah Montana. She cringed when she realized it was a male. Probably some gay guy who had to come in private to sing Hannah Montana or his parents would kick him out. She quietly laughed to herself. Then she recognized the voice. The man had also heard the laugh.

"Lillie?"called Emmett. "Lillie Isabelle Cullen... I know your in here!"

"What if I am?"asked Lillie.

Her voice choked and the dry sobbing started. Emmett followed the sound to the other side of the large barn, he pulled his sister into a hug.

"Hey Lils, don't cry."said Emmett.

"I'm sorry."choked Lillie. "But I have to go."

Emmett held on to her tighter and called Carlisle to say he had found her. "Your not going anywhere, the other's are on their way."

"No,I have to go."said Lillie. "It's for the greater good."** (a/n:Harry Potter lol)**

"No it is not."said Emmett. "You'd tear us apart, you would be tearing a teddy bear apart and that;s not good is it?"

"Would not want to hurt a teddy bear."sobbed Lillie. "That's a sin..."

"Yea."said Emmett. "You know you are and always have and will be my baby sister right?"

"Really?"asked Lillie.

"Yea, you would still be even if you slipped and took the life of a human."said Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett."sobbed Lillie. "Your the best big brother a vampire could ever ask for!"

"Aw, thanks squirt."said Emmett.

They both heard the cut of two different engines, and in ran Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Renesmee. They were happy to see Lillie safe in Emmett's arms and not in the hands of the Volturi. Esme ran to Emmett and took Lillie from him. She cradled Lillie in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Mom..."said Lillie. "I'm fine."

"My baby."crooned Esme. "I was so worried … how could you run away like that?"

Lillie broke out into a fresh round of dry sobbing. "Because I am tearing apart the family."

"No you are not."said Esme. "You make this family unique, and wonderful."

"No I don't, Nessie won't even talk to her aunt and father because of me, I would be better off to leave!"sobbed Lillie.

"Don't say that Lillie."said Carlisle. "We love you, because you are you. You are a very weird and crazy girl and that is what we like."

"Really?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Carlisle. "Come here you silly girl!"

Esme handed Lillie to Carlisle.

"Dad...I am so sorry."said Lillie.

"It's alright."said Carlisle soothingly. "No one is mad at you, we are happy that you are safe."

"How long have I been gone for?"asked Lillie.

"Six hours."said Alice. "We thought you already left for Italy."

"I was going to go on the morning."admitted Lillie.

Carlisle kissed her forehead. "Not now."

"Not now."agreed Lillie.

"Hey man!"said Renesmee. "Share the love after all she is MY sister."

"She's just as much my sister as yours!"said Alice.

"Mine too!"said Bella.

"Hey well she is mine too!"said Emmett. "She's my little red headed vampire squirt!"

"Family hug!"said Lillie.

"Too many emotions!"said Jasper. "I feel like I want to scream with joy and happiness!"

Everyone laughed Carlisle set Lillie down on her own two feet. Everyone ran towards her , Carlisle and ,Esme. In a giant family hug. If you were there the love you would have felt would have had you falling to your knees and crying, it was so amazing how a family could love each other even through all the hard times. They all pulled away after five minutes of pure hugging. **(a/n:*giggles*)**

"Emmett?"asked Lillie.

"Yea?"

"Why were you here though?"asked Lillie.

"I thought it would be fun to come to a random barn."said Emmett.

"Really... come to a random barn and sing Hannah Montana?"

Emmett gulped. "Yes..."

"Do you come to this barn just to get away from the family and sing in peace?"

"Maybe."said Emmett.

Lillie laughed. "Are you gay or something?"

"No!"said Emmett. "Or I would not have knocked up Rosalie in that closet at school."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Going to go through that phase again are we?"

"Um..."

"Emmett Cullen don't you dare do that kind of stuff at school!"chided Esme.

"Sorry."said Emmett.

Everyone started to laugh at him and he just looked embarrassed by it.

"Let's go home."said Carlisle. "Some people have some apologies Lillie."

"Alright."said Lillie. "Oh and Jazz?"

"Yea?"asked Jasper.

"That extra bit of giddyness came from me."

"So are you trying to make me look gay?"asked Jasper.

"It is funny!"said Lillie.

"Haha!My husband is gay!"said Alice. "Oh my god! My husband is gay!"

Everyone laughed even harder at Alice's reaction.

*~*~*~*

"Edward?"asked Carlisle.

"Lillie I am so sorry for all the mean things I have said about you and to you."said Edward. "And for trying to get you kicked out of the coven... can you ever forgive me?"

"I can."said Lillie. "Maybe not right now... but yes I can."

She went to give Edward a hug. "Big brother..."she murmered.

Esme 'awed' at how cute the scene was.

"Rosalie."said Carlisle.

"Lillie I am sorry for being so mean to you."said Rosalie. "It is just you are so gorgeous and I was jealous so I took it out on you, and now look what happened. I know you will not be able to forgive me today if you forgive me at all but...yea."

"Same goes for you as with Edward...I'll forgive you, I am just so overwhelmed right now is not the time."said Lillie. "I love the both of you and I really do like you two."

Lillie gave Rosalie a hug... everything carried on as normal around the Cullen house hold. mischievous

Lillie and Renesmee, crazy shopping demented Alice, over motherly Esme, the compassinate doctor Carlisle and so on. Of course, there is always a challenge for this Family.

**(a/n: Sorry this chapter was short … but the last chapter was super long. Yay! A little Emmett/Lillie bonding it is so cute. Hope it was okay...thanks PamBrasiliera for the Emmett finds here while sneaking off to sing HM idea! (bows down on knees)**

**Review Please!**


	17. Party Problems

**Aha!It r b me the person who writes this story presenting you with another chapter!!YAY!**

**Disclaimer:I figured this out...I do not own Twilight but I do own Lillie and the Daniel Family so yay me!**

**NORMAL POV:**

Alice was running around the house like the raving mad idiot she is decorating for Lillie's birthday party. Lillie was protesting so she was now locked down in the basement with everyone in the family besides her and Esme. Lillie did not see the point in the party seeing as she was frozen at the age of 13 forever. She was just one year over the age that you were considered an immortal child.

She was whining to Carlisle about it to see if he could get Alice to stop the party but he was having nothing doing with that idea. Why were they all excited for her to have a party I mean come on vampires...they don't have birthday parties! Jacob the dog was also there for her birthday, Lillie was kind of happy over that because she was starting to like Jake. He was staying with them for a month and then he had to go back to the pack for a while.

"I don't get why I have to have a party."said Lillie for the dozenth time.

"Won't the human friends you made think it is weird if you don't have one?"asked Rosalie.

"Won't they think it is weird when the entire family does not eat?"asked Lillie.

"Just say that party food makes us sick so we had a proper meal beforehand."suggested Renesmee.

"Meh."said Lillie.

"You are such a party pooper!"said Emmett. "Lighten up little sis."

"I really do not want a party."said Lillie. "At least I managed to convince them not to bring presents."

"Yea you definitely own a corner on the idiocy market."said Renesmee.

"I don't want a party though."said Lillie. She turned to look at Carlisle. "Dad why so I have to have a party?!"

"Because your deranged sister and mother decided that you were having one."said Carlisle.

"OoOo I am telling Esme you said that!"said Lillie. "Alice probably already knows people thinks se is deranged though."

"Please do not tell her I said that!"said Carlisle in alarm.

"I got you wrapped around my little fingers don't I?"asked Lillie. "Admit it dad!"

"Yes, you do."said Carlisle. "Even more so then Alice when she wants to shop, more than my own granddaughter..."

"Darn it!"hissed Renesmee. "Loosing my charm with age, how come I can't stay forever tiny and innocent looking?"

"Because you are a half vampire."said Lillie. "You aren't frozen until you are like 17 and now you have reached that physical age so... HA!

"Specieist." muttered Renesmee.

"I don't mind you looking older than you really are."said Jacob.

Renesmee slapped him across the face and Lillie doubled over laughing at the bright red mark on his face. Then they heard the yell of Alice to signal the first guest was there. Lillie sighed and made her way up the stairs at human pace in case it was not one of there vampire friends. She walked to the door and there stood her best human friend.

"Gabby!"said Lillie excitedly.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!"said Gabby.

"Well come in, I'll introduce you to the family."said Lillie. "Gab, this is my dad Carlisle. My mom Esme. My brothers and sisters; Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee, and Rosalie."

"Um hi."said Gabby.

"We are glad you could come dear."said Esme.

"Don't be to overwhelmed there is just a lot of us."said Carlisle.

"Yea."said Gabby. "Thanks... so who are we waiting for now Lils?"

"Victoria, Cassie, Maddie, Jane -the entire Cullen family flinched at that name- Kate, Erinn, Erica, Gabrielle, and The Daniels family."said Lillie.

"The Daniels family...your talking about Hannah-Leah right?"asked Gabby.

"Yea, she likes Hannah though, just Hannah."said Lillie.

"Oh."said Gabby. "I didn't know."

"Did you ever ask?"

"No."

"Lillie?"asked Alice.

"Yea?"asked Lillie.

"Before everything gets started up... we have a surprise for you."said Alice happily.

"What?"

"Guys come on out!"called Renesmee.

Lillie screamed in delight when Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar walked out into the kitchen. She ran to Kate and Carmen for a hug and lightly punched Eleazar in the arm. Everyone laughed at her reaction to seeing the 'nice' part of the Denali coven.

"Kate?"asked Lillie.

"Yes?"

"Where is Garrett, I wanted to give him a punch too."

"He had to go to Italy to clear something up..."trailed off Kate.

"Oh."said Lillie. "Um Gab... these people are very close family friends back from Alaska."

"Hello."said Gabby.

*~*~*~*

An hour later Alice had the party on the road, the music was blaring and Lillie was having a good time hanging out with her human, vampire, and wolf friends. Emmett was holding her up over his head and spinning like a helicopter which she found quite fun. The part Lillie enjoyed the most though was the end. Until one of her friends asked her something that scared the living daylights out of her.

"Lillie?"

"Victoria."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."said Lillie.

"What are you?"

"Um."said Lillie.

"Your obviously not human."said Victoria.

"I just have really pale skin."said Lillie. "That is all, why would you even ask something that stupid?"

"Your not normal, my friend you may be but Lillie Cullen you are incredibly unusual."said Victoria. "My mum is here, I have to go."

"Bye..."said Lillie.

She stood in one place by the door not moving, she was in shock... had she done something to give herself and the entire Cullen and Daniels family away? She stood there for five minutes until someone came to ask her what was taking so long.

"Lillie?"asked Carlisle. "You still have presents to open from the family."

"I..."

"What is it Lillie?"asked Carlisle in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh."

"Jasper!"called Carlisle.

Jasper sped into the hallway by the front door. "Yes?"

"What is she feeling, she is not projecting her emotions so I can't tell right now."

"Scared, confused, guilty, curious, ans nervous."said Jasper.

"The last girl to leave."said Lillie. "She asked what we were."

"Did you tell her?"asked Carlisle.

Lillie shook her head. "No."

"You don't think this girl could be as smart and preceptive as Bella do you?"asked Jasper.

"I don't know..."said Carlisle. "We'll wait and see."

"HEY WE HAVE BIRTHDAY PRESENTS TO BE OPENED!"yelled Alice.

"Sorry!"said Lillie. "Deranged pixie!"

"Hey come say it straight to my face!"said Alice.

"Sure!"said Lillie.

That evening the dilemma was forgotten because of the fun the vampires were having, they were singing karaoke and watching Emmett sing Hannah Montana songs. The kids went outside to play tag and the adults watched in amusement at their delighted faces and laughed at their happy shrieks. Lillie officially forgave Rosalie and Edward and everything was fun. Then Alice gave a scream of joy.

"Thunder and lightning!"

"BASEBALL!" the 19 vampires plus Jacob yelled.

So they also got to play a game of baseball which was a really good birthday party game. All in all Lillie thought that maybe, not that she would tell anyone that, it was not so bad at all.

**a/n:Sorry for the short chapter...I am not really good with writing parties and stuff, but major action in the next chapter...CRUCIAL PART TO STORY...so that is why I will be evil... I want 5 reviews for that chapter, the chapter will be complete by tomorrow so you have time. If I don't get the 5 reviews well I guesss you will just have to WAIT! Mwhahaha!**

**Review...and you get a new chapter and a cookie!**


	18. Blood Lust

**Aha!I got my reviews so guess what? You get your chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight... however Lillie is MINE!!**

**NORMAL POV:**

After Victoria's questioning Lillie made every single Cullen have as much skin covered up as possible and the girls had to apply even more color to their cheeks. The more normal they tried to look the better, Victoria was still nice to Lillie but she was always questioning. This got slightly annoying when Lillie said they were just as normal as any other person in the classroom. Victoria just sniffed in a defeated manner and turned back to her work.

The time went by and soon it was the last week of school before Christmas break. Lillie had not been hunting in a while but she became accustomed to everyones scent. She headed to her homeroom for attendance first sing. She met up with Hannah who scrutinized her and then snarled.

"You should not be here."

"Why?"asked Lillie.

"We have a new boy in our class, your not used to his scent and your eyes are pitch black."hissed Hannah.

"I'll be fine, after all I lived in an orphanage full of humans and they are still living."said Lillie.

"I have met him already Lillie."said Hannah. "He has the strongest scent I have smelled in my 20 years as a vampire... you have to go."

"Give it a rest Hannah."said Lillie. "It's not like he'll be my singer or something."

"He's pretty cute... I hope he is MY La tua catante!"said Hannah. "But we will see won't we?"

Her and Lillie walked into the classroom and sat down at their desks that were beside each other, the second bell rang and a boy walked into the classroom and stood by the teacher. He had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, he was fit and muscular. Lillie felt the venom pool in her mouth, then some wind from the open window blew his scent to her and she nearly went crazy.

She shot up from her desk and ran, the teacher asked Hannah to follow to make sure Lillie was okay. Hannah caught up to her. Lillie kept on running to the office, hand over her mouth and nose, not even breathing. She arrived and asked the secretary if she could call her father because she felt dizzy from forgetting to 'eat' this morning. Hannah stayed with her while she was waiting for Carlisle would pick up the phone for fear Lillie would go bolting back to the class and go on a frenzy.

"Dad?"asked Lillie.

"Lillie what is it?"Carlisle asked on the other line.

"I, it is hard to explain because of people listening... I forgot to eat."said Lillie.

"Can't it wait?"asked Carlisle.

"Dad no... I, there is a new boy and I found my."

"La Tua Catante."interjected Carlisle.

"Yes."said Lillie. "I want to go back to that class SO badly."

"Is Hannah with you?"

"Yes."

"Bless her."said Carlisle. "Make sure she stays until someone can come get you, I'll send Esme, I can't leave work right now."

"Okay, thanks dad."said Lillie.

She hung up the phone. "I told you."said Hannah.

"Shut up."said Lillie.

"Is someone going to come for you dear?"asked the secretary.

"Yes, my mom... I am going to wait outside, I need some fresh air."

"Of course."

"Come on Lillie."said Hannah. "You can make it outside..."

Lillie and Hannah went outside and sat on the front steps, Lillie held her head in her hands. Hannah had an around around her shoulder with a slight pressure in case Lillie couldn't fight off the blood lust any longer. Esme came not to long after and Lillie ran to the car and let out all the air she had been holding in. She waved to Hannah and Esme sped off back to the house.

"How bad is it Lillie?"asked Esme.

"I can still smell it, it is permanently in my memory."said Lillie. "I want to run back there so badly, but... I can't."

"Sounds like you typical Edward and Bella."said Esme. "Except your the Edward, he's the Bella."

"Ugh."said Lillie. "Can Jake take me hunting... he could rip me limb for limp if I tried to run back to school, but you could never hurt me."

"Yes."said Esme. "Jake can take you hunting, because I would kill myself before I could hurt you."

"Okay."said Lillie. "I need to call Hannah later and thank her for staying with me."

"You have a really good friend there Lillie."said Esme. "You should be thankful for her."

"I am, or else an innocent human might have died today."

"Then we would have had to relocate in less than three weeks..."said Esme. "Oh look! Jacob is already waiting outside!"

"Good."said Lillie. She got out of the car and ran to Jake giving him a hug.

"Ew, the bloodsucker hugged me!"joked Jacob.

"The bloodsucker almost sucked human blood so you need to come hunt with me."said Lillie. "Please?"

"Of course, I already talked to Carlisle. He seemed worried about you, said you sounded quite deranged on the phone."

"Yea...I was being driven mad by blood lust you idiot!"said Lillie. "Now come on...hunting!!!"

"Alright."said Jacob. "Don't have a cow."

"By mom!"said Lillie.

"I'll have her back in a bit Esme."said Jacob.

"Goodbye Lillie, and thanks Jacob."said Esme.

Lillie and Jacob ran off into the forest, she turned around as he phased and they started to run again catching the scent of deer. She went and drank three of them dry until she felt the thirst go away, she then started fighting aggressively with the fourth one that she let live until Jacob took the hood of her coat in his mouth, dangling her off the ground and ran back to the house.

He dropped her on the porch and Esme picked her up and brought inside while Jacob went back to the edge of the woods to phase back. Lillie realizing what she had almost done, felt ashamed and ran up to her room to think. She knew Carlisle would be disappointed that she had almost gone and killed a human just because she was careless enough to skip hunting so she could go shopping with Alice, who had hunted the night before with Jasper.

She heard him return home at around ten a.m from the night shift he had started 12 hours ago. Lillie ran downstairs and in to his arms.

"I'm sorry dad, I am so sorry, I could not help it the scent was so strong and I did not hunt... I know I am not suppose to bug you at work but you were the first one to pop into my mind!"she rambled.

"Sh... Lillie it is okay, things happen."said Carlisle. "You did not hurt him, that is what I am proud of."

"Your proud of me?"asked Lillie. "The kid who almost ate their singer and your proud?! Gosh man what is wrong with you?!"

"I am proud because you resisted."said Carlisle. "So did you kind of like this boy?"

"As if I would discuss that with you."sniffed Lillie.

Carlisle chuckled. "Ha, our Lillie is growing up... who would have thought?"

"Are you feeling embarrassed dad?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Carlisle calmly.

"Then don't you think that just might mean that I am embarrassed?"asked Lillie.

"Well most likely."said Carlisle jokingly.

"Then can you stop trying to ask me if someone I almost killed is hot?"asked Lillie.

"I suppose so."

"Ugh."

Carlisle ruffled her hair, earning a glare from Lillie and causing Esme and Jacob to laugh. Soon after the others came home at lunch to check up on Lillie.

Lillie was going to go back to school tomorrow and she had one thing in mind. Make friends with the hot new boy that she almost killed. Should be fun, right?

**a/n:Sorry about this being late AND short. The power went out causing this to be up late, and I was in the middle of writing this when the power went out so I had to recover the document so yea... Sorry. If the power does not go out again (It probably will) there will be another chapter to pay up for the nasty job.**

**Review and you get a cookie.**

**The next chapter will not be held hostage because this was short. HOWEVER if because of that statement you choose not to review... I will hold it a bit longer for torture purposes =D**


	19. Dazzled

**YES!! The Next Chapter!! Lillie actual talks to the hot new guy that is her singer! *** SQEEE! *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**NORMAL POV:**

Lillie returned to school the next day, she had actually let Alice play Barbie with her because she was on a mission; Mission Make Friends with La Tua Catante! Carlisle thought she was being a bit to crazy trying to get so near to him after she had almost killed him, however Lillie would not listen to him. What girl listens to their father when there is a hot boy that is definitely yours? Certainly not Lillie, after what Hannah had told her after she left yesterday she was determined.

Apparently the new boy had asked all about her, and said even though he has not talked to her, how found himself drawn to Lillie. When Lillie heard this on the phone she went crazy and screamed, causing the whole family to run into her and Renesmee's room. They rolled there eyes when she said a hot boy liked her. Rosalie muttered something about hormonal teenage boys.

So now Lillie was at school with Hannah standing by her in case something happened, the hot guy and the mission approached her.

"Hi."said the totally hot guy.

"Hello."said Lillie. "Sorry I did not get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, but I am Lillie Cullen ...I never caught your name though."

"Kale Casey, I sit between you and Hannah in homeroom now."

"That is okay."said Lillie.

"Why aren't you breathing?"asked Kale.

"It's … difficult."said Lillie.

"Oh okay."said Kale. "So like did you get a surgery or something to be that pale?"

"I lived in Alaska before I moved here."said Lillie. "It's not that sunny there you know."

"Alaska, fun."said Kale.

"Yea."said Lillie. "Um wanna like go somewhere after school or something?"

"Sure."said Kale.

"Can I come?"asked Hannah. "For safety reasons...Lillie."

"NO!" shouted Lillie and Kale in unison.

"Fine."said Hannah.

The bell rang and the went to homeroom for attendance as normal, Hannah was glaring at Lillie with a 'WTF are you thinking, idiot!' look. Kale seemed oblivious to the conversation that Lillie and Hannah were having through looks. Oddly he and Lillie had all the same classes together, so he and Lillie sat together. They were making small talk with each other in between the teachers talking.

At lunch Lillie ran to tell the rest of the Cullen's she was not eating with them today because her mission as going good. Rosalie sniffed and said that she should not be hanging out with the humans, Lillie just stuck her tongue out at Rosalie and skipped off to the table Hannah, Kale and some other kids from her class were sitting at. She sat down beside Kale and poked at her food just like Hannah did and made a comment about it moving.

Victoria made a comment about how she always said that ans asked if she was anorexic. Kale remained silent and did not question Lillie, she was thankful for that. She did not want him to find out everything to soon. Imagine if he got all the information to quickly and he backed off? What would she do then?! Lillie smiled to herself when Kale put an arm around her shoulders. A bold move and she liked it... hehe maybe this was not so bad. His scent was starting to become less potent so she was becoming slightly used to it in a very short time. Hannah hissed at her.

"It's only been a day Lillie, what the hell is wrong with you?!"she spoke so fast no one could hear her besides Lillie.

"I think I am in love."sighed Lillie. "Leave me alone Hannah."

"You'll slip up."said Hannah.

"How can you be so sure?"asked Lillie.

"I just know."said Hannah.

"You'd like to think you do Hannah."said Lillie.

"Whatever, I am going... see you in homeroom."

"Bye."said Lillie.

"So Lillie, how about we go to the witch museum or something?"asked Kale.

"Sure."said Lillie. "That sounds fun and practically harmless, do you mind waiting for me by the door I need to go talk to one of my sisters."

"Sure, take as long as you need."said Kale.

"Thanks."said Lillie.

She ran over to Alice and demanded she checked the future to make sure everything would go okay, Alice said that it would and said 'have fun' and winked at Lillie. She figured Alice must have seen something good, then she had to call Esme to let her know what she was doing after school.. Lillie ran back to Kale who was waiting patiently for her. She pulled out her cell phone and called Esme who gave her permission to go.

The bell rang and Lillie and Kale headed off to afternoon classes, that in their opinion went by to slow. They both jumped up when the bell rang and headed quickly to the museum. Lillie actually found the presentation kind of freaky, a lot of it freaked her out. Kale just laughed her and received a light smack across the face from Lillie, he laughed even harder at this and they decided to leave.

Lillie phoned back to her place and told Esme she was going to bring him over, just not inside the house. They were going to sit on the huge field there was and enjoy the snow, and talk. She got a yes and so they walked to the Cullen's place, about fifteen minutes out of town... however neither of them minded walking.

Kale and Lillie sat on the frosty grass and the only part that was not covered in snow, Kale put an arm around Lillie.

"Your skin is really cold you know that?"said Kale.

"Yea, I do."said Lillie tensely.

"Your also incredibly beautiful... it's, beyond mortal beauty Lillie."said Kale.

"It's difficult."said Lillie. "Really difficult and I am not sure if can tell you about it right now."

"Then I won't pry, but I can assure you I will try to find out what you are."said Kale.

"You really should not do that."said Lillie. "However I can't stop you."

"No you can't."said Kale smugly.

"Lillie!"called Esme.

"Yes mom?"asked Lillie.

"How about you bring him to meet everyone, you father is home!"

"Um, is that a good idea?"asked Lillie.

"Of course!"said Esme.

"Well you heard her Kale, you get to have the pleasure of meeting my entirely messed up family."sighed Lillie.

"I am sure it is not that must up."said Kale.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"said Lillie. "Prepare yourself."

"Alrighty then."said Kale. "Whatever you think."

Lillie snorted and they ran up to the house, she dragged him into the living room where everyone was sitting down and smiling, except for Rosalie who was scowling.

"Hello Kale, I am Lillie's adoptive mother my name is Esme."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."said Kale. "It is nice to meet you."

"Just call me Esme dear."

"Mom!"said Lillie.

"Sorry..."

"This is my father, Carlisle."said Lillie.

Carlisle got up and shook Kale's hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Okay... to get through this fast I will just point at a person and say there name other wise we will be here for eight hours or something."said Lillie. "That's Alice , Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee,and Rosalie."

"Right, got it."said Kale. "I kind of have to go now though Lillie."

"Do you need a drive?"asked Carlisle.

"If you would not mind."said Kale. "You guys to live a bit of a ways out of town."

"Yep."said Lillie.

"Right get in the car kids."said Carlisle. "It's open."

Carlisle drove Kale home and talked to Lillie on the way back about how her day went.

"No problems?"asked Carlisle.

"None."said Lillie.

"You really like him don't you."

"Do you have to try and talk to me about boys?"whined Lillie.

"Well if there is a guy hanging around my daughter."Carlisle trailed off.

"Please be kind to me and drop the subject."

"Sorry."

The week before the Christmas Holidays were blissful for Lillie, her and Kale became close and almost never left each other. They went to the Christmas dance together much to the delight of Alice and distaste of Rosalie, and had a great time. Lillie was falling head over heals for a human boy, how absurd. Things started becoming a bit chaotic when Alice had visions of nomads passing through during the holiday season, Lillie almost never left Kale unless it was night time. She wasn't stooping to Edward's level when it came to watching someone sleep. Lillie actually found that slightly disturbing, like a pedophile type of distubing.

The last day of school before break was hard for the two teens because they could only see each other a couple of times through break.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?"asked Lillie.

"Of course."said Kale. "But call me tonight though."

"You know I will, I call you every night now."said Lillie.

"You know that might be why I am not getting homework done."said Kale. "You distract me Lillie Cullen."

"You know you love me though."said Lillie.

"Duh."said Kale. "I want to give you a christmas present early though."

"And that would be?"

"This."said Kale.

He kissed Lillie on the lips pulling her to him, it was quite the scene in the parking lot with fine flakes of snow falling, pretty really. Lillie put her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes so he did not have to bend down.

"Merry Christmas Lillie."said Kale.

"Merry Christmas."said Lillie weakly.

Kale walked off and Lillie stood right where she was weak kneed, the whole family who saw the kiss came over and helped Lillie to Alice's porshe. Lillie was completely dazed and washed in bliss.

"I think a human just dazzled me..."

**(a/n: I am stopping here because the power and weather are being idiots again so I want to post this before the power goes out... AGAIN for the millionth time this week! Hope you liked this chapter...**

**7 reviews until you get the next one this time.**

**So Review and you get a cookie and a chapter!**


	20. FYI Lillie Style changed my username btw

**A Note From Lillie:**

**Hello guys, the writer of this story who has been hanging out with me the past couple of weeks to find out about my story is wanting to apologize about our two day absence! A new chapter will be up in about five or six hours... could be sooner! Things have been pretty busy lately and after all it is the Christmas Season, a time of year that is year crazy for the everyday Band/Choir geek right?**

**So please do not kill her I really want the rest of my story to be posted because as Kale and I get closer the more funny and dramatic my tale gets... whoops she is telling me to shut up before I tell you to much...**

**Expect your chapter within five to six hours and Happy Reading! Now she has another important message herself:**

**HEY GUYZ!!! My Important message is I am changing my user name...**

**It is going yo be Carlisle's Little Defender but In a different language, the name Carlisle will still be at the front though!! **

**Thanks for reading... NEW CHAPTER WILL BE SOON!**

**-LemonDropDreams …. haha that name is changing soon!**


	21. Discussion of Fate At Christmas Time

**HI!!Next Chapter and Please Note: I HAVE CHANGED MY USERNAME!!! Hehe!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight... happy?**

**NORMAL POV:**

It had been two days since the kiss that nearly made Lillie fall over, she swore on her life that a human had dazzled her and everyone laughed and said it was not possible. Carlisle just said she had thought so because he was her La Tua Cantante , Lillie just huffed at them and stalked out of the room each time they would so that. Jasper however believed her because he felt how she was feeling, so he suggested she got Kale to kiss her in front of the entire family and channel her emotions to them. Lillie thought this was a good idea and invited Kale over to hang out with the family.

Alice had a vision of Lillie and Kale kissing and squealed causing everyone to stare, she just jumped up and down and dragged Lillie up the stairs followed by Renesmee. Alice set to work on wardrobe hair and makeup and Lillie called Kale. His mom was going to drop him off in a half hour so Lillie had time to fully think through her game plan. She giggled to herself and Renesmee gave a quizzical stare.

About thirty minutes later as expected Kale's mother's car pulled up and he got out and ran to the door, Lillie opened it before he even rang the doorbell. She stared at him and gave him a 'kiss me now look', because the whole family was there to greet him. He gave her a quick kiss on he lips and she felt dazzled, she quickly channeled the energy of it to her family and they all stood there looking very spaced out and dazed. Kale stared at all the Cullen's for a moment.

"They okay?" he asked.

"Yea, they'll be fine."said Lillie. "Just still not used to the youngest having a boyfriend I guess.."

'They are okay with it though?"asked Kale warily. Eyeing Carlsile.

"Of course."said Lillie. "Your nice and not perverted like the rest of them."

"Uh... thanks." said Kale.

"Sorry about that Kale." said Carlisle, he glared at Lillie.

Lillie gave an innocent look. "Yes dad?"

"Never mind."said Carlisle.

"Lillie could I talk to you a minute in private?"asked Kale.

"Sure."said Lillie cheerily.

The Cullen's walked into the living room even though they could still hear the two talk. Kale gave Lillie a serious look and then a look of fright flashed through his eyes. Lillie tensed at his look.

"Are you breaking up with me Kale?"

"No... you won't hurt me will you?"asked Kale.

"What the heck do you mean Kale Casey?!" asked Lillie.

"Lillie listen those animal attacks that have been happening over the last nine days." said Kale.

"Yea? What about them Kale." said Lillie defensively.

"I researched it... in two weeks Salem has never had this many deaths from people attacked by animals."said Kale. "I..."

"You know what I am don't you?"asked Lillie in fright.

"Yes."said Kale.

"Then why haven't you run from me yet like you should have?"asked Lillie bitterly.

"Do you want me too?"asked Kale.

"No."said Lillie. "Then tell me what I am."

"Vampire." said Kale. "My girlfriend is a … vampire."

"How did you guess? Did I do something to give myself away?"

"The first day, your eyes were pitch black... you looked ready to pounce on me and eat me."said Kale. "You came back and your eyes were the most beautiful honey gold, you were fine and then I found myself drawn to you and you were drawn to me."said Kale. "Your skin is pale whit and ice cold, you never came to see me yesterday when it was sunny outside... Lillie how long have you been 14?"

"Kale, I told you not to..." sighed Lillie. "I am also frozen at thirteen I just had my human 14th birthday about 3 weeks ago..."

"Your eyes, they are suppose to be red."said Kale.

"My family, we are different."said Lillie proudly. "We survive off the blood of animals... not humans."

"Humans are friends not food,eh?"asked Kale.

"You could say that."said Lillie. "Sometimes we slip, I am still really young and I almost had you for my supper."

"I am your singer."said Kale.

"How do you know that?"asked Lillie.

"I researched it." he said brightly.

"Gee for how hot you look,I never would have guessed you were a geek."said Lillie.

"Thanks?" said Kale.

"Well you know everything."sighed Lillie. "Come in the living room … the family will need to talk this over."

Kale and Lillie walked into the living room where all the Cullen's were staring at them with their mouths wide open except for Carlisle who was smiling his knowing smile. Lillie plopped herself down on the fluffy white rug that covered a portion of the wood floor. Kale sat beside her and looked around at the rest of the Cullen's and started feeling like he was having an emotional overload.

"Oops." said Lillie and Jasper.

"You mean you are making me feel like that?"asked Kale in alarm.

"Well Jasper and I can influence the emotions of others, or manipulate them." said Lillie.

"So these feelings...?"asked Kale.

"Is the feelings of the whole families including mine and Jasper's we're channeling them together and sending them out."said Lillie. "Although I think calm and serenity would be good now Jasper."

"I agree."said Jasper.

Soon the family was feeling very calm...well minus Rosalie and Edward. " Dad could you explain a bit?"asked Lillie.

"Of course."said Carlisle calmly. "Kale as you have discovered we are vampires, correct?"

"Yes sir."said Kale.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle."corrected Kale.

"You also know that we do not feed off of the blood of humans correct?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."said Kale.

"Good, now comes a slight problem seeing as you know of our existence and you are Lillie's singer."said Carlisle gravely.

"What?"asked Kale in alarm.

"You humans can not know of our kind." spat Rosalie. "You'll reveal our population to the world."

"Rosalie."said Carlisle. "Now is not the time and Lillie I think this is your job."

"Fine."sighed Lillie. "Humans can not know about us for fear that they will reveal us to the world."sighed Lillie. "If one finds out now a days they have to be disposed of or changed."

"Disposed of or changed?"asked Kale.

"Either you have to die or become one of us."said Esme kindly.

"I wish we could avoid this."said Lillie.

"You know we can't Lillie, the Volturi will not hesitate to check on this family and we really don't know how loyal the Daniel's are."said Carlisle.

Lillie snarled. "The Volturi better stay away from me if they know what is good for them."

"If you do not mind me interrupting the discussion of my own fate, do you mind me asking what is the Volturi."

"It is not a matter of what is Kale." said Lillie angrily. "It's who are."

"Okay then who are they?"

"The rulers of our kind." said Renesmee. "They are like royalty and they set out the rule's for us, if disobeyed normally you are killed on the spot."

"I wish you didn't search this Kale..."said Lillie.

"How was I going to know if I found out what you are I was going to die or end up like you... not that I would mind anyways."said Kale.

"Did I not tell you that it would be better off now if you did not try to find out what I was?"asked Lillie.

"You did."

"Also, how could you want to be like this Kale? None of us here but Bella really had a choice in it … do you know if this is what you want? We are monsters."

"Lillie all I want is to be with you, I love you."said Kale. "So if I have to be changed in order to stay with you then I do not care."

"Carlisle?"asked Lillie.

"The Volturi's rules have changed after the Bella situation Lillie." said Carlisle. "If they get word of him knowing about us they will kill him... we have no other option."

"What if they don't find out that he knows?" asked Lillie desperately.

"They will."said Renesmee. "It is only a matter of time really."

"Well then I will not be an Edward and deny him of what he wants... we change him this Summer." said Lillie sadly.

"We'll have to frame the death."said Carlisle.

"Let's not think of this now."said Esme. "We have time ,and it is Christmas."

"Yea happy thoughts!"said Emmett.

"Happy, Happy, Happy!"sang Alice.

"Too happy..."said Lillie and Jasper.

"So this Summer I turn into one of you?"asked Kale. "Really?!"

"Yes, and I don't see why you are excited."said Lillie.

"Because I am in love with you and will get to stay with you forever."said Kale.

The day was soon over and Carlisle drove Kale back to his house, Lillie was only slightly sad she had damned Kale to an eternity of life. Of course she knew she would get over it because she was more easy to give in than Edward was with Bella, then again the laws were a bit different eight years ago. The animal attacks were on the rise and Lillie was starting to become scared. She visited Kale everyday and even started the climbing through his window at night thing. What a vampire would do to keep their mate safe.

Christmas came and Lillie had to admit it was one of the best one's she had ever had! Her family before was never really that 'loving' her mum and dad were great, and her big brother was the best, but her sister had always resented her. Lillie never did nothing wrong it was just her sister had been the baby of the family until she showed up on the scene. Everyone noticed her silent thinking but never really said anything because she was quite happy. Everyone got what they had wanted for Christmas. It was quite great, she loved her present from Kale. It was a silver locket with a tiny picture of the two of them that Hannah had taken on his digital camera while they were kissing at school. Lillie had never noticed Hannah was there taking the picture, but Kale said he wanted it to be a surprise. She put it on as soon as she had opened the tiny box.

Her present to him was a book of pranks she had wrote with Renesmee and Emmett along with a 30.00 gift certificate for the theaters. **(a/n: I dont know if Salem has the theaters but lets pretend it does.)**

He was quite happy with his present because he had mentioned to Lillie once or twice how much of a prankster he was, and he had never heard of 75 % of the pranks in the book before. The movie gift certificate he liked to because there was a movie he had been wanting to see but was 'all cashed out' because of Christmas.

The rest of the holidays were peaceful, only three animal attacks even though we really know what the 'animals' are. Alice had a few visions of them and said they were slowly leaving the area. Everyone sighed in relief at this news. So Christmas was quite good, maybe life could be normal from now until Summer? We shall see about that...

**(A/N: Sorry took so long to update... it has been pretty busy and all. I am home from now until January 5th though. So you should have updates daily. Hope you liked this chapter and it paid off for my absence...**

**7 reviews until the next chapter... and you get a cookie!**

**AND ALSO CHECK OUT MINE AND MY FRIENDS STORY (POSTED ON MY ACCOUNT) **

**When YouTubers mess with Twilight, Please?**

**Thanks!!**


	22. Mamma Mia! Lillie Has Stage Fright!

**HAHA!The next chapter!!Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own Twilight!**

**NORMAL POV:**

The Cullen's were amazed when the weeks went by without any problem's, it was amazing... there was usually something that was dangerous to the family. Rosalie was starting to become bitter towards Lillie again over the whole Kale matter. However Lillie just ignored her and what on, she was starting to toughen. A very hilarious scene went on at the Cullen's one day on February 2nd when Lillie returned home from school.

"Hey mom?"asked Lillie.

"Yes, dear?"asked Esme.

"Can someone teach me how to fight?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Esme.

"Well everyone knows how to fight except for me."said Lillie.

"You will never in one million years learn how to fight Lillie!"said Esme. "Never!"

"Why?"

"You are still a child."

"Hardly."

"Do you want to go to your room?"asked Esme.

"No."said Lillie. "I am actually going back to school."

"Why?"asked Esme curiously.

"I am going to try out for the musical(Mamma Mia), the choir teacher is putting together."said Lillie. "Is that okay?"

"Of course dear. I never realized you liked to sing."

"Neither did I."said someone else.

"Rosalie?"asked Lillie.

"Yes."said Rosalie. "Are you trying out?"

"Yes, I am."said Lillie. "Who are you trying out for?"

"Donna, who are you trying out for?"said Rosalie.

"Sophie."said Lillie.

"You realize you won't get picked just because of the fire you call hair."said Rosalie smugly.

"I can get the wash out die."said Lillie. "Now if you do not mind I need to go or I will be late."

"Wait!"said Rosalie.

"What?"asked Lillie.

"I am going now too, I will drive you if you would like."

"Sure."said Lillie.

"That was very nice of you Rose."said Esme.

"I was going the same way."mumbled Rosalie.

Esme just smiled and Lillie followed Rose to her BMW, they sped towards the school. Not much conversation went on between the two, they were still not on good terms but at least no one was going to Italy to kill themselves now so that was better. The went inside and to the auditorium, the last two auditions for the day. Who ever knew that Rosalie liked to sing? Or Lillie? They got through try outs and the choir director Miss. Andrews was quite impressed.

Two days passed and Lillie found herself quite nerved up on the morning she went to school to look and the list. She was pretty sure she had been cut, Lillie loved to sing and had the stage presence from being a vampire but confidence, ha the kid had not much back bone! When she arrived to the crowd of students around Hannah was there screaming her head off. She hugged Lillie and jumped up and down and hugged her some more, Lillie was confused and walked up to the list. Lillie Cullen as Sophie....she stood and stared for a while then started screaming along with Hannah.

Rosalie walked up to Lillie to congratulate her also, Rosalie had got who she wanted.

"Hey so I guess you are my daughter now Lillie."she said.

"Yea, guess I am Rosalie."said Lillie.

"Our first practice is after school today, I will call Esme for the both of us."

"Thanks Rose, your not so bad are you?"

"No I guess not and neither are you Lillie."said Rosalie.

"Well I'll see you at lunch then."said Lillie. "Bye."

"Bye."

The time quickly went by and the teens in the musical found themselves rushing around correcting last minute details and whatnot. They had been cast in February and now it was already April, almost opening night. Things were becoming rushed and Lillie's nerves were becoming frazzled because it was months now until the change of her boyfriend. Alice was excited for opening night because she had scene bits and pieces of it in her vision. Also Summer 2008 when the movie had come out she had dragged the whole Cullen family (including the boys) to the theaters in Port Angeles.

Esme was quite excited to hear Lillie sing, she had mentioned a couple times in her human life she had won a couple golds in singing competitions with her school's choir. Now because of the change her singing would be more enhanced. Carlisle just wanted to see both of his girls do a good job and hoped that their past experiences did not ruin their stage chemistry.

Opening night came and Lillie was in her room it was an hour until they needed to get to school and Rosalie had just finished her hair and wanted to get Lillie's done, however she just stayed in her and Renesmee's room not coming out. Rosalie knocked on the door and got a quiet 'come in'.

"We need to get your hair dyed and curled."said Rosalie.

"Can't I be sick?"asked Lillie.

"Now why would you want to do that?"asked Rosalie.

"So I don't have to perform."

"Are you afraid or something Lillie?"asked Rosalie. "Honestly child! Get a hold of yourself you came back in one piece from three weeks with the Volturi and you can't handle singing in a musical??!!"

"I do not appreciate being called a child and I have stage fright."said Lillie.

"Well to bad, get your butt downstairs to the kitchen so I can get your hair done."

"Fine." huffed Lillie.

Rosalie grabbed her by the hood of her sweater and dragged her down the stairs, Esme was there with the camera snapping picture's with a grin on her face. She had been taking picture's of how the whole thing was coming together and making a scrapbook of it all. Carlisle was making video of it all and was laughing as he taped Rosalie dragging Lillie down the stairs.

"Say hi Lillie!"said Carlisle.

"NO!"screamed Lillie. "Or at least get the beastly woman to lemme go!"

"Rosalie let her go."said Esme.

"Sorry but otherwise she would have stayed in her room."said Rosalie.

"Rose say hi to the camera!"said Carlisle.

"Hi to the camera."said Rosalie smartly.

"Very nice Rose."said Emmett.

"Thanks."said Rosalie. "Now Lillie say hi to the camera to make your father happy or I will throw you out the window."

"Hi dad!"said Lillie with fake enthusiasm.

"That is better." said Carlisle. "Now we will watch Rosalie torture Lillie with dyeing and curling her hair...Esme, Love, start snapping those pictures!"

Rosalie forced Lillie into the chair and started putting the wash out blonde dye into Lillie's flmaing red hair, she was slightly squirming because Rosalie was not what you called gentle...but better Rose than Alice! Soon it was blonde and Rosalie started to curl it, doing everything with vampire speed. They would get into costume at the school.

Rosalie dragged her to the BMW and the rest of the family got into the other cars and they sped off to the school. Lillie was shaking with nerves, was she ready for opening night?

They got to the school and Carlisle and Esme hugged her before her and Rose headed for backstage for costume and makeup. Then warming up there voices and whatnot. Once she got over it and was out on stage for the first song she was quite alright. Lillie was enjoying herself, the song she enjoyed the most was 'Slipping Through My Fingers' she liked singing with Rosalie.

Lillie was sad when it was over but of course this was opening night, they were going to perform it another five times this week. When she was out of costume she ran to her family and Kale, who were all waiting for her and Rosalie.

"You guys were amazing!"said Renesmee.

"Wow."said Edward.

"You rock Rose and Lillie!"said Emmett.

Esme hugged the both of them. "I had goose bumps when you sane Slipping Through My Fingers."

"Good job girls."said Carlisle. "Hard work always pays off."

"It was not possible without the whole cast out directors and help."said Lillie into the camera Carlisle was holding up.

"Picture's!"said Esme. "I need some of you and Rosalie together after the opening night!"

"Fine."said Rosalie and Lillie.

Esme snapped a few picture's "Okay, Kale, Lillie, Rose and Emmett."

"Sappy couple time."said Renesmee.

"Funny."said Lillie. "Although... I might tell your parents what you and Jake have been up too..."

"WHAT??"yelled Edward, causing people to stare.

"Never mind right now!"said Esme. "I want MY pictures for the scrapbook!"

"That adds a nice touch to the video diaries Edward."said Carlisle.

Soon Esme was satisfied with all of the picture's she had gotten for opening night and Carlisle was happy with all the video footage he had so far. Lillie groaned at all the pictures and videos of her and Rosalie and her with random friends and cast members. She secretly liked all the picture's with her and Kale. He pulled her aside to talk to her while the rest of the family went to the car.

"You and Rosalie were really, really good."said Kale.

"You think so?"asked Lillie.

"I know so."said Kale.

"Thanks."said Lillie.

"After that wicked performance I am coming to all the rest of them!"

"You really do not need to Kale."said Lillie.

"But I want too, I am suppose to be there for you."

"Awe that is so sweet."said Lillie.

"Yea, and by the way... I prefer the fiesty red hair."

Lillie smacked him them kissed him, they left and went to their respective homes. The rest of the performances went brilliantly and Lillie truly enjoyed the whole experience... then she thought about what being the middle of April meant...almost the Summer. Now she wanted Kale to have as much human time as possible, who knows what the crazy red head girl could plan??

**(A/N: I pretty much just wrote them doing that musical for fun and as a filler...if you did not like it I am sorry, but I happen to like Mamma Mia. So now the crazy human experience will start for Kale.**

**5 reviews … and you get a new chapter and a cookie!**

**Thanks!**


	23. The First Human Exprience!

**Hahaahhahah! Next Chapter now! It is the first of two Chapters that I have with the Cullen's and Kale in Boston, MA! Oh and keep in mind... Nessie has an 'accident' and it is possible because she is still only 8 years old! The main part of this chapter is written by : Vanessa-Wolfe303 !**

** LILLIE POV!**

The kids at thee school in Salem had a one week break in April when a storm hit and took out the power, I decided it was a good time to get out of town to start the human experience. There was a huge carnival taking place in Boston the entire week so I decided the whole family including Kale should go! Carlisle thought this was a great idea so Kale could get to know the family even better.

So with the permission of Kale's parents he was now sitting in the back of the Mercedes by Nessie and I, Carlisle and Esme in the front and the rest of the family driving ahead. Then they heard Renesmee give a strangled cry of alarm...

We all turned to her to see what was a matter. Her face was red, she was biting her lip, her legs were crossed and she was jumping in her seat. I'd remembered doing this before when I was human, but I couldn't remember why. "Are you okay baby?" asked my worried mom. She nodded; I could tell something was wrong though. We all just stared at her thinking "What could it be?". I know I couldn't remember, and no one could. Carlisle was the next to speak "Tell us if you need anything." She nodded again, but she looked like she was in pain. I looked at Kale, who was also beet red and smiling by now.

I knew he knew. "What's wrong with her?" He giggled and said "She has to use the washroom, that's all. Actually I kind of need to too". Oh, how had I not have known that. It was so obvious. I looked at Carlisle, worrying about my sister, his face had fear though. "Theres not another gas station for at least a half an hour." She gasped knowing she could not hold it in that long. "Honey dear, there has to be something, drive faster!" "We are already past the speed limit. I'm sorry." He looked sorry, and Esme just starred disappointed at him. I looked around; we were all alone. Kale caught on quickly.

"I can go behind a tree, i don't mind." He as desperate. Renesmee looked at him like he was the grossest thing on the planet, scowled and said "I am not going in the forest." By then Carlisle had already pulled over the car and everyone was looking at her. She shook her head once more. Kale opened the door and ran, at human pace, behind a farther tree. I could no longer see him. Then it hit me, and I couldn't stop laughing. Esme looked at me "What's so funny, dear?" It would sound weird, but I gave up. "His emotions. Men give off a weird emotion when they...empty their tanks. Like relief, kinda."

She looked disturbed, and a soon as I was about to turn to convince my sister to go on a tree I heard a slow water rushing sound. Carlisle, Esme and I all sat up straight and used our vampire senses to discover where it was coming from. After about thirty seconds the sound passed and it hit me as soon as it did my parents. Esme was the first to respond "Renesmee, dear..." I could tell it was a very weird, awkward conversation. "Do you have to go to the washroom still, or did you just do what I think you did?"

Her face turned a pinkish, probably because of her vampire DNA she couldn't blush all the way, and she nodded. I turned to look at her and her whole crotch of her pants were soaking wet, then it went all he way down to the floor. I scooted farther down my seat to avoid the pee, and she just started to tear up a little. I got out of the car just as Kale came back, pants up, bladder emptied. "Is Renesmee going to go soon, she can't hold it that much longer." The silver volvo had turned around noticing we weren't behind them. In that car was Edward driving, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

I looked at Jasper, who had picked up Renesmee's emotions, and as soon as Edward felt that too through his thought, he nearly broke the door flying out. He sped to me first "What's wrong with her?" I closed my mouth; Being a girl I could never embarrass her like that. "Yes, she's with her mom with...girl stuff." He didn't get it, but Kale suddenly did.

I couldn't explain even if I would and I looked at Kale: he took on the job. "Well, it was a long drive, and we both had to use the washroom, her more then me, so we stopped, but she wouldn't pee where she usually hunts, so.." Bella was now at Edward's side. Her eyes widened "Edward, I'll go help. You stay." This was a command, it made me and Kale giggle. Her and i walked up to the car and Esme went to get the luggage in the back. We would have left quickly if Alice hadn't packed a huge suitcase for her and she was trying to match pants for the shirt she had on. I stood next to the car listening as Bella and Carlisle talked to Renesmee.

"Hone, shh, it's okay. You didn't mean it, you couldn't help it. It could have happened to Kale too." Bella, as nurturing as only a mother could be. I did laugh at that Kale comment though.

"Yes, I've seen many patients who wet themselves before." said Carlisle reassuringly.

"See what he said, it just happens, all we can do is change and forget about it." said Bella.

Edward was pacing , hoping she was okay. I was guessing Bella had put her shield up for her.

Then Renesmee stuck her hand to Bella's cheek and Bella's face froze watching. When she finally stopped she kissed Renesmee's cheek and Renesmee hopped out of the car. I hadn't noticed before, but she was wearing white pants which made it worse. I pulled of my sweater and handed it to her, then she tied it around her waist.

We were alone, except for Bella and Carlisle in the car still. "Thanks" She whispered.

"No problem, don't tell Alice though. It's her sweater."

she looked at me and smiled. "No, for being there for me and not laughing at me."

I hugged her, avoiding her pants. "Renesmee Cullen, don't you ever think I won't be there. I love this family, it's the greatest thing that ever happened to me, especially you. My sister, I feel like I can relate to you here. Your one of the best things in my life."

I would have teared up at this moment, if I wasn't a vampire. She smiled and Bella came out with a towel and her clothes. "Edward says Emmett found a lake a little while down. Come clean yourself off and change?" Esme, Bella and Renesmee ran off while the rest stayed back. When they returned Bella pulled Carlisle into the bushes and put up her shield. I listened hard enough i could hear them as faint whispers.

"Carlisle, I just want to thank you for helping me. I didn't think she'd believe me, and she wouldn't have if it wasn't for you." He tilted his head. Bella smiled and told him one more thing.

"That vision, it was you and me. When I was human, and I wasn't..perfect at times. She knew I trusted you with everything, even girl and human stuff. She decided to trust you." They smiled and hugged.

We got in the car and started to drive off.

**WRITTEN BY ME STARTING NOW: =D**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Dad, are we almost there?" whined Lillie.

"Soon."said Carlisle. "The traffic is heavy right now Lillie."

"Mine, Nessie, and Kale's Ipods all died so there is nothing to listen to now!"huffed Lillie.

"Be patient dear..."said Esme.

"Sorry."sighed Lillie.

"It is okay Lillie."said Carlisle.

"Grandpa it is getting boring back here."complained Renesmee.

"I don't hear Kale complaining."said Carlisle.

"That is because Kale is too polite!"said Lillie.

"Oh so that is what you think of me?"asked Kale. "Well I see how it is then Lillie."

He playfully hit her. "Yup, that is what I think of you Kale Casey!"

"You guys are immature."said Renesmee.

"There in love." sighed Esme. "So innocent and pure they are..."

Carlisle snorted. "Yes, Lillie the playful prankster... so pure!"

"Awe, but you know you love me!"said Lillie.

"That we do."said Carlisle.

Soon they arrived at their hotel in downtown Boston... Renesmee wanted to stay at the Tipton because she was in love with the almost decade old show the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Lillie wanted to see if they really had a candy counter, that would be so awesome! She as sad she could not eat candy but wondered what would happen if she did...

They went up to the 12th floor the family had rooms next to each other but Carlisle would not allow any of the couples to stay together besides him and Esme. Lillie as usual shared her room with Renesmee, the two girls were inseparable. Kale was stuck with Emmett and everyone truly felt bad for him, even Rosalie! What a change... Rosalie Hale, felt bad for a human!

The Cullen's stayed at the hotel for the night, the only ones actually sleeping were Renesmee and Kale. Lillie was extremely bored sitting with the sleeping Renesmee, so she decided to go see Esme and Carlisle. Then soon the night was over and the excitement for the Carnival began after Kale got breakfast.

The drive was about twenty minutes in all the traffic and what not, in all the excitement the events yesterday were completely forgotten. Carlisle was starting to get just slightly annoyed with the 'are we there yets?'

Then they were there each kid had 100.00 and bracelets for unlimited rides. Kale had just eaten and decided to wait a while before going on any rides.

"Holy macaroni, Lillie is crazy when she is hyper!"said Kale in alarm. Watching his tiny girlfriend run crazily around the park with Renesmee and Emmett.

"Welcome to the family."said Carlisle. "No quiet time for us."

"I have never seen her like this before."

"Lillie is a very excitable girl."said Esme. "The most simple of things can make her happy."

"That is one of the many reasons I like her Mrs. Cullen."said Kale.

"Esme, please."

"I think you should be okay to go on rides now Kale, if Lillie does not scare you off."said Carlisle.

"Great!"said Kale. "Now to find the crazy kid."

They found her not too long later with a very worried looking Renesmee. Lillie's face was contorted into a look of pain and the vampire's pale face was green. Carlisle and Esme ran over, Kale not far behind them. Nessie gave them a pleading look as if to say 'make her pain stop, she did something pretty stupid.'

"Renesmee, Lillie; what happened?"asked Carlisle.

"Lillie decided to try human food."said Renesmee. "I don't think she is reacting well to it."

"Lillie Isabelle Cullen!"chastised Carlisle. "You know we can not eat!"

"Carlisle now is not the time, love."said Esme. "She looks sick."

"Lillie... talk to me."said Kale.

"Hi...ow...Kale."said Lillie.

"Are you going to be okay ,dear?"asked Esme.

"Yea, fine...ow!"said Lillie.

"Carlisle, what do we do?"asked Esme in alarm.

"Take her to the bathroom and get her to cough it up is all I can suggest right now."

"Alright, come on dear."said Esme. "Nessie how about you and Kale go on some rides?"

"Alright!"said Renesmee. "Come on Kale!"

"Get better Lillie!"Kale yelled as Renesmee forcefully pulled him away.

"Ow...thanks!"yelled Lillie.

"That was not a very good idea."said Esme.

"I know I am sorry."said Lillie sincerely.

"Well this pain you are feeling is punishment enough."said Carlisle. "Go, now."

Esme dragged Lillie off to the bathroom, and you really do not want to know anymore... Lillie sat out from the rides the rest of the day because she was still feeling really sick from her candy overload. Kale had tried to sit with her but she told him to go, Carlisle was keeping her enough company.

Eventually they called the day early and headed back for the hotel because everyone said it was too boring without Lillie running around with them. Carlisle said she would be good as new tomorrow... boy would they have a good time... ecspecially with a whole week left!

**Hahahahahaha lot's of mistakes made by the children in this chapter... the Nessie wetting herself was not my idea... nor did I want to write it so thanks again to Vanessa-Wolfe303 … you rock! There will B one more chappie of the Cullen's in Boston!**

**5 reviews please... and yes...you get a cyber cookie!**


	24. The First Human Experience Pt2!

**And I Present You with the Next Chapter! Yay!!! Might be long because it is going to be the last Five days of their week in Boston! I have a lot of silly things planned for this chapter! Oh and I forgot this in the last chapter but the Carnival idea is from: Huntress For Shadows!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, and I am not SM!... sadly...**

**NORMAL POV:**

The Cullen's had quite an interesting night after Lillie earing the human food, they had never seen a vampire react to it like that before. Most would just splutter and say it tasted like dirt, Lillie however said it tasted good but made her feel really sick and weak. Carlisle could not figure out what more to do for her, so Lillie just rested the night,and said she still wanted to them to go back to the Carnival.

The ride was even longer today, because for some reason the traffic was more heavy. Lillie and Renesmee whined the whole way there while Kale remained silent. Of course calming down an over excited/ angry that they are not driving fast enough Lillie was quite hard for a human!

"Lillie?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes dad?"

"No human food, okay?"

"Trust me, no more human food."assured Lillie. "I still feel the pain."

"Are you sure you do not want to stay in the car with me Lillie?"asked Esme. "I do not think you should go on rides feeling like this."

"I'm fine mom, I want to be there with Kale."

"Lillie, all I want is you better, you should probably stay with Esme."said Kale.

"No way!"said Lillie. " I want to go on rides!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Kale, make sure you come and get me if she tries to eat food again."said Carlisle.

"Dad it tastes amazingly good though!"protested Lillie.

"I'll make sure I'll come and get you Dr. C."said Kale.

"Thank- you, Kale."said Esme. "Whoever thought it would be a human keeping our girl out of trouble."

"Psht"said Renesmee. "Keep Lillie outta trouble, no way not with me around!"

"Renesmee."said Carlisle. "I think you and Emmett are more of the bad influences on her.."

Soon everyone was at the Carnival for Day 2 of all the fun, everyone split off into the same groups as yesterday. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward ; Renesmee, Lillie, Kale, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme just strolled around checking on each group every so often to make sure they were staying out of trouble. The second group decided to go on the Ferris Wheel just for some random fun. The line up was short for that ride so they did not mind.

"Oooohhh! I can't wait until it gets to the top!"squealed Lillie. "I want to rock it back and forth!"

"That is not smart Lillie."said Kale.

"Sounds incredibly fun!"she trilled.

"Lillie, honestly you do not know your strength."said Kale. "You could knock the whole thing down."

"Lillie don't."warned Emmett. "Kale is right, and the last time I did that... bad things happened!"

"I am not even going to ask about the bad things."said Lillie.

They showed their bracelets to the ride operater, and got harnessed in... although if they fell out... Nessie, Lillie, and Emmett would not get hurt. The ride started soon and Lillie was facisnated by the sights she saw when she was up so high in the air. Kale was just as amazed at everything... you could even see the skyline of the city, it would have been awesome at night time!

"Isn't it pretty, Kale?"asked Lillie.

"Beautiful... but not as beautiful as you!"said Kale.

"Awe, thanks!"said Lillie.

"I love you Lillie."

"I love you too Kale Casey."

"Why do you always say my last name?" questioned Kale.

Lillie thought for a second. "It has a very nice ring to it!"

"Brilliant, Lillie!"

"Why thank you... I know I am!"

"Funny." joked Kale.

"I want cotton candy..."said Lillie. "Once we get to the bottom can we get cotton candy?"

"NO!"yelled Kale.

"Fine then."huffed Lillie.

"Are you still in pain from the food you had yesterday?"

"Yes..."

"Well then there you go! No more food for you!"

"I hate you."grumbled Lillie.

They met back up with Emmett and Renesmee at the bottom, they had gotten on seats after them so they came off the ride first. Lillie had wanted to go somewhere with Kale on her own so she told Emmett where they were going, and informed him if he lost Renesmee he would die. Emmett made sure that Renesmee held onto his hand even though it looked odd that they were holding hands and were not dating... because of Renesmee's physical age.

Lillie and Kale walked along the booths and decided to stroll over to all of the games, Kale had found his favorite one and Lillie watched him with a smile on her face. It was the hit the water balloons with the darts game and Kale was having a blast. He had hit every single one so far, that is probably why he was good at basketball, good aim. He won the highest prize in the game and picked out a giant yellow teddy bear almost as big as Lillie.

"Matches your hair."said Kale.

"Awe, thanks."said Lillie.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I was thinking of you the whole time I was playing the game.."

"Awe..."crooned Lillie. "Um, could we take this to Carlisle and Esme though? It is kind of bigger than I am and we still have more rides to go on!"

Kale laughed. "Of course."

They second day passed by quickly with Lillie, Kale and all the Cullen's enjoying themselves. They went back to the hotel and it was still a bit early for the humans to go to bed. So they sat in Emmett and Kale's room... Renesmee, Emmett, Kale and Lillie that is. They were a team on this trip and Renesmee and Lillie always hung out with Emmett anyways.

They had decided to play truth or dare, it was Lillie's turn and she had chose dare... only trouble was, Emmett was doing the daring.

"Right, so you know you have three chickens?"asked Emmett.

"Duh."said Lillie.

"Okay... so I dare you to tell Carlisle he is hot!"said Emmett, while laughing his head off.

"Chicken!"said Lillie. "That is disgusting Em!"

"Alright... then tell Esme you want to be a playboy bunny!"

"Chicken!"said Lillie. "Chicken, chicken, CHICKEN!!"

"Tell the entire family you are fed up with us and want to go to the Votlturi."said Emmett.

"Chicken."said Lillie quietly.

"Emmett!"said Renesmee. "How could you remind us all of that!!!???"

"That's the name of the game."said Emmett. "Well the next dare you have to take... and it is go to the candy counter buy and eat two chocolate bars."

"Emmett!"said Lillie. "Do you know how painful that is?"

"Nah, it only tastes like dirt to me."

"Lillie... don't take the dare."said Kale. "This is stupid."

"No I have to take it."said Lillie.

Emmett pulled out two chocolate bars from his pocket. "Here you go then.. I saved you the trip to the candy counter."

"You already knew that was going to be the one she would take Uncle Em!"said Renesmee angrily. "Did you not consider the fact it would hurt her?"

"All is fair in war and game."said Emmett. "Let's go to your guy's room in case the reaction is not good."

"Your an ass, Uncle Em!"said Renesmee.

They walked down the hall to Lillie and Nessie's room, Lillie took the two chocolate bars and ate them, falling over on her bed from the pain in her stomach.

"Why can't it just take like dirt to me?"asked Lillie. "Why..."

"I am going to get Carlisle and Esme."said Kale.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT!"yelled Renesmee. "YOU ARE SO STUPID YOU FORGET HOW MUCH OF A BAD EFFECT HUMAN FOOD HAS ON HER!!"

"Your hurting my head Nessie..."said Lillie.

"Well I did not know that it was worse than just the taste of dirt to her."said Emmett sheepishly.

"Yea...um.. didn't we like tell you FIVE MINUTES AGO!"yelled Renesmee.

She tried to lunge at Emmett but she felt strong arms wrap around her, it was Edward... he dragged her off into another room and Bella followed knowing Renesmee would be upset over her hurting sister. Carlisle and Esme rushed into the room and Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"You stupid idiot!"she snarled.

"I'm sorry..."said Emmett.

"Yea, you know what, maybe you should tell Lillie that!"said Rosalie.

"I am really sorry, Lillie."said Emmett.

"Ack! Apology accepted but shut up... to much noise..."

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, leave."said Carlisle. "She is not feeling well."

They all left. Only Kale remained. "Carlisle what can we do for her?"asked Esme.

"I don't know I have never, ever seen a vampire react to it like this."muttered Carlisle. "Our daughter does own a corner on the idiocy market..."

"I heard that."said Lillie. "I feel all weird..."

"What does it feel like, dear?"asked Esme.

"Like yesterday... but worse."whined Lillie.

"Why did you take that dare Lillie, when you knew what was going to happen?"asked Carlisle.

Kale spoke for her. "The first three dares she chickened out on."he said. "It was either, tell you that you were hot, tell Esme she wanted to be a playboy bunny... or tell the entire family she was going to Italy."

"Poor, dear."said Esme.

Then all of the sudden Lillie burst out laughing at nothing at all, she was really sick and sort of tired one minute and then she was taking a laughing fit.

"Lillie are you okay?"asked Carlisle.

"Yea!"she laughed.

"So let me get this straight."said Kale.

"Yea?"

"Your in pain... but you think it is funny?"

"I don't know I just can't stop laughing!"said Lillie.

The laughing fit continued and Kale gave Carlisle a questioning look, he just shrugged his shoulders and stared at Lillie. She continued laughing like mad for at least ten minutes and then stopped to gasp in pain. She whimpered and Esme rushed over to hug her, then Lillie gave a few more giggles.

"Carlisle?"asked Esme.

"Yes, love?"

"Let's make truth or dare a banned game in the house from now on."

"Good idea."said Carlisle.

"Is she going to be okay Dr. C?"asked Kale.

"In a few hours..."said Carlisle. "Lillie no more human food OR truth or dare!"

"Alright..."she giggled.

Kale gave a quizzical look and left to go to bed seeing as it was nearly twelve o'clock...

The next morning came and Lillie was alright after being in pain the whole night, the decided to go to the mall today to escape the craziness of the carnival for a bit. Alice was quite contented with spending the day at the mall and all the boys decided to go to the arcade. The girls left with tonnes of bags filled to the brim with new clothes... they had not been shopping for new clothes in at least four months so it was about time.

The boys dragged the girls off the see a exhibition baseball game at Fennway Park (A/n: did I spell that right?) They all decided it was quite boring compared to the kind of baseball they played. Kale had never seen the Cullen's in baseball action before do he found himself completely infactuated with that game. It was the first major league game he had ever been to even though it was just the exhibition season.

Soon it came time to leave to go back to the small town of Salem, it was slightly sad for them all because they had had a blast this week. Soon they had the Jeep, Mercedes, Porsche and Volvo loaded up with all of the luggage... Ipods were fully charged so there would be no bored children and the humans/half vampire had used the washroom before hand so there would be no problem's this time. They still stopped every half hour at a gas station, just to be sure.

Soon they arrived back in Salem...

"Holy crap!"said Lillie.

There were trees and power line's down all of the place, and Hannah's mom Emily had phoned Esme's cell phone to let her know that there was no school again tomorrow. The town was in complete and total devastation from the storm.

"I am glad we left for the week then..."said Carlisle. "This would not have been fun to stay in!"

"Certainly not."said Esme.

"Well here you are Kale."said Carlisle. "I'll get your stuff from the back and take you to the door."

"That is okay Dr. C."said Kale.

"I know Kale, but your mother wanted me to tell her how your behavior was."said Carlisle.

"Mothers."muttered all three kids.

So Kale's first human experience was over, and he survived a week with the Cullen's. Lillie, Emmett and Renesmee had another trick for ultimate fun up their sleeves already! Kale should probably be afraid of this one.

The only thought's that were in Emmett, Lillie, and Renesmee's head's were "_Mwhahahahaha!"_

**hahaha! So I hoped you like that, Lillie really does not react well to human food does she? The next chapter might be out later today, because it seems really fun to write!**

**Oh and Vanessa-Wolfe303 wrote the main of the last chapter so.... I am recomending her stories...:**

**If Vampires Did Pee**

**The Ultimate Shape Shifter**

**Twas The Night Before Twilight**

**and a few more....**

**5 reviews until the next chapter...oh and you get a cyber cookie in any flavor you wish!**


	25. Mission: Prank Call Volturi

**Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out, and for those of you who did not like the second last chapter, I am truely sorry, as I said IT WAS NOT my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**NORMAL POV:**

**Human Experience # 2: Prank Call Volturi!**

The Cullen kids were sitting downstairs in the basement, playing bored games or air hockey. Kale was with them and Emmett, Lillie, and Renesmee were wondering when they should make their announcement for the next human experience! They had an idea up their sleeves that involved a call to the Volturi castle, and a spy kit. Oh dear....

"Hey guys!"said Lillie. All attention turned to her. "I have an idea, that would be something cool for the human to experience!"

"What is it?"asked Jasper warily.

"PRANK CALLING THE VOLTURI!"squealed Lillie.

"What?"asked Rosalie. "No way Lillie Cullen, that is insane!"

"They'll kill us all."said Edward.

"Awe, come on I doubt they have caller ID."said Lillie.

"They don't, I think it is a good idea."said Alice.

"Wait, why will we call people that nearly killed your family Lillie?"asked Kale.

"It would be fun."said Lillie simply.

"Ugh, count me out."said Rosalie. "I'll supervise."

"Same here."said Edward.

"Rosalie do you know the number for the Volturi castle?"asked Lillie.

"No, but Carlisle does."

"I"LL BE RIGHT BACK!"screamed Lillie.

She ran up the stairs and to the living room where Carlisle was watching the evening news with a look of curiosity on his face. Lillie ran over to him and stood in the way of the tv, bouncing up and down like Alice at the mall. Carlisle was getting slightly angry at her being in the way of the television.

"Lillie, move please."said Carlisle.

"Dad?"she asked.

"Yea?"

"What is the number for the Volturi?"

"1-800-436-8573-VeryKreepyVampiresThatWillEatYouForSupperJoinUsCozWeHasCookiez."said Carlisle. "Why?"

"No reason."said Lillie. "Got to go, BYE!"

"Lillie WAIT!"called Carlisle. "YOU ARE NOT CALLING THE VOLTURI!"

"BBBYYYYYYYEEEEE!"called Lillie.

"Good Lord!"said Carlisle.

Lillie ran back down the stairs grabbed the cell phone off the coffee table and dialed in the number, she did not press talk yet though.

"Emmett do you have the voice changer?"asked Lillie.

"Here you go lil sis."said Emmett.

"Thanks."said Lillie. "NOW LET THE CALLING BEGIN!"

She pressed the talk button and the phone rang for ten minutes then someone answered.

"Hello, Jane Volturi speaking, how may I eat you?"

"Hello ma'am, would you like to order 1000 lbs of mayonaise?"asked Lillie.

"WHAT?! WHO IS THIS ?!"yelled Jane.

"Now really young lady, that is no way to talk to a person, is your parents home?"asked Lillie.

"WHO IS THIS I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HAVE YOU FOR MY SUPPER!"screamed Jane.

"Canabalism is frowned upon in most communities."said Lillie.

"GAH!"screamed Jane. Then the line went dead.

"Well that went well."said Kale.

"Oh yea."said Lillie.

"My turn!"said Renesmee.

She took the cell phone from Lillie and made her call, this time they got Aro on the other end and he was just as um. . .enraged as Jane had been. Renesmee had informed him that his pink hollister that was in dry cleaning, was permanantly stained for life and it was to bloody and full of ketchup to be saved. Aro had screamed that he did not own a pink hollister shirt and that he never ate ketchup in his entire existance.

Kale was laughing his head off the entire time through all the prank calls, he could not help it. It was really good to because not many humans got to prank call the Volturi before they were changed into vampires. Lillie had enjoyed making Jane angry twice and everyone laughed still at the 'canabalism is frowned upon in most communities' line.

Now what more trouble could they get in too?

**A/N: Really sorry that was SO short, but I am tired and my hands are seriously TWITCHING from all the writing I have been doing. So hopefully it was funnyish.**

**5 reviews and you get eggnog and a new chapter...**


	26. The Dog Returns

**Uh. . .here is the next chapter :D So please don't kill me. . .**

**Disclaimer: SANTA GAVE ME TWILIGHT FOR CHRSITMAS. . .I wish. . .**

**NORMAL POV:**

The kids were all super bored and there was nothing to do over the weekend. . .they hoped things would be fun when Jake came to stay again for a while. Renesmee was quite excited, then Lillie had an idea and shared it with the rest of the family including Kale. Carlisle and Esme thought it was slightly rude and said they would supervise in case it went too far.

Soon Jake arrived and they things the kids had needed to get done was completed. . .paint Jacob's room like the inside of a dog house, complete! Fill the cupboards with dog food, again, complete! Their other plan would be completed as soon as he said 'hello'.

Jacob walked through the door and the kids could hardly contain their laughter, he just gave them all an odd look, and proceeded to say hi..

"Hey all."said Jake.

"Bark bark bark."said Lillie

"Uh. . . what's up with her?"

"Bark bark bark."said Renesmee

"What the?"asked Jake with a confused glance at Lillie and Renesmee. "Lillie, Nessie, you two all right?"

"Bark."said Emmett simply.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"yelled Jake

"Bark."said Kale

"That's it I am going to my room."mumbled Jake

"Bark bark bark."laughed Renesmee.

Jake stomped off to his room and everyone followed him up the stairs much to his dismay, Lille and Renesmee were laughing their heads off at Jacob's reaction to all of this. They should have had the video camera with them, would have been a great video to put on youtube!

He walked into his room and gave a very enraged yell, his room was painted all brown and it looked like the inside of a doghouse! There was a giant dog bed and a giant dish that said 'Jake The Dog' on it. Everyone was almost on the floor laughing at Jacob and he stormed out of the room. Renesmee followed soon after to make sure he was okay.

Soon the others went down stairs to apologize to Jacob even though it was lot's of fun. . .

"Hey Jake."said Lillie.

"What are you going to bark at me some more carrot top?"

"I resent that."said Lillie.

"Anyways the point is we are sorry Jacob, we were just really bored."said Kale sincerely.

"It's okay."mumbled Jake.

"Come on dog, you have to admit it was funny."said Rosalie.

"I don't see the humor in it."said Jake blankly.

Renesmee playfully slapped him. "Of course you do, Jakey!"

"Maybe."said Jake.

"Say it was funny."said Lillie.

"FINE IT WAS FUNNY OKAY!"he yelled.

"We so needed to record this."laughed Emmett.

"If it was recorded I would kill you bloodsucker."said Jake

They all laughed and sat in the living room talking about what had been going on lately, then Lillie gasped and there was a huge smile on her face. Everyone stared at her with a look of horror because when Lillie Cullen got that look something bad could end up happening. Really bad. . .

"Lillie, what is it?"asked Carlisle warily.

"I have an idea."she said cheerily.

"What kind of idea, dear?"asked Esme.

"A fun and non boring idea."said Lillie.

"Well what is it?"asked Kale.

"Do you want to know?"asked Lillie

"Yes."said Kale.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."said Carlisle.

"Really really sure you want to know?"

"Yes."said Esme impatiently.

"Positive?"asked Lillie.

"YES!!"they all yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Feisty."said Lillie. "I was just making sure."

"WELL TELL US!"screamed Renesmee

"I think we should go camping."said Lillie.

"All that trouble just to tell us that."said Rosalie.

"Well I think it is a good idea."said Lillie.

"Then camping it is."sighed Carlisle. "There is nothing else to do anyways"

"This will not turn out good."said Kale. "This will not turn out good."

Lillie just got up, glared at them all and went to her room to start packing, and Carlisle drove Kale home so he could get permission and then get his belongings and stuff. After about three hours the family was ready to go and sitting outside by the vehicles waiting for Alice who was most likely over packing for only two days.

When you have vampires, a shapeshifter, and a human going camping very crazy things could happen. . . very crazy things.

**A/N: Sorry this was short. . .you can call it a bit of a filler so I don't die. . .but I am sorta suffering partially from writers block. . .oh I have ideas alright. . .but it is just getting them written down in a way that seems funny.**

**Hope you had a good hollidays and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

**Lol. . .**

**Oh and 5 reviews. . .**


	27. Banana Cream Pies and Whip Cream

**Woo Hoo! Next Chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did. . .I don't own Twilight.**

**NORMAL POV:**

The Cullen's plus,Jake and Kale were going on a weekend long camping trip, that sounds fun and almost perfectly non dangerous, right? Nope. . .not at all because when there are vampires, a werewolf, human and half human, the possibilities of pranking wars, and other crazy things were endless. Especially with trouble makers like Emmett, Lillie and Nessie.

They got to the campsite and set up three tents, one for the girls, one for the boys and one for Carlisle and Esme. Then they worked on making a vampire friendly campfire, mostly Kale and Jake worked on that though because they could not risk someone getting burned.

"Hey, Nessie."said Lillie

"Hey."

"Come with me for a second."said Lillie, while pulling Nessie away from the others "I have a plan."

"Oh so that is why I smelled smoke."said Renesmee

"Funny, I think we should try and prank the guys tonight though."

"You know that is probably one of the most stupid things you have come up with yet."sighed Renesmee. "You can't prank the guys it is practically impossible and if you did it would go into a full on pranking war."

"Well isn't that the point?"asked Lillie

"I really don't think so. . ." trailed off Renesmee

"Please?"

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Lillie it-"began Renesmee

"PLEASE?!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"said Lillie

"So what is you plan, little red headed vampire?"asked Renesmee

Lillie whispered her plan in Renesmee's ear and giggled, Nessie thought it was slightly odd but it would be fun to do because she was seriously that bored. So they headed back to where the rest of the family was gathered and talking about some things to do so far they had come up with baseball and hiking. Alice had predicted a thunderstorm for that evening so they decided baseball but would go hiking for a few hours before the human had to have dinner.

They found a trail that would also be somewhat easy for a human to go on and started the hike, Lillie and Kale walked together and Kale was slightly scared at the fact Lillie was giggling like an insane idiot. Finally after 15 minutes he asked her what was so funny.

"Lillie what are you laughing at?"asked Kale

"Oh, nothing really."

"Oh I see."

"Yes, so are you enjoying the hike?"

"Yes it is great."said Kale

"That is good, I always have liked hiking."

"I can picture you as a girl who would, seeing as someone has to drag you by your ears into the mall."

"Yea, just don't see the point in shopping 24/7."sighed Lillie.

"Oh well."said Kale

"Hey look we are almost at the top!"exclaimed Lillie.

"I see that."

"Well of course you do."said Lillie "You are not blind."

"I was aware of that."

They made it to the top where all the other's were already standing and saw the most beautiful sight ahead of them. A waterfall, it was gorgeous and almost fairy tale looking. They stood there and watched it for a while and then made their way back down. Kale ate his supper and then they sat around waiting for the thunder and lightning to start so they could head for the clearing in the forest and play some baseball.

Lillie sat out on the sidelines with Kale and played Supermassive Black Hole by some band called Muse on her iPod, she thought it added a nice affect to the game. Eventually they stopped the game because the thunder storm was getting that bad. It was pouring buckets of rain and there was no break inbetween lighting strikes. They headed back to the campsite and all went inside their tents to hang out.

Lillie and Renesmee started planning their prank and the adults, Rosalie, Alice and Bella that is, just sat and watched them with a slight amusement. Not many people have even dared to prank the boys but Lillie and Renesmee were going to be brave and try to.

The two girls quietly snuck outside and creeped over to the boys tent and started making loud howling sounds or just anything to get them to run off for a little while. Soon after twenty minutes the boys ran out of the tent and into the woods to see what the noise was, everyone but Kale, so Lillie took that problem into her own hands.

"Nessie, I am going to get Kale out of the tent, you know what to do."said Lillie

"Alright, but how are you going to get him to come out?"

"Tell him I think it is very romantic to dance in a storm."said Lillie

"Smart one, any boy would fall for that."complimented Renesmee.

"Le duh!"said Lillie

She unzippered the door of the boys tent and walked in;

"Hey Kale."

"Hi."

"Sounds like some pretty angry animals in those woods tonight. . ."

"Yes, I am sure the others will find what it is."said Kale

"Want to dance?"asked Lillie.

"Dance?"asked Kale

"Yea, like in the rain or something."

"Are you crazy, Lillie?"

"No. . .?"

"The rain, dancing in the rain."

"Yes, it is very romantic you know."

"Oh, alright then."said Kale "dancing in the rain it is."

"Yay!"

Lillie pulled Kale outside into the pouring rain, and Renesmee started her job. . .the boys would be getting quite the surprise when they came back into the tent. Quite the surprise. . .

"Whatever was out there must have been really mad."said Edward.

"Yea."agreed Emmett

"Probably just an injured animal."said Jasper.

"Must have been badly injured than."commented Edward

"Oh well, it is not our problem anyways."said Emmett

They opened the door to the tent and the next thing they knew one dozen banana cream pies were flying at their faces. Then a bucket of water fell from over head.

"LILLIE!"they all yelled at the same time.

Lillie was still dancing in the rain with Kale, but when she heard her naem being yelled knew it was time to run.

"Well that was really fun Kale, but gotta run!"said Lillie quickly.

"Um. . .okay then."said Kale, watching Lillie run away as fast as she could go.

Lillie ran back to the tent where Nessie was patiently waiting for her, and they both high fived. They actually managed to complete the prank and now the boys were standing there completely soaked with banana cream pie on their faces! That would have been hilarious to video tape, or did they video tape it? Soon they heard the guys coming towards the tent and they came in and started spraying whip cream all over Lillie, the other girls were laughing so hard if they had to breathe they would have died.

"It is so war."said Lillie

"Hey you started it carrots."said Emmett

"Okay, don't call me carrots."said Lillie "My hair color is darker than a carrot."

"Whatever."said Emmett "Have fun trying to figure out your next prank!"

"Oh I will."said Lillie, with an evil glint in her eyes "I will. . ."

The boys left most likely to start planning their revenge and Lillie also went back to the drawing boards. It is going to be a very interesting day tomorrow. Now things were going to get super crazy, all because of banana cream pies, a couple buckets of water and whip cream! Oh the fun. . .

**a/n: Okay so I hope you liked that chapter, I am starting to find ways to get the ideas people gave me written down. So I guess that means you could say I don't have any more partial writers block. HOWEVER! We have a problem people. . .because when school starts up again tomorrow I am not going to be home that much through the week, So I have made a schedule my stories will be updated on Saturdays and Fridays.**

**So 5 reviews and you can have a banana cream pie!**


	28. Pink Cars

**Yay! Next chapter :] The first prank in this chapter was suggested to me by: bellapouts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**NORMAL POV:**

"I am so going to get them back for that."muttered Lillie

"You have to admit the whip cream WAS a good one."laughed Renesmee

"Yes so funny."said Lillie

She wiped the remaining whip cream off of her face and went over to where she had four abnormally large duffle bags packed. She pulled them one by one over to the middle of the tent and stood up straight as if she were going to announce something very important.

"You guys don't really think I would pack this much clothing for one weekend do you?"

"No."said Rosalie

"Unfortunately."said Alice

"No, not really."said Bella

"Nuh uh."said Renesmee

"Alright, so I guess I will show you what I have in them."said Lillie

She unzipped the first bag to reveal a large quantity of spray pain cans, all in the color of bright pink. The rest of the bags just contained random things that could be used to pull some really good pranks. The other girls stared at them wide eyed and Lillie looked quite proud of herself.

"Think I have enough stuff?"she asked

"More than enough!"squealed Alice

"This is going to be so fun."said Renesmee

"I know, I want to do the next prank tonight."

"What are we going to do?"asked Alice

"We?"questioned Lillie

"Well, I do want to help."

"Sure."

"So what are we doing?"asked Renesmee

"Think we have enough spray paint for the volvo AND the jeep?"asked Lillie, with an evil smile

"Definitely."said Alice

"Count us out on this one."said Rosalie and Bella

"I always wanted to paint the volvo pink."said Renesmee

"Revenge is sweet."said Lillie.

"Oh! We should wear black, to make it seem more real."suggested Alice

"Okay then. . ."said Renesmee

"I have walkie talkies."said Lillie "We could always use our cell phones but you know. . ."

"Perfect!"said Alice

"Mum, Aunt Rose, you go on lookout."said Renesmee "Please?"

"Fine."they both agreed, reluctantly.

The girls changed into the all black outfits Alice had picked out and Lillie gave each of them a walkie talkie, this was going to be fun. Renesmee, Lillie and Alice each took ten cans of spray paint for the volvo and set out on their mission. They would go back for more paint later.

Rosalie and Bella stood near the boys tent and made sure that no one went near the scene of the action, if someone did then they would call in on the walkie talkie.

"This is fun."said Renesmee quietly

"I have dreamed of this the whole time I have known Edward."sighed Alice

"I just love pranking people."said Lillie

"So far it is going good too."said Renesmee "The boys must be busy plotting something else in their tent so they are to busy to watch their backs."

"All the better for us."said Lillie

"Yup."agreed Alice

They finished spray painting the volvo and stepped back to admire their work.

"It is not going to start raining again to night, is it?"asked Lillie

"No, we are safe."said Alice

"Good."said Renesmee "That would have been a bunch of spray paint wasted for nothing."

"Well now to the so we can get more spray paint for the jeep."said Lillie

The three ran back to their tent and took the entire duffle bag that was gull of the left over cans, they had more than enough to spray the jeep with. Rosalie and Bella were still keeping look out but so far everything was flawless. Hopefully it would stay that way too.

"Alright, the jeep should be fun to spray."said Lillie "Emmett's reaction would probably be even worse than Edward's."

"No doubt about that."said Alice

"Want to know what would be funny?"asked Renesmee

"What?"asked Lillie and Alice

"If they screamed like little girls and started to dry sob."

"We should probably have a video camera for this."said Lillie

"We could put it on YouTube!"said Alice excitedly

"They might actually kill us then."said Renesmee

"Well they are already going to kill us now."said Lillie

"True."

"Right enough chit chat."said Alice "We need to get this done before we get caught."

They finished spray painting the jeep and headed back to the tent, where Bella and Rosalie were already waiting for them. The look of excitement on Alice, Lillie, and Renesmee's faces were priceless. Honestly, how many times do you get to spray paint a volvo and a jeep?

"Have a good time?"asked Bella

"You bet!"said Renesmee

"It was really fun."said Lillie

"I can't wait until morning!"said Alice excitedly

"I'm afraid to see what will happen."said Rosalie, while rolling her eyes

Morning seriously did not come fast enough, finally the people who actually slept had risen and everyone was ready for the day. They all walked outside and Emmett and Edward stared opened mouthed at their vehicles. Carlisle and Esme looked slightly amused and everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"LILLIE!"yelled Edward and Emmett

"And Renesmee."

"And Alice."

Edward and Emmett stared at Renesmee and Alice in shock "You guys too?!"

"Yup."all three of them said

"KILL THEM!"yelled Emmett

"KILL THEM NOW!"agreed Edward

"No."said Jasper and Jacob

"What?!"

"We prank them back."said Jasper

"Right."said Emmett

"Uh oh."said Alice, Lillie and Renesmee.

Carlisle stared at all of them with a highly amused look on his face "Well, it's time to go fishing."

"Fishing?"asked Lillie

"Sure."said Carlisle

"Ew."said Lillie and Alice

Then the fact that they would be fishing and going on boats gave the boys some ideas for their revenge, oh this was going to get good.

Soon they arrived on the lake and got on their boats and went to around the middle of the water. They boys were starting to crack up laughing with their plan of revenge. Life was so fun when you were in a pranking war. They sped their boat over super close to the one that the girls were on.

"Hey guys!"called Emmett

"Wuzzup, teddy bear?!"called back Lillie

"Nothing to much! Just having some fun out boating on the lake!"

"That's cool!"said Lillie, eyeing him suspiciously

"Liking your new car, dad?"laughed Renesmee

"Love it!"said Edward

"Yea, your car is great for a girl!"

Then the next thing they knew the boys were slowly inching their boat towards theirs, and the bumped the girls boat a few times until it tipped over and the girls fell into the deep and dirty water.

"EW!"screamed Lillie "ICKY WATER PLANTATION!"

"OH MY GOD A FISH JUST SWAM BY FOOT!"yelled Renesmee

"MY HAIR!"shrieked Rosalie

"MY CLOTHES!"screamed Alice

"The water is dirty."said Bella calmly

The boys all laughed at the girls who were treading in the water, you paint their cars pink you pay the price!

"Having fun in there?"laughed Emmett

"EMMETT CULLEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"yelled Rosalie

"That fun is it?"

The girls all growled and climbed back into their boat and headed for dry land, will all this pranking ever end? Nope. . .

**a/n: Hope you liked that chapter, you also got it one day earlier because of a snow day today and I injured my knee two days ago now so I can't go to school anyways. I bruised the tendon in it, not fun. **

**5 reviews, please!**


	29. A Possible Turn for the Worst

**Okay, I know it has been a bit over a week but I have been busy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight**

**Lillie POV: (I felt like writing Lillie POV)**

You know how people say that all good things come to an end? That is probably one of the most true statements I have heard, after the boys sent us overboard in the boat dad quickly put a stop to our little 'war'. Then it came time to go home and get ready to go back to school the next day. We were waist deep in work for work that went towards our final report, I was starting to get a bit nervous now. It was nearing the end of April and that means it just keeps on getting closer and closer to Summer Break...

I have noticed something that is also eating away away at my brain, driving me to the point of near mad insanity, Hannah and the Daniel's have been keeping quite distant lately. Could they know what is going on, that Kale knows our secret?Maybe I will get to ask now, because Hannah is heading towards me...good idea Kale was out sick today.

"Yo, Lils, got an important question for you."said Hannah

"What?"I asked

"Does Kale know our secret, does he know what we are?"

"No...what would make you think that?"

"Maybe the fact that he is almost ALWAYS at your house or going on road trips with you guys."

"Honestly Hannah, he knows nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Lillie."

"I"m not lying."

She gave me a glare. "Really?"

"Okay, fine he knows...he found out pretty much on his own though."

"Dude, the Volturi needs to be called."

"What?! Hannah! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I am just trying to protect our kind!"

"I was going to change him this Summer!"

"It's to late, the Volturi are being informed of this as we speak, we suspected you all along."said Hannah.

"Your such an idiot!"I yelled, then I ran away.

_God I am going to kill that girl! I swear she WILL die, but that is the least of my worries right now._

I ran for the hospital, the first one I had to get to was dad... he would know what to do! He has to, he knows everything! I got to the ER where he was currently on call and smelled the familiar scent of Kale, weird...I went to the main desk.

"What can I do for you,sweetie?"asks the nurse.

"Dr. Cullen, I need to see him right away! Please!"

"Of course, he's at the Nurses Station in the back right now."

"Thank you."I say, as I rush past and to the back.

I spotted hi in the back talking to Hannah's dad, they both looked to be in rather sour moods. He must already know then, great this is just my luck.

"Dad!"

"Lillie, what are you doing here?"

"I think you already know why."I say, while glaring at Hannah's dad.

"Yes, of course... as you can probably already tell Kale is in here. Go to his room and wait for me there, we have some things to discuss."

"What room?"

"Room 3."

"Okay."

I walked gracefully into Kale's room, he was laying there...he looked really sick too. Kale looked up at me and smiled, that same smile that made my heart flutter. I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"Has dad told you we have a slight problem?"I asked

"He has, aren't these Daniel's people suppose to be your friends?"

"That's what we thought but I guess not."

"That sucks."

"So what are we going to do with you now?"

"Don't know."said Kale

"So why are you here, exactly?"

"Not feeling that great, my mom made me come."

"Oh, I see."

Dad walked into the room and I spun around to face him, _please let him know what to do!_

"Lillie, you should go home... Alice had the vision of the Volturi coming so they the others are home now too."

"What about Kale?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. However Alice saw this as the perfect opportunity to frame the death...I'll have him at the house within two hours."

"Kale, are you sure you want to be like us?"I asked

"That is the most stupid question I have ever heard of, Lillie."said Kale "Of course I do."

"Okay, I'll see you at home then."

I go to kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room.

_Okay, try to hunt...that would be the best thing to do! I will be alot stronger if I am not thirsty..._

Finally after hunting for a while I went home and everyone else was waiting for me. I stared at them all for a minute, then said;

"I guess we get a visit from the Volturi and a new family member, fun!"

"That's the way to see it, squirt!"Emmett boomed

"...because we all want to get a visit from the Volturi."mumbled Edward

"Oh it will be okay, and Kale will be half way through the change by the time they get here anyways!"said Alice.

"The future is not set in stone, Alice."we all remind her

"Okay, fine...if you don't want me to try and brighten the mood just say so!"

Then dad walked in with Kale, they with both grinning sheepishly and it honestly made me wonder what had been done in the past two hours.

"Kale is now officially dead."announced Carlisle.

"Yup, I'm a dead boy now."agreed Kale

"Um, isn't there like a bazillion other things that have to be done before you can be dead? Like a death certificate a funeral, burial and all that stuff?"I asked.

"Don't worry Lillie, I got it all taken care of."said Carlisle.

"Now it's just up to you."said Kale.

_Right, I can do this...all I have to di is bite and try not to suck is blood in the process. That sounds easy, I think... No DANG IT NO I CAN NOT DO THIS! I am going to end up killing him, I know it...I am not that strong. I am weak and pathetic, he's going to die if I have to do this. What was I thinking,...EDWARD GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! Alright, you know what...maybe I can do this! I have resisted his blood for a while now, ever since he moved here before Christmas. It's almost been six months now and in another two months I was going to do this anyways..._

"Are you sure you want this, Kale?"

"Again that is the most stupid question on the planet, of course I do!"

I pull him over to the couch and make him lay down on it, then I sink my teeth into his neck...

**Woah , what is going to happen now? Especially with the Volturi on their way! Yikes!**

**5 Reviews please :)**


	30. The Demented Lillie

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been a bit busy lately, but anyways fret no longer because here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I was talking to Stephenie Meyer last night and she said that people annoyed by the sound of vacuum cleaners are not aloud to own Twilight...thanks a lot SM.**

**Lillie POV:**

Absolutely amazing, I had never tasted human blood in my life and boy I sure had missed a lot! It was the greatest taste on the planet, but the realization hit me. This was the love of my life here, I was suppose to change him, not kill him. I willed myself to stop stood up and took a few steps away from him.

It was painful to watch him writhe in pain and yell, I wanted to make it stop for him...I remember how it felt and it is not a pleasant feeling. I turned to face everyone else and they all had looks of amazement on their faces, except for Edward who looked a bit sour.

"Amazing."said Carlisle

"What's amazing?"

"I thought one of us would have had to stop you from completely draining him dry."

"You actually think I would do that?"I asked, clearly appalled.

"No of course not, it's just your still so young and all."

"I don't think age has to do with anything, it has to do with how strong your will power is."

"You could be right."

"Alice, how long until the Volturi arrive?"I ask

"About 12 hours from now."

"Good because I want to give them a piece of my mind!"

"That might not be such a good idea, dear."said Esme

"I don't care, they deserve to be told what kind of selfless, loathsome, vile, cruel, idiotic, careless, mean,--"

"We get the point."growled Edward

"What's got your boxers in a twist?"

"Nothing."he said dryly

"I know, your just mad because I could pull away from sucking Kale's blood when you had to have someone stop you from draining Bella's back in Phoenix almost ten years back."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I am NOT."

"Whatever you say then."I giggle

Edward angrily gets up and leaves the room with Bella following him, gosh that guy does need some anger management, it could be beneficial. We all sit in silence for a little while, well actually because of Kale's yelling I wouldn't exactly call it silence. After a while Renesmee and I burst out laughing, and everyone in the room stares at us.

"I can't believe you actually mad dad mad just because your will power was stronger!"laughed Renesmee.

"I know, that is kind of funny!"

"I think we should all send him to anger management at some point!"

"Hey, that might be a good idea."said Alice

"Wouldn't hurt him any."said Rosalie

"Then we definitely have to do that at some point!"I say

"Girls, that might not be a good idea."said Carlisle

"Why not?"

"I think Edward would kill you all before he even went to anger management classes."

"All the more reason to send him."said Renesmee

After a while of laughing really hard we turned on the TV because there was nothing else to do, I sat at the foot of the couch where Kale was still yelling from the burning. It was tearing me to pieces knowing he was in pain like that, but there is only a few more days left and then it'll be okay.

Nothing was really good on TV it was a bad day for it, like sometimes TV on Saturdays sucks well today would be one of those days. Dad watched the news and the rest of us resorted to stuff like twiddling our thumbs, humming to ourselves, wondering if it would be funny to knock our heads off the refrigerator door or something like that.

"Anyone up for some prank calling?"asked Emmett

"Emmett, now is not the time for pranks."I say

"Well we are all insanely bored..."

"I think it would be fun, it would provide some entertainment for a little while."said Renesmee

"Yea!"squealed Alice

"I'll just watch."said Rosalie

"I think I'll just be going now."said Carlisle, he gets up and leaves the room.

"Then who are we calling?"I ask

"Random members of the Denali Coven?"asked Emmett

"They would recognize us."

"How about...just random people in the phone book!"suggests Renesmee

"Yea, I like that idea."

"Um...won't it be kind of weird with a person yelling at the top of their lungs in the background."asked Jasper

"Yea...your right."

"Then scratch that idea."said Emmett

"You guys can go ahead without me."

"No, we can't do something like that without you."said Alice

"Awe, thanks."

The next ten hours were the most boring and suspenseful hours of my life, I had gotten so zoned out from boredom apparently I had started smashing my head off the coffee table twice. It was true to because the coffee table was now just a bunch of splintered wood. When Alice finally saw them nearing our town we went out to the front of the house to head them off, Kale was left safely inside on the couch.

I was even prepared to fight if I had too, I had on some old sweat pants and a very ugly t-shirt, something that could get dirty and ripped up. Bella and I also had our shields expanded and ready to go, nothing was going to get past us.

Then we saw them come...the entire guard was here, they are nothing compared to Cullen's though, we kick ass! The Daniels Coven was also with them, I saw Hannah and I lost it...

I lunged forward at her and we started to fight;

"How dare you do that to me, I thought you were my friend, you traitor!"

"I was protecting our kind Lillie, obviously something you didn't even think about!"

"He found out on his own! It's not like I went up to him and went 'Hey, I'm a vampire, just so you know'...do I look that stupid?!"

"You should have just killed him when he found out, you were pretty much going to drain him on his first day of school!"

"How could you even say that?! How about you go find the love of your life and come talk to me after that. You'd never want to kill him!"

"I would because no one deserves this life!"

"Don't you even use that one! We obviously have a purpose here, you just haven't found yours yet!"

We continued to fight some more, but with me being younger I had more strength. I don't know how I did it...but once I had her pinned down I pulled out the matches from my pocket and lit one. I started a small grass fire and threw her in, no one messes with my family and gets away with it.

As soon as she was burnt to ashes I went and got the hose and put out the fire before it ruined anything besides the grass. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths wide opened, I guess I never really did seem like the type of girl to kill anyone. The Volturi and the rest of the Daniels saw how angry I was and quickly fled, good riddance!

"Lillie, are you okay?"asked Carlisle

"Yes...why?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Probably from anger."

"Lets all go back inside."suggested Esme

"Yea, Kale needs me."I say

We go back in the house and I still can't believe I actually killed someone, technically I killed two people today. I felt remorse for what I did to Hannah, she betrayed me though... I don't think I was myself when that happened.

"Wow, you actually demented looking enough to scare the Volturi away!"exclaimed Renesmee

"Yea, thanks for that news flash, Nessie."

"Sorry, that's just so cool though! I wish I could have been the one to creep them out like that!"

"Do you?"I ask

"Well...yea, it shows just how...never mind..."

I turn away from my family who is still completely in awe and kneel beside the couch and hold Kale's hand. I am glad he didn't see that side of me and I hope he never does. Now it's just 2 and a half more days and he'll be awake, but probably not himself. Of course if he is anything like Bella or I then things will go good.

**A/N: Wow, well we got rid of the traitor Hannah, and I don't think the Volturi will be paying the Cullen's a visit any time within the next few Centuries. So 5 reviews please, and I'll try to update next weekend!**


	31. Long Wait

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, I didn't realize the time has gone by so fast... nearly one month since the last update. Wow, of course things have been quite hectic but anyways...here you go, the next update.**

**Disclaimer: I'm worried, I know, it's not very creative at all...now I need to go and ask SM for Twilight, wish me luck!**

**Lillie POV:**

All was silent... well not exactly, the only noise was Kale's yells of pain. I'm not exactly sure what had gotten into me when I saw Hannah, the only emotion I had was the desperate need to kill her. That is so very unlike me, but then again, it was her and her family that put Kale in danger. Although I still don't think we are out of danger, the Volturi can't of left that fast without even a fight. Or maybe they could of, who really knows? The question that was eating away at my mind though was why my eyes had turned red when I started to fight.

"Lillie, are you okay?"asked Carlisle

"Yes, of course I am."I said

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm... thinking."

"About what?"

"Why did my eyes turn red? I mean they quickly turned back to the liquid honey color but...I just can't seem to figure it out."

"It could have just been because you were really angry."

"Well there are lots of times that I am really angry but my eyes don't turn red."

"I guess that is just something unexplainable then."said Carlisle

"Aren't you suppose to have the answer for everything?"I asked

"No, I might know a lot but I don't have answers for everything."

"Could have fooled me."I mumble, and he chuckles.

"Well seeing as we are all in this living room, with a TV, and digital cable, and Family Channel... with nothing to do-" said Emmett, and we got tired of his long list of stuff and cut in;

"JUST GET IT OUT ALREADY!"we all shouted

"Okay! Sheesh, I was just going to say we should watch some Hannah Montana!"

"Emmett, this really isn't the time."I said, while turning back to Kale for a moment, he was thrashing around now... I'm glad that you only have to get changed into a Vampire once. The pain is really terrible.

"Oh come on Lillie! You need to lighten up a little bit!"said Emmett

"Watching Hannah Montana is going to help how...?"I questioned

"Well Hannah Montana is awesome, funny, brilliant,-"

"I think I may vomit."said Renesmee "Uncle Emmett, Hannah Montana is the most repulsive and boring show on the planet! If I have to watch that I think I'll go jump off the roof...and hope I die!"

"Don't dis Hannah Montana!"

"Emmett, no offence but no one wants to watch Hannah Montana."said Jasper

"Well I guess I'm no one."

"Yea, you got that right."I said

"You go girl!"said Alice, while giving me a high five

"Lillie has attitude, I never knew that."laughs Renesmee

"I'm not a total goody goody."I said

"Alright enough talking about Lillie's poor attitude! I want to watch Hannah Montana!"said Emmett

"Well we don't want to, Emmett."said Rosalie "I swear if I have to watch that show one more time I'll go hunt her down and make sure that Hannah Montana shows will never be filmed again, and the ones that still remain are taken off the air."

"No way, you wouldn't do that!"Emmett says in horror

"Oh, but I would."said Rosalie, with a smirk

He quickly shuts up about Hannah Montana and we all go back to silence, my undivided attention on the writhing Kale. I wish the time would fly by faster, it almost seems as if it is on slow motion and it doesn't want to speed up.

"Lillie, would you like to come hunting with me?"asked Renesmee

"No thanks, I don't want to leave Kale."I said, turning down her offer.

"Hunting would make the time pass by a little faster."said Esme "We'll stay behind to watch him."

"I really don't want to leave him..."

"He'll be fine, Lillie."assured Alice "Go hunting."

"I already went hunting not that long ago though."

"It wouldn't hurt to go again."said Carlisle

"I'm not thirsty though!"I argue

"Come on Lillie, come just to keep me company then?"asked Renesmee

"You guys aren't going to shut up until I leave this living room, are you?"I growl

"Nope."said Alice

"I don't see the point in going."I said, while getting up from the couch.

"You just need to get out for a bit."said Rosalie "Sitting and watching the clock is not going to make the time go by faster."

I sighed "Fine, come on Nessie, lets go hunting."

She gets up from her chair and follows me out of the living room, we both put on our shoes and walk outside. We decided just to slowly walk to the forest so we could waste even more time, the two of us really hadn't spent that much that much time together since I met Kale.

"What got into you earlier?"asked Renesmee

"I'm not sure...I just saw her and had this strong desire to kill..."I admitted

"Oh."said Renesmee "So much for the Daniel's being our friends."

"It just proves that you can't trust just anybody..."

"No, I guess not."

"So... since I met Kale we haven't been spending as much time together as we used to."

"No, but we still see each other everyday and talk to each other every day."

"Just not as much though."

"Not as much, but you aren't giving yourself any credit, Lillie."

"Credit?"

"You still include me in a lot of your outings around town, or to the movies, or just hanging out."said Renesmee

"You're right, I do, don't I?"

"Yes, you do."she laughed

"Well come on, lets get hunting over with."I said

She nods her head and we run even deeper into the forest and find some 'food', we got out fill and run off back in the direction of home. That got me out of the house for a total of... 45 minutes, yippee, that was SO much time...not.

**One Day Later:**

Alright, I can do this, I just need to wait until tomorrow and then Kale will be awake. That's not a long time... just 24 hours... 24 long and very boring hours.

"Come on Lillie, don't go insane yet. I'm sure Carlisle doesn't want to have a mentally insane child."said Emmett "Just 24 hours to go."

"Carlisle already had mentally insane children."I snorted

"Who?"asked Emmett

"You, and when it comes to shopping it would be Alice."

"I resent that."said Emmett

"It doesn't hurt to hear the truth every once in a while."

"Whatever you say."

Then Alice skips into the living room "When it comes to shopping there is no such thing as insanity."

"Yes, there is! You are insane every time you go near a mall!"

Alice gasped "I do not!"

"Yes, you do."I said, in a sing song voice

"Actually... Aunt Alice, you do go a bit insane."

"I think you guys are the insane ones because... because...OH FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO BOSTON FOR SOME HARD CORE SHOPPING!"she yelled, and ran out of the room.

"That was interesting."said Emmett

"It was interesting indeed."I agreed

"It's Alice! What do you expect?!"said Renesmee

"True that."I giggled

"Well what are we going to do from now until tomorrow?"asked Renesmee

"I don't know..."I sighed "I just don't want to leave Kale."

"Clingy much?"asked Emmett

"Shut up!"

"Now now, lets not have a fight children."joked Renesmee.

Esme walks into the room, highly amused by our conversation "If you are bored and don't want to leave the house you could always help me clean."

"Sure, why not."I said, glad for something to do.

"Well that was a surprise I thought you'd find something else to do as soon as possible."said Esme

"No, nothing else is helping..."said Renesmee "Well at lest nothing else is helping Lillie."

"Yea, I'm going to watch Hannah Montana..."said Emmett

"Have fun with that."I said, and he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Renesmee and I helped Esme clean the house that took about two hours and then it was back to the boredom. I always thought that being around when someone was going through the change would be a bit more eventful than this was, I guess I was wrong. Especially if it was the boy you loved, then you feel emotionally pained as the yell and writhe. I regret doing this now, but it's what he wanted and I would never deny him anything. Never.

**Another Day Later:**

Today is the day Kale should finally wake up, as a Vampire too, finally he will be one of us. We all sit in the living room waiting for him to finally stir. Everyone is standing a bit back from him because we don't know what his actions will be like. I stand closer to him than the rest, I don't care if he ends up being the most dangerous thing on the planet, I will always love him and he isn't going to leave my sight.

He stirs a few hours later, I take a deep breath and his eyes flutter open. He's absolutely gorgeous, immortality does suit him. Although I miss his blue eyes, red definitely is NOT his color.

"Kale?"I asked carefully

A low growl comes from deep within his throat, it doesn't sound like him It's not him...he's not himself. "Nessie, get out."I ordered, while taking a step towards Kale.

Bella quickly takes Renesmee out of the room, just incase Kale snaps and tries to drink her blood. That would not be good.

"Kale?"I try again

"Lillie, you should stay back, he's not exactly himself right now."said Jasper "Right now he's not Kale Casey, he's a blood thirsty new born."

"Then we should try and get him out to the woods so he can go hunting."I said "Right now might be a good time too."

"Well there is no way you are helping with that task."said Esme

"What?! Why?! I created him, so it's my job to make sure he doesn't go and attack every human that comes in his path!"

"I am sure Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle can handle him just fine."

I stared at the dangerous look on Kale's face and sighed "Then they better take him now."

"Esme, Lillie, get out of our path."said Carlisle. "Just get out of the living room altogether."

Esme pulls me out of the living room and I hear some things smashing as Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper wrestle Kale out the door. I created a monster and now I think I really do regret what I had done, maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"I know that look."said Esme "Don't regret changing him, he'll come around soon."

"I've created a monster, mom!"

"No, he's just acting like a typical new born."

"I wonder how long it will take for him to go back to himself? If he is going to be like the average new born it isn't even safe Nessie to be in this house!"

"It'll work out."

I sighed and went up the stairs to mine and Nessie's room, I got my laptop and just did random internet surfing. Stupid things like googling google...

About an hour later I heard the door shut and I ran down the stairs to see Kale standing there with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. This time he didn't seem so hostile, he seemed a little more like himself despite those piercing red eyes.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, Lillie."he apologizes, his voice very musical like now.

"Oh, Kale that wasn't your fault!"

"Well it's a bit better now that I've hunted, but it only dulls the burning... I'm not-"

"Satisfied."finished Jasper

"Exactly."said Kale

"It'll be okay in a few years."I assured "Maybe sooner, you never know."

"That's good to know."he said

"Any problems while you guys were hunting?"I asked

"No."said Carlisle "He got the hang of it quite quickly."

Then Alice bolted into the room with her laptop in hand and ran right up to Kale "ONLINE SHOPPING FOR NEW CLOTHES!"she screamed

A low growl came from his throat again. "Alice, you idiot! He's a new born you don't just run up to him like that!"I chastised.

"Whoops, sorry."she apologized

Kale calmed down "No...I'm sorry."

"No! It was me I tend to get a little over excited and forget how tempermental you new born people are."

"Uh..."said Kale

"Remember, this is Alice we are talking to."I said

"Hey!"said Alice

"You are a bit hyper."said Kale

"Well...so are Lillie and Emmett!"

I rolled my eyes and carefully take a few steps toward Kale, he walked the rest of the way up to me and we hugged.

"I missed you."I said

"I missed you too."

"You were burning! How could you miss me?!"

"It's possible!"he defends.

I laughed and he joined in, he might now be himself at all times but I finally had him back. Now he was like my family and I too, no more worries about slipping up and having him for dinner...

**A/N: I think that was one of the longest chapters I have written in a long time, I don't think I put that much effort in to it because I'm like in a giant haze of worry about my friend right now. Of course that is up to you to decide in your reviews. I'm not going to give a time range on when the next chapter will be because I don't want to disappoint anyone if the chapter is not out when I said it would be. Also keep in mind the more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to write, sometimes when you start getting really busy, or you can't think of what to write you start to loose your motivation...so yea. Reviews give me that little extra push, and some nagging from my friends. So enough of my jibber jabber, have a nice day, and REVIEW!Please?**

**Oh and remember...five reviews until the next chapter can be posted (when I write it...I'll be sure to tell my friend to keep on nagging me until I write)**


	32. Kale and Lillie Fluff

**Hey guys! I decided to write a chapter today (yea, I know it must be quite a shocker.) So yea, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: As you have probably figured out, I am not SM. So therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Lillie POV:**

Kale had been a vampire for a couple of weeks now, he was doing quite well but could still only stand so much time of being around Nessie. We'll have to move as soon as Kale can handle being around blood though. It wouldn't be good if someone happened to be in the woods while we were hunting and saw Kale. Actually that would lead to a complete disaster for all of us!

"Lillie, what are you thinking about?"asked Kale

"Nothing, why would I be thinking about anything?"I asked innocently.

"You just have that look."he says smugly, and taps his head "I know you now, Lillie."

"Well that's nice to know that you know me, wouldn't want to be dating a total stranger now, would you?"I tease

"No, seriously though. What are you thinking about?"

"Just that when you can handle being around human again we'll have to move."I said

"I'm sorry."apologized Kale

I looked slightly confused "Sorry for what?"

"That I can't handle being around human blood that often..."

"Kale! That's not your fault! The only reason that I could handle the human blood was because I had almost none left in me when I was changed, and I'm probably a freak of the vampire world too."

"I can't even stand being around Nessie for an hour! I hate that, Lillie! She's one of my best friends now too."

"It's going to take time Kale, not everyone is perfect! I'm not perfect, no one is!"

He sighs "Where are we moving when I can handle it?"

"I don't know yet, dad hasn't decided."

"Carlisle will pick a good place."

"He always does."I giggled.

Then before I know what he is doing, Kale is pulling me into a kiss. He dazzles me even more now that he is a vampire, and when he pulls away I am left completely in a dazed sort of trance. He waves his hand in front of my face.

"Lillie, earth to Lillie! Come in Lillie, can you hear me?"

"Oh... um... whoops. 10 4 I can hear you loud and clear."I laughed

"Nice one."he said "Although I'm afraid I'll have to stop kissing you if you always react like that."

I pouted "I like your kisses though."

"I'm sure you do."he said, and smirked.

Then I slapped him on the cheek "That's no fair! You don't know the affect you have on a love struck girl!"

"Ow."he said, with mock hurt.

"I highly doubt that hurt you, Kale."

"Well, it hurt my feelings!"

Then Nessie walks in and walks out muttering something about 'now they're bickering like an old married couple'

We both crack up laughing at her reaction. "That was priceless." said Kale

"Well I guess we're an old married couple now."I joked

"Well then, go get me my cane, Lillie!"

"Not until you go and get me my walker!"

Then Carlisle walks into the room and stares for a second "What-? No wait.... I'm not going to ask."he said, and walked out.

"Well I guess that is another person who thinks we are insane."laughed Kale

"No, I KNOW we are insane."

"Oh well, if I have to be insane for the rest of eternity at least I can be insane with you."

"Awe, that's so sweet."I said

"I love you, Lillie."

"I love you too, Kale."

"... And I think I may vomit."said Rosalie, and she to left just after she had walked in.

"What is it with people and interrupting us?"I asked, rather annoyed

"No clue."said Kale

Then Emmett walked into the room with his iPod on full volume and both Kale and I could hear 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus playing on it. We both threw a pillow at Emmett's head.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, once I do this!"he said, and started to randomly do the disco.

"WHAT THE HELL, EMMETT?!"I screamed "YOU IDIOT JUST GET OUT!"

He glared at me and walked out of the room.

"I can see why people say alone time is impossible in this house." sighed Kale

"Yea, welcome to the life of being a Cullen."

"Hey, it's not so bad."said Kale

I rolled my eyes "No, not at all."

Then we both broke out laughing again, I'm really glad that I changed him! Now I get to spend the rest of eternity with him. Good times.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't that long, it was just some random Kale/Lillie fluff. Oh and something else, if something ever happened that the Cullen's adopted to many kids, Alice and Jasper would fake being a young couple and adopt Kale... if your wondering why I am saying this, I have this story that I co-write with my friend but it's on my account and it's called The Three Vamptubers and there is some Kale and Lillie in it and Kale is adopted by Alice and Jasper. So yea, just thought I'd say that. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**7 reviews until the next one, please? PLEASE?! * begs on knees ***


	33. The Wonders Of Shopping

Hey guys, well I have nothing to do right now so I figured I would write you guys a chapter! Oh and this is another light mood type chapter too, just because yea, lol. Oh and thanks to PamBrasiliera for this idea. (well, the second thing...shopping...)

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would not be sitting at my computer writing this chapter while listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift. So yea, I'm not SM.**

**Lillie POV:**

The last few weeks had been good, the mood was really light around the household and I was really enjoying it too. Kale was also able to stay around Nessie for longer amounts of time. He was doing REALLY well! I was chilling out in the living room but decided to go up to my room to see what her and Jacob were up to. Jacob was visiting for a while, which was pretty cool too.

I walk up to the room that Nessie and I shared and opened the door, and found them laying on Nessie's bed, making out. I was sure glad it was nothing else but the mental image was still in my head as I ran out of the room.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I screamed, while running down the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled as I ran into the kitchen. "Walk in on anybody doing some rather naughty things?"

"I walked in on Jacob and Nessie making out,ew, the dog and my best friend…"

"It's not like anybody hasn't walked in on you and Kale making out." teased Carlisle.

"Shut up, dad." I say, and send off waves of embarrassment.

"It's still true though."

"Whatever." I mumbled

"Your eyes still burning?" Esme asked, amused.

"Mom!" I whine.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." she said, with a smile.

"Thanks you are so kind." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I go and find Kale sitting on the couch playing rockband with Emmett. Why must boys always play video games? That is SO annoying!

"Hey Kale." I said, and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Lillie, what was the whole 'my eyes are burning' thing about?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"You don't want to know." I said, and rolled my eyes.

"Why not?" he asked

"I found Jake and Nessie making out."

Kale laughed "So your eyes burned because of that?"

"Duh, this is my best friend and the dog. Of course they would!"

"I guess you have a point there…maybe." he said "It's not like we aren't guilty of that 'crime' though."

I give an annoyed sigh and continue to watch he and Emmett play the stupid video game. I really do not see what is so fun about them. **(a/n: I LOVE VIDEO GAMES, HOW COULD SHE NO- wait a minute…I write this…never mind.) **Finally I got annoyed with that and left the room, in search of something to do.

Then I was ambushed by a crazy and excited Alice, and I think I may have feared for my life.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" she squealed.

"You know my feelings about shopping…" I said, slowly backing away.

"They'll change though!" she insisted

"Yea, that's not likely."

"Oh come on! Come shopping with me! Please?"

"Alice…" I sighed

"Please?"

"Alice!"

"Please?!"

"ALICE!"

"What?!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed, and dragged me to the Porsche.

We drove to Boston and went to one of the malls we went to back in the Spring when we were in Boston for the weekend. I must admit I hated that mall more than any other mall, do people not get the point… I DON'T LIKE THE MALL OR SHOPPING.

"Come on Lillie, lets go to this store!" said Alice, as she dragged me into the tenth store.

"Okay." I sighed.

Something really weird is… I'm actually starting to like this stuff! It's pretty fun when you go to stores you actually like. Do you think it's possible that Alice brainwashed me?

"So admit it, Lillie." said Alice as we were looking around the store.

"Admit what?" I asked

"You like shopping."

"N-no I don't!" I stuttered.

"Yes you do." She said, in a sing song voice.

"No! I do NOT like shopping."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are."

"Alice, I don't like shopping and I never will!"

"Then why aren't you complaining by now?" asked Alice

"I'm being nice." I said.

"Sure." she said sarcastically.

I huffed and continued with the shopping which was amazingly addictive…NO! It can't be addictive, I'm suppose to hate shopping. I hated it ever since I was a little girl, why start liking it now? I guess this means that Alice brainwashed me, but that's not possible. Or is it? No!

"Okay, fine. I Lillie Isabelle Cullen regretfully admit to finally liking the wonder you call shopping. Happy?"

"Very." said Alice, and she smiled approvingly.

"I hate you." I muttered

"Awe, I love you too, little sister."

"Funny."

She laughed and we paid for the stuff we had bought in that store and headed home, everyone was surprised to find me return in a pleasant mood.

"Uh, so how was shopping?" asked Carlisle

"Good." I said

"Really?" he asked, in surprise.

"Yea, it's not so bad."

Esme looked at me in shock "Alice, what did you do with Lillie?"

"Showed her the magically mystically wonderful world called shopping." Said Alice

Everyone looks shocked.

"So Lillie likes shopping now?" asked Renesmee

"Yea." said Alice "I can work miracales."

"No you can't." I snorted

"Well you like shopping now and you were with me when it happened."

"It was coincidence."

"DENIAL!" screamed Alice, and she ran out of the room with her stuff.

"I don't want to know what that was all about." muttered Carlisle.

"Yea, me neither." agreed Esme.

"Face it, we have one MESSED up family." I said, and walked out of the room with my purchases.

A/N: Yea, so this is just kind of a short little filler chapter. I have been facing some dilemmas though and I need your help! YES YOU THE PERSON WHO IS GOING TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! * ahem * Anyways, as I was saying I need your help with something. Where do YOU think the Cullen's should move next? Keep in mind the place needs to be very rainy and cloudy and all that stuff, and it can't be Forks, Denali, or Salem. So would you guys mind giving me some help?

**So 7 reviews and you get the next chapter, oh, but if those reviews don't have any suggestions as to where they should move… no next chapter because I can't figure out where they should move. So yea, you know the rules,lol.**


	34. Epilogue

Hey guys, after some hard thinking I have come to a decision… this will be the final chapter of this story. It's lived a good life, and it's had a lot of good reviews so I think it is time to say goodbye. So here I give you the final chapter:

**Epilogue: 97 Years Later.**

**Lillie POV:**

It's really hard to believe that I have been with the Cullen's for nearly 98 years, it's been 97 years since I met the love of my life and everything is great. We move every 3 or 4 years and I must admit that does get annoying sometimes, but it comes with being a part of this coven. We've heard from the Volturi a few times along the way but they have never exactly 'bothered' us…they were just checking up on things. As if they'd need to.

My relationship with my family is great too, it's more than a vampire like me could ever ask for. I go shopping with Alice at least once every two weeks, and that keeps her happy. It makes me happy now too because I seriously appreciate the wonders of shopping. Spending time with Emmett is still rather odd… I mean… he STILL likes Hannah Montana, weird much?

Rosalie and Edward are a little bit more difficult, but I still do spend time with them, just to make sure that no one has bitter feelings towards another. I help Rosalie fix cars, I don't like getting dirty though, because yea that's just…gross. I sit and listen to Edward compose music, and we sometimes talk or he might ask my opinion on something.

I like to go with dad to the hospital on the weekends and both of us will clean his office, it sometimes gets very disorganized with all of his paperwork and whatnot. While doing that we'll share each others weeks, dad is a cool guy to talk to. Mom and I will sit and chat while watching a movie or cleaning the house. Yes, I know I am weird…I LIKE to help clean the house.

My favorite people to hang out with are Nessie and Kale, Nessie and I are pretty much like sisters, scratch out the best friend label. We talk and watch chick flicks, do each others hair and make up. We don't share rooms anymore because when you have boyfriends things get rather awkward…not that we do anything with our boyfriends. Well I don't know about Nessie but um…Kale and I are rather…pure?

Oh! Bella, I really like Bella, she's a great person. I really would have liked to known her when she was a human because apparently she was very clumsy. Well, I read the Twilight books, so yea, she WAS clumsy. I would have liked to seen all that for myself. She has really good books too, and she lets me borrow them. I'm obsessed with this very battered and old copy of a book called Wuthering Heights. I also like this one book that she has called Anne of Green Gables.

I'm still thinking about everything when Kale walks into my room, breaking me from my reverie.

"Ever hear of knocking?" I asked, with a small smile.

"I think I may have heard of it once or twice." Kale said, with a grin.

"Well then, I suggest you start knocking on the door before you come into my room then."

"Awe, but that's just so annoying."

"Just like you." I giggled.

"Thanks a lot, nice to know I'm loved."

"You are."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yes, it must be."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Just thinking." I said.

Kale sits down on the side of the bed. "About what?"

"Just the past 97 almost 98 years."

"They have been quite eventful, haven't they?"

"Yes, quite."

"I still can't believe that you like shopping though, when I first met you it was like the worst thing that could ever happen."

"I guess things can change…"

"I guess things can." He laughed.

"So what were you doing before you came into my room with our permission to enter?" I asked.

"I was playing video games with the guys."

"That sounds like fun…?"

"Duh."

I rolled my eyes and returned back to my thoughts, I liked to think… keeps the brain stimulated. Wait… I'm a vampire, I don't need brain stimulation. Oh, whatever. Kale gave me an odd stare because of the concentrated look I had on my face and left the room. Probably to go back and play video games because boys are over obsessive idiots like that. Well no not really, it's kind of cute watching them concentrate on the screen or getting mad when they're loosing…wait way off track there Lillie.

I figured I was rather bored now, and I couldn't hang out with Nessie because her and Jacob were on a date. So I got off of my bed and headed down to the kitchen where mom was working on blueprints for wherever we move next.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hello Lillie."

"How're the blueprints going?"

"Quite well actually."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Are they hard to make?"

"Not really, I've been making them for a long time."

"Think you could maybe start teaching me how to make them sometime?"

"Yes, of course I could." said Esme, and she smiled.

"That would be cool." I said, and returned the smile.

"Yes, it would be."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm bored."

"You won't be for long." she said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see, now how about you go hang out with one of your siblings."

"Okay." I sighed.

I go off in search of Alice, still wondering what mom had meant about not being bored for much longer. Was there something going to happen that I didn't know about? It's not my birthday…or anyone elses birthday for that matter so I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Before I even get to the living room Alice jumps up to me with her car keys already in hand.

"Want to go shopping?"

"Sure." I said, and we went to the garage, got in her car and sped off to the mall.

The mall wasn't that fun right now, I was still wondering what mom had said about not being bored for much longer. Alice noticed my hard thinking and laughed.

"You'll find out soon, Lillie."

"I want to know now." I mumbled.

"Tonight, when Carlisle gets home form work."

"No fair, you can see the future! You always know everything before anyone else does, well besides the person who made the decision, or Edward…"

"Hey, sometimes it's cool not knowing everything."

"Yea, right."

"No, really. Sometimes it's fun not to know things."

"Well not if you're someone like me."

"You need to learn some patience, Lillie."

"I'm not a patient person."

"Well then learn to be."

"Says the shopping obsessed pixie." I muttered.

"Hey! You're one too."

"You've been one longer."

Alice rolled her eyes and we continued to shop, then we went home after paying for our purchases, because stealing is bad. I got all excited when I saw that dads car was in the parking lot and I ran inside the house not even bothering to take my stuff from the trunk.

"YEA! THANKS A LOT, LILLIE!" called Alice

I rolled my eyes and ran back "Sorry…"

"And they say I'm the one to get over excited."

I ignored her and got my stuff, taking it up to my room and I finally heard what I had been waiting for.

"KIDS!" called Carlisle.

I was the first one to run down the stairs at top speed and sit down on the couch. I waited patiently for everyone else to get in the room and then mom stood by dad.

"It's about time we moved again…" said Carlisle

"NOT AGAIN!" we all yelled.

"Yes, it's time to move again. We've been in this place for three and a half years, it's time to move on."

"Awe, but can't we stay for another six months?" asked Nessie "I have some really good friends here."

"People are starting to notice how we don't age. You'll make good friends in the new town."

"These ones were really nice though!" I argued "Please, six more months?"

"No, we can't get to attached to one place, and that's exactly what you guys are doing."

I stomped up to my room, sometimes I do get annoyed by all this moving.

"Here we go again." I muttered to myself, and started packing.

I made good friends here, but I had also made good friends in all the other places. Oh well I should probably get used to this because this is what we will be doing for the rest of eternity.

Welcome to the life of a Cullen.

A/N: Here is where I end this story, I hope this was a good ending chapter. I'm sorry to any of you guys who may have wanted me to continue it longer than this but it IS kind of noticeable that this story was slowly coming to an end. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, they made me smile! If you like my writing I suggest you check out some of these other stories:

**The Three Vamptubers: It's an AU and slightly OOC story. My two friends and myself are in it, along with all the Twilight characters and some Lillie and Kale appearances more in later chapters to come.**

**Alice's Rage: Okay so pretty much Alice wants Bella to go shopping with her but Bella refuses. What extremes will Alice go to get Bella to the mall in Seattle?**

**The Carlisle Babysitting Bella Series: It's just a lot of silly things that Bella and Carlisle do together while the Cullen's are out hunting. Like bumper cars, swimming, YouTube, and all that silly stuff. It's a Carlisle/Bella FRIENDSHIP.**

**Those are my three favorites but I do have others so yea, check them out if you haven't already.**

**So seeing as this is the last chapter I am not going to give any review requirements but I would appreciate it if you DID review…pay your respects to Lillie, lol.**


End file.
